Summer Heat, Winter Love, Spring Heartbreak
by ReenaP87
Summary: Haley is a successful teen singer.Nathan is the son of a record company owner.The pair live next door for the summer but what happens when things heat up and it's nothing to do with the sun?Naley with Brucas KeithKaren Jeyton and others
1. Chapter 1

_hey everybody this is my new story. it takes place mostly in LA. i've never been there so if at any time throughout the story i say something that is untrue ignore it. this chapter focuses mostly on nathan as this story is mainly from his point of view. i hope you like it let me know what you think_

Chapter 1

Nathan Scott arrived at the airport in Los Angeles and made his way out. When he walked outside into the baking heat he saw his dad Keith Scott leaning against the passenger door of a Bentley. Nathan was awed by the car. It was one of the best and his admiration was etched on his face. Keith laughed bringing the attention of his son from the car to him "Like what you see?" he asked

"It's nice"

"You should see the inside" Keith said opening the door and letting Nathan in. Keith hoisted the suitcase into the trunk and got into the driver's seat. Turning to look at his son, he laughed again at the look on Nathan's face as he was surrounded by the best gadgets a car could have. He drove from the airport and towards the house.

On the way they made small conversation about the flight and Nathan's school. Eventually the topic led to Nathan's brother Lucas.

"How is he?" Keith asked

"He's ok" Nathan replied clearly hoping to avoid the discussion

"He didn't want to come" Keith said more as a statement than a question

"I'm sorry dad. He's still a bit beat up over it. He'll get over it soon. I think he just wanted to stay in Tree Hill to look after mum. He thinks it would be betraying her if he came here"

Keith and Karen Scott had been married for eighteen years and had had their twin sons Lucas and Nathan two years into their marriage. They had legally separated when the boys were sixteen which had taken a toll on the relationships between the boys and their father. Nathan who was more understanding had accepted the separation more easily than his more sensitive brother.

Keith had moved to LA for his business and only talked to Nathan on the phone as Lucas had refused to do so. As he had been unable to invite the boys during the school year he waited until just before school had ended to invite them to stay for the entire summer in LA with Karen's permission. Karen had agreed to the plan as she was encouraged by Keith's obvious wish to spend more time with his sons. Lucas however had refused to go.

Keith pulled up to the gates that guarded the Scott mansion. As he rolled up the long driveway he glanced at his son's reaction to the house. It mirrored that of seeing the car.

"What do you think?"

"I'm gonna sound like a girl but it's beautiful" Nathan replied as he got out of the car and stared at the structure in front of him "You really live here"

"We live here" Keith stated putting his arm around his Nathan's shoulders and guiding him into the house.

Keith showed Nathan the house giving him the extra grand tour as Nathan had put it. Nathan was amazed at the size of his room and the equipment in it. He had his own laptop, a huge sound system, a huge TV and all types of games consoles plus every game imaginable. He also had a balcony which overlooked the back yard which was huge. From the balcony he noticed something that got him very excited. Asking his father about it Keith confirmed with a smile on his face that it was indeed a basketball court in the back yard and not only that, there was an indoor court for the odd rainy days.

Father and son looked into the indoor court then went into the back yard. Keith showed Nathan the pool and the pool house along with the tennis court and then the basketball court. They had a quick one-on-one game which Nathan won.

Both Nathan and Lucas were on the basketball team at Tree Hill High. Nathan had been MVP last season and it was rumoured that one or the other infamous Scott brothers would be named captain next year. Basketball meant a lot to both brothers but it was Nathan who relied on it more. He wasn't as intellectually intelligent as his brother and therefore needed his basketball skills to help him get into college.

After dinner Keith took Nathan outside into the garage to show Nathan the cars. Nathan was very impressed and became even more so when Keith gave him his own brand new customised Range Rover. Nathan immediately wanted to test out his car so he and Keith went for a spin around the neighbourhood.

When they got back it was only eight in the evening but Nathan was tired and decided to go to bed. His father told him before he left that he had a meeting in the morning so he would probably be out when Nathan woke up. Keith promised however that he'd show Nathan some of the city in the afternoon. Nathan agreed to the idea and left to go to his room and within fifteen minutes fell fast asleep.

The next morning Nathan woke up to find the house empty. This made Nathan laugh slightly as he realised that the huge house he was currently in was empty apart from him and the one back home in Tree Hill was never empty with Lucas and Nathan's friends always around. The house in Tree Hill was not small but it was not as big as this one and Nathan was definitely liking the house in LA more despite the lack of company.

Nathan got ready and decided to call his mum. Although he had text Lucas the day before when he had reached LA he wanted to ring and confirm he was safe. Nathan knew his mother and knew if she didn't hear his voice she would worry about him. Nathan rang home knowing his mother or at least Lucas would be there. Upon the second ring his mum picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey mum. It's Nathan"

"Hello dear. How are you? Did you get to LA ok?"

"Yeah it's really nice here" Nathan said avoiding too much detail.

"That's great dear. Is your father there?"

"No he had a meeting" Nathan said then quickly added "But he's taking me out this afternoon"

"Hmmm" Karen said "Are you alone?" she asked curiously

"Yep but it's ok . There's loads to do"

"Well if you get lonely you know you can always come home"

"I know ma but I think I'll be ok" Nathan said. After a few more minutes talking he asked "Is Lucas home?"

"Yes but I think he's still asleep. He was out late last night. No doubt upset that his favourite brother is miles away"

"I'm his only brother"

"I know" Karen laughed "But you two haven't been separated for more than a day since Lucas was in hospital when he broke his arm and even then you were there by his side during visiting hours"

Nathan laughed at his mum's reminiscing. She was already talking to him as if he had been away for months. Nathan had to admit he missed both his mum and Lucas already but he was glad to be able to spend a few months with his dad. Karen interrupted Nathan's thoughts as she shouted evidently through Lucas bedroom door to get up so he could speak to his brother. Saying a quick goodbye to his mum and promising to call the week after Nathan heard the phone being passed to his brother before a tired and grumpy voice rang into his ear.

"'Lo" Lucas said

"Hey man" Nate said loudly knowing it would annoy his brother "What's up"

"Why are you shouting man?"

"I'm not shouting am I" Nathan said again loudly

"Stop it Nathan" Lucas retorted just as loudly

In the background Nathan heard his mother tell Lucas to stop shouting. Nathan laughed.

"Oh yeah it's real funny" Lucas said grumpily after apologising to his mum "I get told off because you aren't here"

"You could have been here. We both got invited and dude this place is amazing"

"You've only been there for a few hours and you probably slept for half of them. How can you know if it's amazing?"

"The house is incredible Luke" Nathan said eagerly "There's an indoor and outdoor basketball court and dad bought me a Range Rover. There's one for you too"

"He can't buy our love Nate"

"He's not. He wants to spend time with us Luke. I think you should give him a chance"

"He left us Nathan" Lucas whispered angrily "You act like you forget that"

"I don't forget but would you be happy if he had stayed and was miserable. He needed to leave Lucas and that doesn't mean he doesn't love us"

"He's not there is he?" Lucas asked "You wouldn't be defending him so much if he was there. He invited you over and he's not hanging out with you. That shows so much"

"He had a meeting and we're hanging out this afternoon"

"His meeting must be soooo important" Lucas said sarcastically

"Luke shut up. He owns a company. He has to work and I've spent have the morning in bed anyway so I don't think it would have mattered" Nathan's cellphone started ringing "Hold on dad's calling me"

Nathan then answered his phone

"Hello"

"Nathan I'll come pick you up in an hour. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's great dad. I'm just on the phone to Luke"

"Tell him and your mother I said hi"

"Ok I'll see you in an hour"

"Bye"

Nathan ended the call then put the house phone to his ear

"Luke you still there?"

"Yeah" Lucas replied "What did he want?"

"He's picking me up in an hour so we can go see the city. He's says hi"

"That's nice to know. I better go but we'll talk soon"

"Yeah talk to you later man"

"Yeah"

Nathan ended the call then went out into the backyard. He had almost an entire hour to kill before his dad showed up and he wanted to see the rest of the garden. Keith had said that the house had a great view of the city as the house was situated on the edge of a hill.

Nathan walked through the yard past the basketball court and a huge flower bed which Nathan knew his mother would like. Maybe it had been designed with his mother in mind Nathan thought but was then distracted by the view from the edge of the property.

It overlooked the city. Nathan could just see tiny cars as they moved along roads and the freeway in the distance like little ants. Nathan then looked over the edge of the railing and saw the drop. Nathan wasn't afraid of heights but he knew that if he jumped over the edge he wouldn't live to see another day.

The area Nathan was standing in was smooth and there was outdoor tables and chairs. A large barbeque stood to the right. On the left there was a low wall separating the Scott property to the one next to it. Nathan was curious as to why the wall was so low at this point. Everywhere else except for that four foot space had huge ten feet tall walls. The low wall was only three feet high. Nathan's curiosities got the better of him and he glanced over the wall.

What he saw almost made him gasp.

_ok that was the first chapter let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey first of all thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. i was not expecting so many reviews and i'm really relieved that you like it so much so that i already finished chapter 2_

_this chapter is slightly shorter than chapter 1 and probably not as great either but i hope you like it let me know what you think_

Chapter 2

_It couldn't be her_ Nathan thought. He knew she lived in LA but to live right next door to his dad. This was crazy. Nathan was staring at the girl sunbathing. She looked just as he'd imagined her. Just as many boys around the world imagined her. But it couldn't really be her. Could it?

"Are you going to stare all day?" she asked taking her sunglasses off and revealing her face. It was her.

Haley James. The hottest teenage singer of the moment. She was seventeen, the same age as Nathan, and had already written and released two albums that had been number one in the charts in the USA and other countries around the world. And she was talking to him. Nathan Scott only famous in the small town of Tree Hill, NC for his high school basketball skills.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh My…No" Nathan said "Sorry I'm just surprised to see you of all people here in front of me"

Haley smiled "You're one of Mr Scott's son right?"

"Yeah umm I'm Nathan" he replied

"Well I'm Haley"

"Yeah I already knew that"

Haley laughed and said "If you're going to visit you're dad at the office you should really get used to seeing musicians"

Nathan finally recovered from the shock as she spoke and decided if he was going to spend the summer there he should really get used to seeing her. So politely he said "Right. Sorry. Let's start over. I'm Nathan Scott" holding out her hand.

Haley walked toward him and accepts his handshake "Haley James nice to meet you. You're father talks about you and your brother a lot"

"Really?"

"Yeah sometimes you can't get him to stop. It's always Nathan and Lucas are tipped to be captains next year or Nathan was MVP in the last basketball season or Lucas got amazing grades last semester. I think I learnt more about the Tree Hill High basketball team than the team from my old school. You're the ravens right?"

"Yeah the Tree Hill Ravens. State champions with the perfect season" Nathan said smiling

"You've got the same look you're father has when he talks about you and your brother or basketball"

"Basketball's my first love. Without it I have nothing"

A silence filled the air as Haley had nothing to respond to Nathan's confession. She glanced up at him and saw him looking at the view of the city. Haley had bought the house mainly for the view. It was beautiful especially at night and during the day the 'outdoor balcony' as she called it served it's purpose as the perfect tanning spot. As she looked over the city with Nathan and thought about how lucky she was to have this view she was interrupted in her thoughts by Nathan.

"Do you know why the wall is so low here? It's really weird to have ten feet tall walls drop to three"

"The estate agent told me that the previous owners of both houses had children who were friends. The youngest two were very close and they built the wall low here so the two could hang out together without having to go out front. Anyway the little boy and girl used to climb over the wall so they could play together. As they grew older they still used the wall to sneak over to each others houses and hang out. They were best friends until one day they realised they didn't want a wall separating them and they eventually got married. I think it was last year or something"

"Wow"

"I know isn't it cute"

Nathan scoffed. He wasn't into romance. Sure he had a few girlfriends over the last few years but Nathan had seen what had happened between his parents and he didn't want that. Nathan had to admit to himself that his parents break-up had taken a toll on his emotions but he had to be the strong one for his mother and Lucas. A lot of people thought that Nathan had accepted his parents separation really well but he hadn't. He just knew how to cover it up better. Nathan had been practical in realising that by not talking to his father, as Lucas was doing, he would lose his relationship with his father that had always been important to him.

Haley looked at Nathan as he reacted to his story. He obviously, in typical boy fashion, did not think the story had been cute.

"You don't think the story's cute" she said as a statement rather than a question

"I was kinda hoping the story was more along the lines of 'it was built so residents could enjoy a better view'" Nathan said in his best sales voice

Haley laughed "I have to admit your story sounds better. This view is amazing"

Suddenly Nathan's phone started ringing. Noting it was his father he said "Hey dad"

"Hey Nathan. I've left a bit early so should be home in ten minutes. Can you meet me at the front"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Ok I'll see you in a bit"

"OK Bye"

Turning to Haley Nathan said "I'm sorry I have to go. My dad's picking me up in ten minutes"

"Oh ok well I'll see you around" Haley said "Tell your father I said hi"

"Will do bye"

"Bye"

Nathan started to walk away when Haley shouted "Nathan"

Turning around he replied "Yeah?"

"I'm having a party tonight. Come over if you feel like it"

"Yeah I will"

"Jump over this wall. It'll be easier to get in than through the front. Security guards and all"

"All right I'll see you tonight"

"See you tonight" Haley replied waving.. She then walked away so Nathan couldn't see her

When Keith picked up his son he noticed the smile on his face.

"Are you ok Nathan?" he asked after greeting his son and heading out of the property

"Yeah. I got invited to a party. Can I go?"

"Who invited you?"

"Haley James. You know you never mentioned she lived next door to you"

"I didn't think it was important. How'd you meet her anyway?"

"The wall at the back of the yard is a little short compared to the others. I looked over and saw her and we started talking. Can I go to the party?"

"Yeah of course. As long as you don't get into any trouble you can do what you want this summer. I'm glad you've already made a friend"

"And I should make some more tonight hopefully. I hope the kids in the neighbourhood aren't stuck up or anything"

"A few of them are but most of them will be nice. Just be careful what you say. Some of the kids have been brought up to gossip and a few tend to talk to the papers if they think its big news"

Nathan laughed. He didn't understand why somebody would gossip about him but he took his fathers advice and saved it for the party.

Nathan had a fun time that afternoon with his dad. Keith showed Nathan the Scott Entertainment building and introduced him to some of the workers and clients. Haley had been right. Nathan met several famous singers and rappers and eventually he had been able to greet them without looking like an idiot.

Keith then took Nathan shopping. Keith let Nathan buy anything he wanted and didn't look to closely to the price. Nathan, not used to shopping this way, tended to check the tags before choosing to purchase products but was eventually caught by Keith who told him that he could afford to have whatever he wanted. Nathan understood that his father was rich and gave his mother generous child support but he couldn't grasp the concept that he could buy whatever he wanted.

On the way home, Keith told Nathan that throughout the summer and when he went home afterwards he would get a weekly income of five thousand dollars that he could spend on whatever he wanted. Nathan was shocked.

"Dad are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm not trying to bribe you into doing anything Nathan but I think you deserve this money. I haven't been there for you this past year or even the last few but I want to make it up to you, Lucas and your mother. I know money doesn't solve any problems but I hope this summer will help"

As they pulled up to the house Nathan asked "Do you miss her?" referring to his mother

Keith didn't answer. Instead he said "You better get ready for the party"

_okay so that was chapter 2 i hope you liked it next chapter is at the party with tons of naley interaction and an introduction to some of the other characters let me know what you think reviews are most welcome_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys and girls sorry for the lack of update. ive moved back to university and i dont have internet access in my house but i have been doing a lot of writing so you mite get another update soon thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them_

_heres the next chapter_

Chapter 3

Nathan climbed over the wall into Haley's yard. He made his way towards her house and found the party in full swing. Nathan noticed immediately that there was an apparent lack of alcohol, something he had been used to seeing at the parties he'd been to in Tree Hill. Despite this, however, people were having a good time. Nathan got himself a coke and stood near the edge of the room.

He was getting a lot of attention. The girls wanted to know who the new hot stranger was. Nathan ignored the stares for the most part. He was used to the attention. Being the star basketball player and one of the most popular people in school tended to attract the attention. But Nathan was looking for the girl whose party he was at. When he glanced around the room again he saw her moving towards him.

She walked up to him in a yellow v-neck dress that showed off her body in the best possible way without looking sluttish. She was smiling and had a drink in her hand. The girls that had been looking at Nathan were now looking at Haley with a mixture of awe and jealously on their faces. Nathan smiled back at Haley as he regained his composure.

"You came" she said as she reached him "I wasn't sure if you were going to. I was kinda rude this afternoon"

"You weren't rude. I was staring which I shouldn't have been doing. Sorry I was just shocked"

Haley laughed and did a quick glance around the room. She noticed some of the male and female guests staring. She looked back at Nathan and said "It looks like you're the one that's getting stared at now"

Nathan looked up at some of the people that were staring. The guys were throwing him jealous looks, the girls' flirtatious smiles. Nathan looked back down at Haley and said "I guess everyone knows I'm the new guy"

"Yep. In this neighbourhood everyone knows everyone and most importantly everyone knows everyone's business. And some people talk so it's best to keep your mouth shut"

"My dad said the same thing"

"Well it's true. If I had alcohol at this party I'd be arrested tomorrow because someone will tell a newspaper or magazine"

"I did notice there was no alcohol. It does make it weird being at a party sober"

"Stuff like that will get you in the magazines. Keep your mouth shut Nathan"

Nathan nodded but didn't say anything. Haley laughed as she realised he had taken her literally.

"Come on you can meet my friends"

Nathan followed Haley across the room to the bar where he was introduced to Haley's best friends and housemates Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. He was also introduced to Rachel Gattina, Bevin Minskey, Shelley Simon and Teresa Price. They lived in the neighbourhood but Haley had whispered to Nathan that they were the only girls who didn't gossip about Haley to anyone else.

Nathan spent a lot of the evening talking to the girls but mainly to Haley. He told her about Tree Hill, his brother and his friends. Haley listened and asked questions but Nathan noticed she didn't talk much about herself. He couldn't blame her for not trusting him. He was after all an almost stranger to her despite her knowing his father. Nathan stayed at the party talking to Haley, her friends and a few other people right up until the party ended. As people left Nathan sat on the sofa and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Nathan woke up and was confused as to where he was. He glanced around the room and it took a whole ten seconds before he realised he was in Haley's house. He checked his watched and realised it was 9 o'clock in the morning and he'd spent the whole night out. His dad was going to kill him. Nathan wrote a quick note to Haley thanking her for letting him crash and added his cell number.

Nathan made his way out into the back yard and over the wall into his. He quickly walked into the kitchen and found his father eating breakfast and reading a newspaper. Keith looked up at his son and clearly noted that he was wearing the same clothes as the evening before. Nathan deciding it was best to start talking than wait for Keith to speak said "I'm sorry I fell asleep on the couch and no-one woke me up. I guess I'm still a little jet lagged"

"It's ok Nathan" Keith said with a smile as he realised Nathan was scared of being told off "I told you yesterday. You can do what you want as long as you don't get into trouble but it would be best if you let me know where you are. Your mother would kill me if I don't know what you're doing"

Nathan smiled and nodded "Thanks dad"

"Go get ready. I want to take you to the office. I need to show you something"

"Ok I'll be down as soon as I can" Nathan said and made his way to his bedroom to take a shower and get changed. When he was ready he went downstairs into the kitchen and found his dad reading a magazine that had Haley on the front cover. Nathan didn't think the picture did Haley justice. She looked good but she looked better in person.

When they'd finished breakfast Keith and Nathan got into Nathan's car and made their way to the Scott Entertainment building. Keith greeted his workers as he passed and Nathan noticed his father remembered everyone's names. They made their way to Keith's office and Nathan thought that they were going to go there but Keith turned to his left and walked a little down the corridor to another office. When they walked in, Nathan knew this office was out of use. There was no sign of homely touches, something Nathan had found as he walked through the sets of cubicles on his way up.

Keith turned and faced his son. He didn't want to pressure his son but wanted to let him know the truth sooner rather than later. He told Nathan to sit on one of the couches in the room and sat opposite him.

"I brought you here today because I have a proposition for you" Nathan nodded and Keith carried on "When I decide to retire or if I die I want you and your brother to take over this company. You don't have to do it. I would just like to see the Scott name carried on"

"But dad I don't know anything about running a huge company"

"You don't need to know much. You'll be taught most of it and the rest is your opinion"

"I don't know dad. I don't think I could run a company by myself and Luke might not help if he doesn't forgive you"

"Let me worry about Luke. I thought maybe if you helped out a little during the summer when you've got nothing to do you could get a feel for the work and decide if you wanted to carry on or not. And if you don't like it you still have basketball"

"Ok I'll try it out but what are we doing in here?"

"This is going to be your office. You won't have to do much during this summer but I thought you should have your own office anyway"

Nathan looked around the room then back at his father. "Ok that sounds good"

"Ok well in that case you can start tomorrow because I'm going to listen to Justin Timberlake's new album and I would like your opinion"

"Wait that's what you do? You listen to albums before they come out"

"And then I give my opinion on them and the artist changes it if they want to"

"But you get to hear it before anyone else"

"Yep" Keith said smiling "You like that idea don't you?"

"That's awesome"

"Ok well I have some things I need to sort out but you can go home if you want"

"How are you going to get home?"

"I left a car here but never got a chance to bring it back home. I'll see you later. If you go anywhere let me know. Just send me a text message"

Nathan said that he would then left the building. As he got into his car his phone rang. Nathan didn't recognise the number but answered it with an uncertain 'hello'

"Nathan its Haley"

"Oh hey how are you?"

"I'm good I got your message so I thought I'd give you a call"

"Oh yeah" Nathan said remembering what he'd wrote "Sorry about crashing on your couch. I didn't mean to"

Haley laughed and said "Don't worry about it. The girls and I didn't want to wake you so we just left you there. It was kinda funny watching someone I hardly know sleep on my couch. I was actually worried you might get into trouble with Mr Scott"

Nathan laughed and said "No my dad was cool about it. He just said as long as he knew where I was and I wasn't getting into trouble I can do what I want"

"Wow you're lucky. I only do what I want because my parents aren't around"

"Where are they? If you don't mind me asking"

"They're taking a trip around the US in an RV. It was a dream of theirs to do it and when I made enough money it was one of the first things I bought for them"

"They don't mind leaving you alone"

"No they know I have Peyton and Brooke. Brooke's parents are never around and Peyton's dad works for some fishing company so I move them in with me. Anyway I wanted to let you know that if your not doing anything you can come over and hang out. You know in case you're bored"

"Yeah sure. I'm just on my way home now so how about I come over in a bit"

"Alright see you then"

Nathan said his goodbyes then drove home. Nathan parked his car in the garage and made his way through the house to the kitchen. Walking out of the sliding doors he walked the path towards the end of the yard and climbed over the wall into the yard next door. Nathan looked around the yard as he walked taking in the tennis court and the pool which he hadn't seen the night before.

Nathan knocked on the patio door and the brunette Nathan thought was called Brooke appeared to slide the door open.

"Hi Nathan. Haley said you were coming. She's just getting changed because she spilt water over herself. She's suck a klutz but we love her"

Nathan laughed "Hi. You're Brooke right?"

"Yep"

"Sorry sometimes I can't remember people's names and I wanted to make sure"

"Well you got mine right. We're playing video games. It's just me and Peyton at the moment but I think some of the other girls are coming"

"So I'm the only guy"

"Yeah is that ok"

"Sure. As long you don't start trying to paint my nails or put make-up on me its fine"

"Aww and here I was about to ask what colour you wanted your nails" Brooke said laughing

Nathan went inside and found Peyton sitting on the floor in front of the T.V. looking flustered as she tried to beat the computer. Nathan had played this game before and he knew the best way to win. He started helping Peyton by telling her what to do and she eventually won the game with the highest score.

"Oh My God you beat Haley" Brooke said to Peyton "She's gonna be so mad"

"It's just another challenge" Haley said making all three jump. They hadn't noticed her coming in

Peyton said as Haley sat down "I had a lot of help from Nathan. He's really good. Probably better than you"

"Thank you Peyton" Nathan said with a cocky grin

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled as well "Why don't we play against each other. And then we'll see who's best"

Haley picked a game from her collection and asked Nathan if he'd played it. He had and added that he'd beaten everyone at that game.

"I'm the master of that game" he added

"Oh really" Haley said "Well we'll just see about that"

Nathan and Haley played and Nathan was surprised she was so good. She was so good that it took all of Nathan's skills just to stop her from beating him but eventually she won the game and Nathan had to admit that he'd lost to a girl. If any of his friends found out he would not hear the end of it.

Nathan stayed and played games against all the girls. He liked that he could talk to them without it being awkward but it made him miss his friends back home. In Tree Hill Nathan's closest friends were all guys so it was weird to be hanging out with a bunch of girls especially since most of the time any girls that Nathan talked to in Tree Hill were usually hitting on him.

After a while, Rachel, Bevin Shelley and Teresa came over with pizza, popcorn, Ben and Jerry's ice cream and DVD's. They greeted Nathan and he managed to get each of their names right which was a relief. Nathan scanned through the DVD's the girls had bought and noticed they were all chick flicks, the kind of movies Nathan avoided at all costs. He decided the best thing to do was excuse himself and go home but the girls had planned something a little different.

Before Nathan could escape, Brooke and Rachel had pushed him onto the couch and told him under no uncertain circumstances was he to leave until he had watched at least one film with them. The girls gave each other a knowing look and they put in The Notebook. Not even half way through the movie and Nathan was hooked onto the lives of Noah and Allie. When the girls paused the film to make some more popcorn he groaned his disapproval. He wanted to know how the movie ended. When the movie did end Nathan looked at the girls and saw that some of them were crying. He could understand why. The film was very sad.

Nathan shook his head. He'd just watched a chick flick with a room full of girls and earlier one of these girls had beaten him at a video game. The next thing he'd know Brooke would be painting his nails and putting make up on his face. Standing up abruptly he told the girls he was leaving and made his way out of the house and into his own.

Haley was shocked by Nathan's quick departure. But she couldn't blame him. From what she'd heard Nathan didn't have any female friends so being surrounded by only girls and being forced to watch a chick flick probably didn't go too well with him. She hoped he would come back. She didn't know what it was about Nathan but he seemed like the kind of guy she'd be happy to be friends with. Her friends however had other ideas.

"Nathan is so your type Haley" Rachel said "And it seems you're his too"

"Yeah I agree" Shelley said "He seemed to focus on you more than any of us"

"I was the first one to talk to him and we are neighbours so it's natural that he talks to me more"

"Well what are we" Brooke said indicating her and Peyton "We're his neighbours too and he didn't pay special attention to any of us"

"Last night he talked to you more as well" Bevin added "I think he likes you"

"He was just being friendly"

"I bet by the end of the summer he'll get a lot friendlier with you" Teresa said laughing.

The girls all laughed with her and agreed except Haley.

"It wouldn't work out anyway" she said "He lives across the country. We'd never see each other"

"Hello superstar" Rachel said "In case you haven't noticed, you've already graduated from high school so you can do what you want"

"I've got a lot of things happening this year. Concerts, a new album which means tons of promotion and I need to be here if I'm going to do them"

"But you admit you like him" Brooke asked realising that Haley was giving reasons why Nathan and Haley couldn't be together.

"I didn't say that. He's good looking. I'll admit to that but I don't know him well enough to know if I like him. I want us to be friends. It would be nice to have a decent boy friend. I mean" she added when she'd realised what she'd said "guy friend"

The girls laughed then Peyton added "It would be nice but if my guy friend was as hot as yours I'd make sure it got a lot nicer"

_thats chapter 3 hope you like let me know what you think. i'll update with a new chapter soon but i want reviews first_


	4. Chapter 4

_hey guys and girls thanks for the reviews thanks to my reviewers im glad you're all liking it i love your reviews_

_before i let you read this chapter i need help: i need to know how a typical american school year is planned out, like when the holidays are and exams etc and i need to know when the school basketball season would start and end if someone could pm me with the info that'll be great. _

_ive finished planning the perfect solution there are 23 chapters in total and yes i did that on purpose i thought it'd be cute or something. ive planned the summer and a couple of chapters after for this story and its at chapter 15 so this fic's gonna be a long one kinda like this authors note im gonna shut up now enjoy the chapter and review_

Chapter 4

When Nathan got home from Haley's he called Lucas. He needed to talk to someone his age that was his gender too. Fortunately for him Lucas was hanging out with their friends so Nathan was able to talk to all of them. Jake Jagelski, Antwon 'Skills' Taylor, Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden, Chase Adams and Tim Smith made up the group of friends along with Nathan and Lucas. All the boys played basketball except for Mouth who commentated instead.

They were hanging out at the river court, a basketball court that had been conveniently built alongside the river that ran through Tree Hill. It was one of Nathan's favourite places to go, not only because he could play basketball but because it served as a great place to think. When something had gone wrong for any of the boys, the others would more likely than not find him at the river court.

Lucas told Nathan that they had to play two on two games now that Nathan was gone.

"Why don't you get Mouth to play"

"Do you remember how Mouth used to play?"

"Yeah" Nathan said remembering how bad Mouth played

"He hasn't gotten any better. In fact I think he's worse"

Nathan laughed then Lucas said that he'd put him on speakerphone so everyone could hear him. The boys talked in general about stuff that had happened in Tree Hill since he left which, except for a party a couple of nights ago, hadn't been much. Nathan told them about the house he was living in and going to Scott Entertainment and getting the job from his father. He then told them about the party at Haley's house. The boys were surprised that, not only was Nathan living next door to and speaking to Haley James, he'd been invited to a party at her house.

They weren't sure if it was true but Nathan finally convinced them that he wasn't playing a prank. He really was living next to Haley James and he'd spoken to her but he didn't tell them that she'd beat his butt at video games, something they as an entire group had never been able to do.

Nathan then asked to speak to Lucas alone. Lucas took the phone off it's speakerphone setting and said "What's up?"

"I think you should come here" Nathan said not wanting to beat around the bush

"I'm not gonna do that Nate. I don't want to live in the same house as the guy who left us"

"Luke we've been over this a million times. He needed to leave and there's a job for you too. Maybe if you spent time with him you wouldn't get so worked up about the separation. We don't know why it happened and maybe if you came here you could find out"

"I don't know if I can. What about mum? I can't leave her"

"Mum doesn't mind. It's not like she's left alone. She's got Deb" Nathan said referring to his mother's best friend and business partner

"Let me think about it. I'll let you know"

"Okay" Nathan said as his father walked in the room "Dad's here if you want to talk to him"

"No I'll talk to him if I decide to come. I'll call you later"

"Okay"

Nathan hung up and turned to face his father. He explained that Lucas was considering coming but Keith just told Nathan he probably wouldn't. Keith didn't want to get his hopes up.

In the evening while Nathan and Keith were having dinner the house phone rang. Keith answered it. It was Karen.

"Hello Keith" she said

"Karen hi. How are you?" Keith asked a familiar stirring in his stomach occurring from the sound of her voice saying his name

"I'm very well. I just thought I'd let you know that Lucas has decided he'd visit you for the summer as long as he's able to come home whenever he wants to"

"That's fine. I'll book him a ticket. Why don't you talk to Nathan while I see when the earliest flight leaves"

Nathan took the phone from his father and spoke to his mum about everything that he had been doing so far. He'd only been in LA for three days and it felt like he'd been there for ages the way he talked about it to his mother. Karen was delighted that Nathan was having a good time and hoped Lucas would do so too. She voiced her fears to Nathan but he squashed them telling her that Lucas would have a great time.

"He'll be fine mum" Nathan added "There's loads to do and I've made some friends next door so he'll be fine"

"Who are these friends"

"Oh you know that singer Haley James" his mum said yes "Well she lives next door to us with a couple of her friends. I hung out with them today. They're pretty cool"

"Haley James is that pretty one you have a poster of on your wall. She's very talented"

"She's really nice. She made me feel really welcome but… don't tell Lucas or the guys this… I had to watch 'The Notebook'"

Karen gasped in shock. She would never have thought that her sons would actually watch a romance film "Do you like this girl?" she asked convinced it was the only way her son could have been persuaded to watch it

"Yeah" Nathan said unable to lie to his mother "But that's not why I watched it. Her friends made me"

"Are all her friends girls"

"Yeah it was really weird hanging out with girls instead of the guys but I didn't really notice it"

"Well that's good. Has you father found a ticket yet?"

Nathan turned to his father who was giving his credit card details to the airline on the phone "I think so. Let me just check"

Keith had written down the details on a piece of paper in front of him and Nathan repeated them to Karen. Keith then ended his call while Nathan was still talking to Karen. He motioned for Nathan to pass him the phone and Nathan said a hurried goodbye before handing the phone back to his dad.

Keith told Karen the flight details and assured her that he would pick Lucas up from the airport. He also assured her that he would take care of Lucas during his stay. Suddenly out of the blue he asked "How's the café?" referring to the café Karen and Deb ran.

"Oh" Karen said shocked "It's fine. Business is doing well"

"You don't have to work Karen. You know that. I can take care of you"

"Keith don't do this. It only hurts more" Karen said sounding exhausted

"I'm sorry. Tell Lucas I'll pick him up from the airport with Nathan tomorrow"

"Okay. Goodbye Keith"

"Bye Karen" Keith said then in a whisper he added, "I love you"

"What?" Karen said not sure what Keith had said

"Oh nothing bye" Keith replied hastily and hung up the phone

Nathan who had finished his dinner asked if he could go next door to tell Haley, Brooke and Peyton about Lucas coming. Keith said that he could and told Nathan that he had to be ready by eight-thirty the next day as the meeting was at nine-thirty and they could not be late. Lucas would be arriving after lunch so they had to start the meeting on time if they wanted to get to the airport on time.

Nathan agreed to be ready on time and bid his father good night. He then went out of the back door and through the yard along the now familiar path. He jumped over the wall and made his way through Haley's back yard. He found Haley, Brooke and Peyton relaxing in the hot tub. They greeted him and asked if he wanted to join them. Nathan told them why he was here as he rolled up his pant legs and sat down at the edge of the tub, his legs dangling into the warm water.

The girls could tell something was wrong. Although Nathan seemed happy about his brother coming to visit there seemed to be something holding his excitement back. Peyton questioned it and Nathan said "I'm scared he's not going to get along with my dad. They haven't spoken since he left and whenever I mention it Luke gets really cold about it. He thinks its dad's fault that my mum and dad separated"

"Maybe it's a good sign that he's coming. Maybe he wants to talk to your dad about it" Haley suggested

"Yeah I guess. My mum's worried too and I had to tell her that he'd have a great time"

"Of course he will. He gets to meet us" Brooke said.

Nathan, Haley and Peyton laughed. Brooke however took a hold of Nathan's shirt and pulled him into the tub. Nathan was so shocked at first that he didn't do anything but while the three girls were laughing he dunked Brooke's head underwater. When she came up, she looked at Nathan angrily for a second but then joined in the laughter. She gave Nathan a look and he nodded his head slightly indicating that he understood. Then without warning they both dunked Peyton and Haley under water. When the two girls came up from underwater a huge water fight began.

When it was over Nathan told the girls he had to go as he had to get up early tomorrow. He told them to come over to his house the next day so they could meet Lucas. They agreed and Nathan left his clothes dripping as he'd been fully clothed when Brooke had pulled him into the hot tub. He made his way to his house and Nathan crept to his room and changed out of his wet clothes. Fifteen minutes later he was fast asleep.

Nathan woke up to his alarm. He immediately shut it off and got out of bed. He showered and got dressed then headed downstairs to the kitchen. He made breakfast and was eating when Keith walked in. Keith was surprised that Nathan was ready on time but didn't question it. After breakfast, they left for the Scott Entertainment offices in Keith's Bentley.

Nathan and his father left the Scott Entertainment building just before Lucas's plane was due to land. The airport was not too far away and they would reach the airport in time to meet Lucas. The meeting had gone superbly. Nathan had been introduced to Justin and heard the new album. It was good. Nathan and Keith had liked it and Keith had given Justin his stamp of approval. The album would be released in the fall and Nathan predicted it would go to number 1 on the charts.

Nathan and Keith arrived at the airport just as the plane landed. They waited for Lucas to come out and eventually he did. The brothers embraced glad to see each other. Nathan took Lucas' suitcase out of his hand and placed it in the trunk while Keith attempted to greet his son. Keith held out his hand for Lucas to shake but Lucas just got into the back of the car. Nathan gave an apologetic look to his father before they both got into the front of the car and Keith drove them home.

The journey home was filled with tension. Lucas answered Keith's questions in a flat voice and completely ignored his fathers questions about his mother. Nathan attempted to keep the peace by talking about things that were not related to their parents separation. He talked about the meeting earlier and the friends he had made in the last couple of days.

When they got to the house, Keith was called back to the office but promised the boys he'd be there for dinner. He left and Nathan gave Lucas the grand tour. Nathan showed Lucas the downstairs then they made their up. When they got to Lucas' bedroom, Nathan could tell Lucas was impressed. Lucas' bedroom was similar to Nathan's and Lucas admitted he liked it a lot. Nathan then took Lucas to the garage to show off his father's car collection. Lucas was shocked that his father had so many nice cars and couldn't hide his excitement when he saw his own.

"What do you think?" Nathan said as he watched Lucas explore his car

"It's nice" Lucas said "He really went to great lengths to make sure we like him"

"Luke" Nathan said sternly

"Sorry. I know. I can't help it"

"Come on I gotta show you the garden and dad should be home in an hour or two"

"How long can it take to see the yard"

Nathan just laughed

Nathan showed Lucas the back yard. He walked him through from the pool to the flower beds to the area next to the wall. Nathan glanced over the wall to see if Haley or any of the other girls were near but he couldn't see anyone. Nathan then led Lucas back towards the basketball court. When he showed Lucas the court, Nathan knew a game of one on one would occur and therefore had left showing the court to last.

Nathan was right. As soon as Lucas had looked at the top of the range baskets and basketballs he picked a ball up and threw it at the back of Nathan's head. Nathan immediately grabbed the ball and threw it into the basket. Not even a minute later the two brothers were in a ferocious game.

Halfway through the game, Haley, Brooke and Peyton appeared. Nathan and Lucas stopped playing so Lucas could be introduced to the girls. After the introductions were made the boys went back to their game only this time they had an audience. Haley ended up cheering for Nathan, Brooke was cheering for Lucas and Peyton cheered whenever a basket was made regardless of the scorer. In the end Nathan won and he got a congratulatory hug from Haley and Peyton.

Peyton's phone started to ring and she walked a little away to answer it leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

Haley said "So we're going away for three weeks"

"What for?" Nathan said concerned

"I have a mini tour around the country but we'll be back in three weeks"

"Are all three of you are going?"

"Yeah. Brooke and Pey are like my entourage" Haley giggled "Plus I need Brooke for my outfits. She's a style queen"

Nathan laughed as he glanced at Brooke who was talking to Lucas. They seemed to be getting along pretty well. Nathan turned back to Haley and said "Well you have fun. I'm sure you'll be great"

"You have fun too"

"Yeah because watching my dad and brother hardly speaking is fun"

"It'll work out Nathan. I know you're father pretty well and he loves you both and I've only just met Lucas but he seems like a nice guy. They'll sort it out"

"I hope so. So I'll see you when you get back" Nathan said moving in for another hug

"Yep" Haley said hugging him back "I'll let you know when we get back. I'll have a party or movie night or something"

A while later the three girls left and Nathan and Lucas went back into the house. When Keith got back he proposes a mini fishing trip to the boys. Nathan agrees to the idea with enthusiasm whereas Lucas only agrees to it half-heartedly.

_okay that was chapter 4 please review and let me know what you thought i might not be able to update as soon as i would like to. i started university properly this week and i already have two 1000 word essays to do before the end of october second year is definitely gonna be harder than first im already scared but i will finish these stories im determined to do it okay im rambling thanks for reading please review _


	5. Chapter 5

_hey guys and girls first of all i want to thank everyone for reviewing i know its been a while university's keeping me busy but i wanted to update_

_this chapter revolves around the Scott family haley and the girls aren't in it so sorry if you were expecting some naley. just a little note I have no idea where you can fish near LA so I've made it up any way heres chapter 5_

Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Haley, Brooke and Peyton had left for the tour and Nathan had to admit that he missed them. It was weird as he had only met them a week ago but he felt like he'd known them a lot longer. They had been open and welcoming to him and he had been grateful for that.

Keith, Nathan and Lucas were setting off for their fishing trip. Keith had hired a RV for the occasion and the boys were piling their clothes and newly bought fishing gear into it. Strapped to the back of the RV was a state of the art boat perfect for fishing. Keith had only just bought it especially for the trip.

Keith drove the RV but an hour out of LA and he was already lost. He and Lucas were bickering about where they should be heading and only stopped when Nathan told them both very loudly to shut up. They had only been on the road for an hour and the constant bickering between his father and his brother was annoying Nathan.

When they finally arrived at their destination. Keith parked the RV a little away from the lake. Lucas was still angry at his father and immediately went for a walk alone. Nathan and his father let him go and started to set up the boat so it could be pushed into the lake. Lucas arrived just as they had managed to get the boat on the lake. He helped Nathan tie it up to a pole on the shore and they made their way back to the RV for lunch. Keith decided on having a cold lunch and would set up a fire for the evening. He asked the boys to find some fire wood before they went to fish so they wouldn't have to find any when it got dark.

Nathan and Lucas set off into the surrounding wood. They collected the fire wood as Nathan tried to persuade Lucas to talk to their father. Lucas was merely grunting in reply to Nathan's argument. He wasn't ready yet to ask his father the questions that had been asked a million times in his head but Lucas knew he had to do it soon. It wasn't a realisation that sat well with him but he would confront his father soon when the time was right. He told Nathan this who immediately stopped talking.

When they returned from the wood, Nathan and Lucas found their father in the boat ready to ship out. The boys dropped the twigs and branches they had collected near the RV and climbed into the boat. Keith set out into the river. They found a spot in the lake nearby and Keith showed the boys how to fish. Pretty soon Nathan was doing well but Lucas was having trouble. Keith climbed over to Lucas on the boat and tried to show him what he was doing wrong.

"I'm fine" Lucas said angrily, the frustration from not getting the fishing right and with Keith trying to help getting to him "You can't tell me what to do"

"I'm your father" Keith said annoyed by Lucas' attitude

"My father" Lucas scoffed "You haven't been my father for a year. When were you acing as my father when you left us? When you left mum?"

"Lucas…"

"No I don't want you to apologise. You left without telling us why. All me and Nate know is that you didn't want us anymore and you decided to move across the country to get away"

"I did not move across the country to get away from you or your brother"

"So it was mum. I didn't realise mum had treated you so badly that you stopped loving her and had to move away"

"Lucas shut up and let me speak" Keith said loudly. Lucas was immediately quiet "Me and your mother separated because I needed to move across the country. Living in Tree Hill was not helping my business and your mother understood that. But we both knew she and you boys couldn't leave Tree Hill so we did what we thought was best. But I can tell you that I love your mother. I didn't want the separation but your mother felt it was the easiest option to take where it concerned you boys"

Lucas was silent. He had finally been told the truth and it had slapped him in the face. His mother had chosen the to be legally separated from his father not the other way around as he'd always presume. Lucas looked at his brother and saw a shocked look on his face. It seemed Nathan had not known the truth either. He looked up at his father and saw a tear fall down Keith's face.

Keith wiped away the tear and said gruffly "Come on we best be getting back"

They headed back to shore and Nathan jumped out of the boat to secure it tightly to the shore. He didn't want to speak. He hadn't been a part of the conversation but it had affected him just the same. The shock of his fathers revelation had not quite worn off but he knew his brother was feeling more angst than before.

Lucas had purposely upset his father the past year and now he was paying for it. He wanted to apologise to his father but he didn't know what to say. Instead he just followed Keith's orders as they set up the camp fire.

The group was silent as they ate. The only sounds they could hear where the crackling of the fire and the soft waves of the river. But the silence was interrupted by Lucas.

"Why didn't you say something" he asked looking at Keith "You let me believe that you and mum had separated because you didn't love her anymore"

"It was for the best Lucas. I didn't want you to resent your mother and even more so I thought it would be easier for you both to understand"

"Understand?" Lucas repeated "What are we five years old? We were sixteen when you left. I'm sure me and Nathan were old enough to understand what was going on"

"It's done Lucas. I would rather spend the rest of this trip getting to know you again. I don't mind answering the questions but you have to quit accusing someone for the break up. It happened and me and your mother had both decided on it"

Lucas nodded and finished his meal. Keith and Nathan followed suit. The spent the next hour tidying up and getting ready for bed. Just as they were about to sleep Lucas said "Just so you know. I think she still loves you too" Keith just smiled at Lucas and went to sleep.

The rest of the trip went almost perfectly. The only problem they had was when Nathan caught a big fish that refused to come out of the water therefore sending Nathan in instead. It had been fairly horrifying at the time as Keith and Lucas tried to rescue Nathan but eventually became a funny story.

When Keith, Nathan and Lucas arrived home Keith told the boys that he would be working hard for the next few weeks as a major artist was releasing an album and Keith was personally helping with the launch. Keith offered them the option of helping. Lucas would have gladly accepted, given the opportunity to spend more time with his father, but Nathan rejected it instead turning to Lucas and asking "How do you feel about going on another trip?"

_so that was chpater 5 and i can promise you the next chapter has the girls in as well as some naley and brucas interaction ive already written the chapter so if you give me lots of reviews i may be persuaded to update in the next few days let me know what you think_


	6. Chapter 6

_hey guys and girls thanks for the reviews just a quick shout out to HJS-NS-23 for being right and to inzie23 i hope you like me now lol and to my other reviewers you guys are aawesome_

_i hope you like this chapter review and let me know what you think_

Chapter 6

Nathan and Lucas opened the door to their father's penthouse apartment in Manhattan. They dropped their bags in the living room and had a look around discovering that the apartment was as big as their house in Tree Hill.

"Dad is gonna have to get us another house in Tree Hill" Nathan said "Or when we go home it's gonna feel really small"

"I know what you mean but this place is nice and check out the view. You can see the whole of New York from here"

Nathan laughed at his brother's enthusiasm. After the confrontation during the fishing trip, Lucas had started to act more like himself and Nathan was glad of it. Lucas had changed when their father had left which had put a strain on the relationship between the boys but now Nathan knew it would be ok.

Lucas looked at Nathan and said "Do you want to tell me now why we're in New York?"

Nathan smiled and said "Haley has a concert tonight so I thought we'd drop in. you know surprise the girls"

"I like the way you think man" Lucas said "But how are we gonna get in? The concert's sold out"

"We're Keith Scott's sons and that makes us VIP"

"You got Dad to call her people didn't you?" Lucas asked amused

"Yeah but Haley and the girls don't know. So we're gonna sneak in during rehearsals and surprise them"

"Sounds good. Let's go"

Nathan and Lucas arrived at the concert venue. One of the venue staff took them to the main hall where Haley was practising. She was singing as she played the piano, her voice momentarily mesmerising Nathan. He had heard Haley James sing but never live and it was amazing. He and Lucas walked to the front of the venue and as they got nearer, Haley noticed them and screamed. But her scream was nothing compared to the one that came from Brooke who had been sitting on the seats with Peyton watching Haley.

"Oh my God" Brooke screamed as she made her way to Nathan and Lucas flinging herself into Lucas' arms "I can't believe you guys are here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked Lucas

Nathan, Haley and Peyton looked at the pair questionably. Lucas answered their questioning gazes "Me and Brooke have been keeping in touch since she left for the concert"

"So that's who you've been talking to?" Peyton said. Brooke nodded her head in answer.

Brooke then walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"Hey Nathan" she said laughing

"Hey Brooke" Nathan said laughing at her antics

Nathan and Lucas then hugged the other girls before Haley asked "So what are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd surprise you" Nathan answered "So we're staying at my dad's apartment and we thought after the concert we could hang out there"

"Sounds like a plan" Haley said turning to the girls who nodded their heads in agreement

"Well you better practise and me, Luke and the girls are gonna watch you mess up"

"Nathan!" Haley said loudly hitting him on the arm "Now when I go on stage tonight all I'm gonna remember is you saying that"

"I'm sorry. It's a joke. You'll do great"

Haley continued to practise while the four other teenagers watched her. When she was done they got some lunch where they caught up on all the stuff that had been happening. Lucas told the girls the story of Nathan and the fish and the girls found it really funny until Nathan pointed out that he could have died.

In the evening Haley performed her concert with the boys watching in the VIP section of the crowd. Haley was an amazing singer but even more than that she was an amazing performer. She knew how to captivate a crowds attention and Nathan and Lucas were impressed by her performance on stage.

After the concert the five teenagers headed to Keith's apartment to hang out. They ordered pizza and other junk food and watched a movie before Peyton declared she was tired. Peyton went to sleep in Nathan's room that Nathan had kindly offered for her and Haley as Brooke and Lucas had disappeared into Lucas' room to talk.

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on Lucas' bed talking about what had happened between him and his father. Brooke was a good listener and was glad that Lucas had finally made up with Keith. She gave Lucas a congratulatory hug but as they were pulling out of it their eyes locked. Lucas leaned in as Brooke did and their lips met. Their eyes fluttered shut as the moment took them to a place where only the other existed. But that moment was abruptly stopped when Lucas pulled back and said "We can't do this"

"Why not?"

"We live across the country from each other and it would be too hard for both me and you if we did anything"

"Maybe you're right"

"I really like you Brooke"

"I really like you too Lucas but I understand what you mean. Come on let's go to bed"

Lucas and Brooke fell asleep under the covers a tiny bit of both hearts breaking as reality set in and they realised they couldn't be together if they lived almost three thousand miles away from each other.

Back in the living room, Nathan had just finished telling his version of the Lucas/Keith confrontation and had moved onto complimenting Haley on her concert. He told her she had done a really good job and she thanked him for the compliments.

"I love performing" she said " There's nothing like the sound of thousands of fans screaming for you. It's amazing"

"Well I only get a few hundred but I gotta say it does make my day"

"When you play basketball?"

"Yeah. I love it. It has a way of bringing everyone together and you feel like everyone's cheering for you. I know there's always four other guys up on the court with me but I still feel like it's all for me"

After a while both realised they were tired and Haley retreated into Nathan's room to sleep while Nathan went to sleep on the couch. Before he fell asleep Nathan replayed the days events in his head. He was glad that he had decided to come out to New York to see the girls as it had given him a chance to spend more time with Haley and get to know her better. Nathan realised that he was getting to know Haley James teenager not Haley James, teen idol.

The next morning Nathan woke up to the sound of giggling. He opened his eyes to find Haley and Peyton taking a picture of him on Haley's cellphone. He threw a cushion at them which then started a loud pillow fight. This caused Brooke and Lucas to emerge from Lucas' bedroom. They were immediately bombarded with cushions. Brooke quickly started throwing them back while Lucas went into the bedroom for reinforcements.

Finally with hundreds of feathers on the floor and five tired teenagers amongst them the pillow fight was stopped. The teens lay on the floor of the lounge and caught their breath before Peyton announced that she, Brooke and Haley had to leave.

"Why?" Nathan asked

"Haley has an interview with a magazine and then she's going on TRL. Then we're heading to Chicago. Haley's singing there tomorrow"

The girls decided to head back to their hotel and get ready so Haley could be ready for her interviews. Before they left they invited Nathan and Lucas to the TRL studios so they could see them before they left for Chicago. After the girls left Nathan and Lucas tackled the mess that they had made.

Later that day Nathan and Lucas made their way to Times Square and the TRL studio. When they got there the boys were shown into the room Haley, Brooke and Peyton were in. The two boys talked to the girls while Haley had her make-up done. A TV had been set up in the room so the group could see Haley's interview while she was on air. Fifteen minutes later and Haley was asked to go into the green room just off the main studio. She left and Peyton switched on the TV and they watched the show.

Haley went on air and Nathan smiled as he remembered Haley's words yesterday. Today the screaming was again just for her and Nathan knew Haley was loving it. She progressed through her interview, talking about the tour and other projects she was pursuing in the coming months including recording a new album. When the show ended Haley left the main studio and headed back to her dressing room.

The group then left Times Square and headed to the hotel Haley, Brooke and Peyton should have slept in last night. At the hotel the girls finished packing and they headed outside. The tour bus was waiting for the girls. Haley, Brooke and Peyton said bye to Nathan and Lucas and gave them hugs promising to let htem know as soon as they were back home. Peyton got into the bus while Haley started playfully hitting Nathan when he told her not to mess up on any of the other shows she had to do. Brooke and Lucas were standing a little away saying goodbye.

"So I'll see you when you get back" Lucas said

"You can count on it" Brooke replied giving Lucas a long hug. When she pulled out of it she kissed Lucas on the cheek and said almost sadly "See you soon Lucas"

"Bye Brooke" Lucas replied almost as sombrely

Brooke followed Haley onto the bus and the girls waved out of the window as the bus drove away. Nathan and Lucas went back to the apartment. They weren't leaving New York until the next evening so they had plenty of time to do whatever they wanted but without the presence of the three girls they now called friends they didn't really feel like doing anything.

_that was chapter 6 i hope you liked it let me know what you think (reviews are preferable)_


	7. Chapter 7

_hey guys and girls thanks for the reviews they were awesome as always_

_here's chapter seven. i hope you like it. let me know what you think_

Chapter 7

Nathan and Lucas were watching an old basketball game when Nathan got a text on his phone. It was from Haley. '_Hey we're back in town. Throwing a party tonight. You and Lucas have to come. No excuses :)__' _Nathan laughed at the text and looked out of his bedroom window to the wall at the back of the garden. He would climb over that wall later.

Nathan and Lucas had gone back to LA from New York a day after the girls had left and had spent the week following helping their dad at the office. Nathan and Lucas had found some of the work challenging but on reflection had realised how much they enjoyed working at Scott Entertainment. They had met several more music artists and producers and were finally able to face them without looking starstruck.

Lucas had confessed to Nathan his feelings for Brooke but admitted that he didn't know if rejecting her had been a good idea. But for now being friends was going to be their best option. Nathan agreed with Lucas and his decision but was upset for his brother. Lucas had finally found someone he actually liked and they lived half way across the country. Even Nathan knew it would be too hard for them to make it work.

That evening Nathan and Lucas made their way over the wall and into the James/Davis/Sawyer residence. The party was already in full swing and everyone seemed to be having a good time. They found their hostesses and Nathan was able to introduce Lucas to Rachel, Bevin, Shelley and Teresa. Once all the formalities were out of the way Nathan and Haley became oblivious to the people around them as they talked about what they had been up to since New York. Brooke and Lucas also ended up talking to each other but Lucas noticed that despite Brooke attempting to act normal she seemed to be distancing herself from him.

Nathan and Lucas stayed until the guests went home. They helped the girls tidy up. Despite the late hour they sat in the lounge and talked. Brooke and Peyton were leaving the next day to visit their parents. They told the boys they would be gone for two weeks. When Nathan asked Haley why she wasn't visiting hers she said "My parents were going to come here but they've gone on a cruise as a second honeymoon. Its their twentieth wedding anniversary and I wanted to do something special"

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea. A while later Nathan noticed Lucas was very quiet. When he asked him what was wrong Lucas said "I'm just thinking that maybe with Brooke and Peyton going to visit their parents, I should go see mum. What do you think?"

"Yeah that's a good idea but I don't think I'll come. I don't want to leave dad"

"And you can keep Haley company" Brooke added

"Yeah that's a great idea" Peyton said sending a knowing smile to Brooke

Nathan and Lucas then went back to their house. Keith was asleep so Lucas decided to tell him the plan the next morning. When he heard it Keith was surprised but understanding. He immediately booked a flight which left that afternoon and promised to pick Lucas up from the airport when he came back in two weeks. Nathan dropped Lucas off at the airport where they said their goodbyes. When Lucas went through to the gate Nathan drove back to his house then climbed over the wall to see Haley.

Haley was sitting in the lounge strumming a slow tune on a guitar. Nathan watched her for a minute and noticed that she was writing a song. Every few seconds she would write down a few notes on a piece of paper sat on the coffee table in front of her. She looked up suddenly aware of being watched and smiled at Nathan as he made his way into the room.

"Have Brooke and Peyton left?" he asked

"Yeah I dropped them off at the airport this morning. I don't think Brooke wanted to go"

"Why?" Nathan said wondering if Brooke had mentioned anything to Haley about Lucas

"She said she was enjoys the company in LA more than back home. I think she was talking about one person in particular"

"Really?" Nathan said "I didn't know she liked me so much" he added joking

Haley laughed "I think we both know she was referring to your brother. Although since New York she's been acting a little strange. I think something happened"

Nathan didn't say anything. It wasn't his place to say anything. This was between Lucas and Brooke and he said so when Haley questioned his knowledge on the subject.

"Come on Nathan. You have to tell me something"

"It's not my place to tell. If Brooke wants to tell you about it she will and until then I'm keeping my mouth shut"

"Fine" Haley said childishly "But I'll get it out of you eventually"

"We'll just see about that"

Nathan and Haley then started playing video games and Nathan was able to finally beat Haley at the game. Haley accused Nathan of cheating and he told her she was a sore loser. Haley then challenged Nathan to a rematch. He agreed and they played and the price for the winner was to pick the film they were going to watch later. Haley was in the mood to watch a chick flick and she made that very clear to Nathan. Nathan was determined to win so they could watch anything that wasn't a chick flick. The game lasted a lot longer than the ones before. It was too close to call who was going to win the game until the last second when Haley managed to beat Nathan.

Nathan let out a load groan. Not only had he lost the game again to Haley but he was going to have to watch another girly film. He admitted in his head that it hadn't been disastrous the last time but that didn't make him want to watch the film any more.

"Can we watch one that's not too girly? Please?" he desperately asked Haley

"Actually I was thinking we watch Kill Bill. The violence in the game has had its effect on me"

They watched Volume One and after decided to make some food before watching the second. Haley was making macaroni and cheese. Nathan decided to keep her company in the kitchen while she cooked and Haley told Nathan a little bit about her childhood and how she met Brooke and Peyton on the first day of school. Just as she was finishing her story Nathan's phone started to ring. It was Lucas.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey man. Just wanted to let you know I got to Tree Hill alright. I'm at the café with the guys just having dinner then we're gonna head to the rivercourt. How you doing?"

"Good just hanging out with Haley. She's just making dinner. Mac and cheese"

"What are you five?"

"That's what I said but Haley claims it's the food of the Gods"

"Alright well I gotta go but I'll see you in two weeks. Mum says hi by the way"

"Well tell mum I said hi too"

Nathan and Lucas said their goodbyes and Nathan hung up. He turned back to Haley and told her that Lucas thought that macaroni and cheese was a kids food as well. She just scoffed and handed Nathan his plate. They went back into the lounge and watched another movie while they ate. After the movie Nathan talked about his friends in Tree Hill and told Haley she should visit the town.

"I will" she replied "But only if you give me the grand tour"

"Deal. I'll show you the river court where we hang out and my mums café and you can meet the guys"

"Why don't you invite your friends over for the rest of the summer?"

"I don't know if I can. I'd have to ask my dad and I don't know if they could all afford it"

Nathan and Haley continued to talk until they were both tired. Nathan said goodnight and left Haley's house and walked to his own. He was asleep within five minutes of getting back to his room.

The next morning Nathan woke up but was too tired to get out of bed. Instead he turned the TV on. Flicking through the channels he suddenly landed on a news channel that was broadcasting a report on Haley.

"Haley James, teen sensation is reported to not be as angelic as the music world perceives her to be. Reports have occurred last night that before her rise to fame the 'Halo' singer spent time in a rehab facility battling alcohol addictions. Graham has more"

_and so the drama begins. i hope you liked the chapter. let me know what you think (reviews are preferable)_


	8. Chapter 8

_hey guys and girls sorry its been a while ive been really busy i haven't finished the next chapter of perfect solution but i hope i do soon. as always thank you for the reviews we've hit over a hundred so thank you so much it means a lot_

_this chapter is not brilliant but i hope you like. it carries on from the last so the speech at the beginning is the news report. let me know what you think_

Chapter 8

"_Thanks Claire. I'm standing outside the LA home of Haley James who has been reported to have spent 6 months in a rehab clinic in Chicago when she was only 14 years old. According to the report she had been battling addictions to alcohol and seeing a therapist but nothing more has been said. This is devastating news for fans of the star who have perceived the singer as an all around good girl. No comment has been made by the star as yet but we'll be reporting live from Haley's home here in LA as news comes in"_

Nathan switched off the TV in disbelief. 'Was the report true?' he wondered. He immediately picked up his phone and dialled Haley's number but the number was busy. Nathan decided to do the next best thing. Quickly getting ready he went downstairs and out into the back yard 'Thank goodness for the wall' he thought as he made his way over it and into Haley's yard. Nathan rushed to Haley's house and let himself in.

Haley was sitting in the lounge watching the news reports a cushion in her lap and tears streaming down her face. He immediately went to her and gave her a hug. Nathan wasn't sure what to say so decided to keep quiet and just held her in his arms. Haley soon stopped crying but decided to stay in Nathan's arms a little longer.

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Haley jumped out of Nathan's arms and picked it up. It was her agent. Haley started telling the agent what to tell the press.

"Just tell them that the reports are true and that I will make a formal statement soon" Haley was silent for a few seconds before she said clearly flustered "I don't know how soon. I need time to think and calm down. I have to tell them the truth and it's not something I want to relive" She was silent again before "Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll be at the studio…Yeah I'm still gonna go. I have to…Ok I'll see you then. Bye"

Haley hung up and turned to Nathan. The look on her face told Nathan that she didn't want to talk about it so he suggested they watch a movie instead. Nathan had already turned the TV off, not wanting Haley to see the numerous news channels reporting the news about her. He spent the rest of the day just hanging out with her hoping to help her forget but every now and then he would catch a glimpse of Haley and she would have a far off look on her face.

During the day Haley received a lot of calls from her friends and family. She ignored most of them having already spoken to her parents. However when Rachel rang, Haley answered letting her know that she was ok and that she did not want any visitors. Haley knew that Rachel, Bevin, Shelley and Teresa would want to see her but she was not ready to see anyone just yet.

In the evening while they were having dinner, Haley told Nathan that she would tell him the truth after they had eaten. Nathan nodded his head. Haley seemed to find the truth rather painful but the selfish part of Nathan wanted to know why. They continued to eat in silence and when they had finished went to sit in the lounge.

Haley sat at the far end of the couch from Nathan, the cushion from the morning pressed against her chest as if she was trying to protect herself. She wasn't looking at him but at the space between them instead. Nathan knew that what she was about to tell him was going to hurt so he said "You don't have to do this Haley. We can wait until you're ready"

"If I can't tell you I won't be able to tell them" she said glancing at the TV as if the reporters were stuck in there

"Ok but if it gets too much just stop"

Haley nodded, took a deep breath then started to speak. "When I was fourteen I started dating this guy, Chris. He was a year older than me but I knew him through a family friend. We'd been going out for a month and it was Valentines Day. Chris was taking me to dinner and a movie, you know typical date" Nathan nodded

"After the movie we went for a drive. Chris took me to this spot where loads of people go. It was a typical make out spot. We were in the back seat kissing when he started to unbutton my top. I told him to stop and he did. But after a while he started doing it again and he didn't stop"

Haley took a breath, her grip on the cushion tightened and then started to speak again "He was on top of me and I couldn't push him off because he was so much stronger than me. He started touching me and then he started unbuttoning my jeans. I tried to push him off and asked him to stop but he wouldn't. There wasn't anyone around either so I couldn't scream. Then he let go of me and backed off slightly. I thought he was stopping so I moved to pull my jeans back up but he stopped me. He undid his jeans and forced himself in me"

Haley stopped talking tears running down her face. Nathan moved across the couch and pulled her towards him gently into a hug. She let him and settled into his arms. They sat there for a few minutes when Haley started talking again

"I didn't tell anyone. I felt dirty. I couldn't tell anyone so I started drinking instead. It helped me forget. Brooke and Peyton thought I was just embracing the party lifestyle that everyone was joining at the time and I let them believe it. But after a while they noticed what it was doing to me. So they told my parents. And that's how I ended up in rehab"

Nathan held onto Haley tighter wishing he could do something to help her forget. Something that would erase the memory. Or somehow turn back time for her so she wouldn't have gone on that date but there wasn't anything he could do except comfort her.

"Brooke and Pey called me this morning before you came" Haley said "They still don't know the truth. They said they were going to come back but I told them not to"

"Do you want them to? Because I can call them if you do" Nathan said wanting to help

Haley shook her head "They can't really do anything here" she said "And I have you?" she asked more than stated

Nathan gave her a squeeze and said "Of course you do"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone"

Nathan agreed and rang his dad to let him know. Keith asked about Haley and Nathan told him that she was ok. He told Keith that there was more to the story than what was being reported but it was up to Haley who she told what. Keith told Nathan to tell Haley that if she needed anything to let him know and that he would personally send a blacked out car for her tomorrow. Nathan repeated his conversation with his father to Haley. She expressed her gratitude.

An hour later Nathan and Haley were both tired. Haley stood up and Nathan followed her up the stairs. Haley gave him a quick tour showing him where Brooke and Peyton's rooms were before showing him hers. Nathan went to look at the view from the balcony while Haley got changed into her pyjamas. When she came to join him Nathan put his arm around her shoulders and said "I'm sorry you had to go through so much but it's gonna be ok. You've done well for yourself Haley"

Haley nodded then pulled Nathan back into the room. She wordlessly motioned for Nathan to get into bed with her which he did and they fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Nathan woke up and it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. Haley wasn't in the bed but Nathan could hear the shower running. He lay in the bed until Haley came out of the bathroom fully clothed and telling Nathan to get his butt out of bed.

"I have to leave in fifteen minutes," she said as she hurriedly put some things in her handbag, "So you need to leave"

Nathan reluctantly got out of bed and stretched hoping to get rid of the tiredness that overwhelmed him. Turning to Haley he asked "Are you going to be ok?"

Haley looked at him for a second before saying "Yeah. I'll be inside all day so no-one will really see me. I'll be fine"

"Call me if you need me ok" he said before moving towards her and giving her a hug.

"I will"

Nathan left Haley's house and made his way to his own. Unable to fall back to sleep, he showered, changed and headed to Scott Entertainment to see if his father needed any help.

While Nathan was working that day his thoughts drifted to Haley and what she had told him. Nathan had been shocked that someone had done what Chris had done to her. Nathan was also worried about what would happen when Haley told the world what had happened. Nathan knew that people were probably saying degrading things about Haley and calling her a fake but Nathan knew when the truth is revealed, some would immediately switch their minds and act like they hadn't said anything bad.

After work Nathan and his father went to eat at a restaurant. The meal was pleasant but as they were leaving Keith and Nathan were bombarded with questions about Haley. The press knew about Nathan and Lucas' trip to see Haley in New York, and they knew they were friends as well as neighbours. Nathan and Keith dodged the questions. Keith finally told the paparazzi that Haley would make a statement soon and that they should wait for that.

As they were driving home, Nathan got a text from Haley. '_Cud u come over 2nite?' _was all it said. Nathan immediately replied and when he reached the Scott mansion he grabbed a few things from his room before jumping over the wall.

_that was chapter 8 i hope you liked let me know if you did or didn't. i don't mind critisism it helps improve my writing. i should update next monday if not sooner. until then please review_


	9. Chapter 9

_hey guys and girls. firstly i want to apologise for being so late in my update. i haven't really been inspired to write but i've been in a writing mood the last few days and i've managed to finsish this chapter, the next and part of chapter 11 so another should be soon but it depends on when this writing streak ends_

_heres chapter 9 i hope you like its not brilliant but please let me know what you think as it helps me write_

Chapter 9

Nathan woke up with Haley in his arms. She was snuggled up to him and Nathan could not help but enjoy the feeling. Then it hit him. Nathan had always known he was attracted to Haley. He had been long before he had met her. However, the feel of Haley in his arms had made him realise how much he actually liked her. Nathan realised his feelings for Haley had gradually increased as he slowly got to know her. It was too late for him now. Nathan Scott officially liked Haley James.

Haley stirred in Nathan's arms as she woke up. She stopped moving when she noticed the position she was in. Nathan removed his arm and apologised but Haley brushed his apology away. She did not mind. It had been comforting, something she needed since the report of her stint in rehab had been unleashed. Haley got out of bed and got ready. She needed to talk to the press and tell them the truth. It was going to hurt but it was the only option she had.

Nathan got ready in the guest bathroom and waited in the lounge for Haley. As he sat on the couch watching the news, he wondered if he should tell Haley that he liked her. He was mentally listing the advantages and disadvantages when Haley herself came into the room. Haley immediately joined Nathan on the couch.

"Thanks for staying with me last night," she said, "I just need someone with me"

"I'm glad you trust me enough to let me stay with you" Nathan replied

"That's what's weird. I've only known you a few weeks Nathan and I can trust you more than some people I've known for years"

"I know what you mean"

Nathan's conscience started a battle in his head. '_Okay Nathan just tell her the truth. Or maybe ask her out. That would be a good idea. Just relax and tell her. It's only Haley'_

'_Haley James famous music star who a few weeks ago you hardly knew'_

'_But you know her now and that's the reason why you like her so go for it'_

But before Nathan could say anything Haley had given Nathan a hug. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively. When she moved away Haley said, "You're a really good friend Nathan. I'm glad our friendship wasn't affected by what I told you"

Nathan felt his insides drop. She had just called him a friend and clearly thought their friendship was too important to break. So he put a smile on his face and sincerely said "What happened wasn't your fault and the world is going to know that"

"I told Brooke, Pey and my parents yesterday. They all freaked out and if that's anything to go by I don't know what to do"

"Haley," Nathan said, "Brooke, Peyton and your parents are probably the only people that really know the real you. I'm not surprised they were shocked. You and I both know that telling the truth is the only way to get through this"

Haley nodded and asked Nathan if he would be there when she told the press and consequently the world what had happened almost three and a half years ago. She picked up a notebook she used to write lyrics in and pulled out a piece of paper. She had written exactly what she needed to say at the press conference that would be held later that day. Keith had offered a conference room at Scott Entertainment for Haley and she had gladly accepted.

"Are you going to be there?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I am," Nathan said, shocked that she had had to ask him that question. "What did you think I was going to do? Leave you by yourself and watch it on TV"

Haley laughed at his comment. She should have known Nathan would be there for her. Just like she had known to trust him almost as soon as she had met him. Maybe it was because he was Keith Scott's son or that she had known a lot about him before she had met him. Either way Haley was glad Nathan was a part of her life. She needed him now in more ways than as a support system.

When they reached Scott Entertainment, Nathan and Haley were shown into a room adjoining the room Haley would shortly be making her statement from. Haley was nervous and Nathan could tell. She was pacing the length of the room and biting her bottom lip, a trait he had noticed when Haley was nervous or scared. Getting up from his seat Nathan walked into her path, stopping her pacing. She glanced at him before looking down to the piece of paper in her hand.

Nathan pulled Haley into a hug and felt her melt in his arms. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes and said, "It's going to be ok. Just read what you wrote and remember you don't have to answer any questions if you don't want to."

Haley nodded. She was clearly still scared. But when she was called into the press room she nodded her head determinedly and walked confidently to face the press.

Nathan followed into the room and noticed the vast numbers of reporters and photographers that had been packed into the room. He watched Haley walk onto the stage and stood behind a podium, several microphones attached to it. A call for silence was made and the room was silent except for the steady hum of the cameras recording and the clicks from the photographers.

"Thank you" Haley said "I would like to read a statement I have already prepared. The following information will explain the events that occurred the year before I released my first album. I would appreciate if you would keep your silence while I speak."

The room remained quiet and Haley continued "When I was fourteen I was dating a boy a year older than me. We went on a date on valentines day which ended in him raping me" Gasps of shock echoed through the room and the camera clicks became more frequent. A request for silence was put out and the room fell silent again.

"Thank you. Umm…" Haley said as she scanned the piece of paper, locating where she had stopped reading and continued, "I did not tell anyone what had happened but chose, stupidly, to turn to alcohol to help. I wanted to forget it had happened but I couldn't. My friends noticed how heavily I was drinking and when it became a concern for them they informed my parents.

"When I did not tell my parents why I had started drinking or promised to stop they chose to send me to the rehab centre. I spent six months there getting sober, beating my addiction but also receiving counselling for the trauma the event had caused me. In strict confidence, my therapist did not tell my parents or anyone else what had happened but advised me to tell someone instead. I said I would but I never did.

"During my time at rehab I turned to my love for music. I was constantly writing music and lyrics and several of the patients at the clinic advised me to pursue music as a career. I did not think it was possible but as my time in rehab lengthened I found it a more attractive idea.

"When I left rehab, I sent a CD of my music to the Scott Entertainment company and was signed shortly after. Mr Scott has been a great help in my career as well as the rest of the Scott Entertainment family and I thank them for all the support they have shown me in the last few days.

"I will not lie and say that I wanted the world to know this truth. But as the truth of my time in rehab came out I wanted to tell it especially to my fans. I hope I haven't let any of you down and I hope you will continue to show your love and support. I thank you all for coming and I would appreciate it if I could have my privacy while I deal with my problems. Thank you."

Haley walked quickly off the stage, ignoring the questions that were thrown her way, and into the adjoining room. Nathan immediately followed and gave her a hug. She returned it but quickly pulled out. Haley then announced to her agent and manager that she was going to go home. They gave her hugs before she left with Nathan in the car outside.

The next few days, Nathan spent hanging out with Haley. He barely left her house except to get clothes or if Haley needed to go to the studio. The paparazzi had mostly left the front of her house but a few were still positioned outside her home hoping to learn more about the incident. Haley had been sneaking out using the Scott mansion. Rachel, Bevin, Shelley and Teresa had made a few visits but had to stop when the press started to hound them for information.

Haley had been teaching Nathan how to cook. He had become a willing learner and had only burnt the food once when he had left to watch TV. Haley was teaching him how to make lasagne. They had put the dish in the oven and were washing up when Haley said, "I'm glad there's the wall at the back of the yard. It makes it a lot easier for you to come see me"

"I'm glad it's there because I do not want to walk down my driveway and up yours. Have you seen the length of them"

"Yeah that is true"

Nathan and Haley continued to talk as they finished cooking and ate. They learnt a lot about each other. Haley discovered more about Nathan and Lucas' life in Tree Hill and she envied him. Haley had Brooke and Peyton to keep her grounded but sometimes she missed being a normal teenager, but Haley knew that life in the public eye was inevitable as she continued to make music. However it was not stopping her from trying to avoid it as much as possible.

Nathan was glad he could spend time with Haley but he knew being cooped up in her house or at the studio was not doing any good. Haley needed to get out and confront her fears. Nathan knew Haley was scared of the paparazzi and what they would ask her if she went out in public but Nathan knew if she did not do it soon, the press would continue to talk until she did.

When they went to bed that night, Nathan decided to bring the subject up.

"Haley," he said drawing her attention to him as they lay in bed, "Do you think maybe we should go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Why?" she asked.

"We've been inside for days and I think it would be a good idea to go out."

"You can go out if you want, but I think I'll stay at home."

"They're not going to go away if you stay inside."

Haley turned to him resting her head in her hand as she lay on her side. She was shocked that he had been able to read her so easily. Yes, she was hiding from the press and the photographers and the questions, but she hadn't realised she'd been so obvious.

"I want to forget."

"It will only go away if you confront it. Trust me Hales."

Haley thought for a moment. "Will you help me forget?" she asked.

Nathan was not sure what she had in mind but he was willing to do anything. "Yeah of course I will," he said.

Haley reached up and kissed him.

_okay that was chapter 9 i hope you liked it please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter_


	10. Chapter 10

_hey guys and girls as always thank you for the reviews here's chapter 10 i hope you like please review and let me know what you think_

Chapter 10

Nathan woke up with Haley in his arms. She was still sleeping but he managed to get out of bed without waking her. Nathan had been shocked when Haley had kissed him and he wasn't sure what it meant but it had felt good. After Haley had pulled away, she had snuggled up to Nathan, as she usually did and had fallen asleep. They hadn't talked and Nathan wasn't sure if they were going to.

When Haley woke up, she acted as she usually did and Nathan took the hint that she wasn't going to mention the events of the night before. He was ok with that. If Haley thought kissing him was a mistake, then that was fine. He could still say he had kissed Haley James. However he was a little upset that not only was she not mentioning it but that maybe she had not liked it.

When Haley and Nathan were eating breakfast, Nathan mentioned going out again. Haley looked up at him for a few moments before saying, "I think we should but only for a little while."

Just then both the front door opened and a very angry Brooke walked through, followed by an annoyed looking Peyton. Nathan and Haley jumped up to greet them and Nathan walked forward to help Brooke with her suitcases.

"Those people outside," Brooke said without saying hello or a thank you to Nathan, "are so annoying. How am I expected to get into my own house if they practically stand in front of the gates."

"I'm sorry," Haley said giving Brooke a hug. "It will die down eventually," she added.

Brooke then pulled Haley into another hug which lasted awhile she said, "I wish I'd been there for you."

"You were Brooke. You made sure I got help. You helped save me."

"I helped get you in that situation. I told you to go out with him," Brooke said crying, "It's all my fault."

Haley held Brooke by the shoulders and made sure she was looking at her before saying, "It is not your fault Brooke. I don't want you ever to think that it was."

"Haley's right," Peyton interrupted, "We all have a little blame but ultimately its his fault."

Brooke nodded and the three friends hugged each other. They only pulled apart when Nathan's phone started to ring. It was Lucas. He told Nathan that he was back in LA and had a surprise for him.

"What?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Why don't you open Haley's back door and find out."

Nathan hung up and moved to open the porch door. At first all he saw was his brother and he smiled happy to see him but his face turned to shock when he saw who was standing behind Lucas. Nathan and Lucas' best friends Jake, Skills, Mouth, Chase and Tim all stood laughing at Nathan's expression.

Nathan opened the door and he hugged Lucas before hugging and bumping fists with his friends.

"I can't believe you're here," he said still shocked.

"Well we had to see the awesome mansion you kept on telling us about," Mouth replied.

The boys caught up until Haley, Brooke and Peyton came outside to find out where Nathan had walked off to.

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed and jumped into Lucas's arms. She was obviously happy to see him. When they let go, Lucas hugged Haley and Peyton in greeting and introduced the girls to their friends.

Later that day the boys were playing basketball on the outdoor court while the Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Bevin, Shelley and Teresa watched. Earlier, Haley had suggested they have a small get together to celebrate Brooke, Peyton and Lucas' return as well as the arrival of Nathan's friends but Nathan had suggested they meet at the Scott mansion. Nathan knew that when his friends saw the basketball court they would not be able to resist playing and knowing the level of competitiveness amongst the friends, Nathan knew they would probably be there until late.

Mouth, who was also watching, was commentating on the game. Mouth had told the girls earlier that he knew basketball inside out, he just couldn't play.

"And there's Lucas Scott with another 3-pointer. Scores tied 25-25," he said in his best commentary voice.

"Do you want to be a sports announcer?" Shelley asked.

Mouth was stunned for a minute. All the girls had taken the time to talk to him but Mouth was not used to such a pretty girl paying him so much attention. Realising he hadn't spoken an answer he said, "Uh yeah. I guess."

"You'd do great. My dad owns a TV company. Maybe next year you could do a summer internship."

"That'll be awesome."

"I'll talk to my dad and maybe you could meet him while you're here. We should probably record you doing some commentary just so he can hear what you're like."

"I have a website which has all the Ravens games from last season saved. We could use that."

Rachel elbowed Bevin slightly to get her attention. She pointed discretely to Mouth and Shelley clearly sensing the vibe between them and the two giggled. Teresa wondering what was so funny, questioned the girls and eventually Haley, Brooke and Peyton were giggling along too. Every once in a while, the girls would glance at the pair interacting as they watched the game.

When the game ended, the group of teenagers moved indoors to eat and watch a movie. Keith had to make an emergency trip to New York and had left that afternoon , apologising to his sons and promising to be back as soon as possible. Nathan had ordered pizzas and they arrived just as everyone was settling down in the lounge. Nathan distributed the food and everyone ate as they watched the film.

When the film ended, everyone tried to avoid tidying up. Eventually they agreed to draw straws. Nathan and Haley became the unlucky victims on clean up duty. While they threw away the pizza boxes and soda cans in the trash, remembering to recycle, Haley said, "It's weird being here."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused.

"Usually we hang out at my place. We're never here."

"That's because your place doesn't come with parents."

"And my place is so much cooler."

"You wish."

"Then why do you always come to mine."

"The company's better. Although I think my visits will be less frequent now that I have Lucas and the guys here."

Haley laughed. The rest of the teenagers walked into the kitchen and the girls announced they were leaving. They all left through the back as Rachel, Bevin, Shelley and Teresa had left their cars in Haley's driveway. When the girls left, Skills announced he was tired. He had jet lag as did the others and so they all retired to their separate rooms.

Nathan couldn't sleep. He had not slept in his bed for several days now and Nathan felt weird without Haley by his side. He tossed and turned until his phone beeped indicating a text message. It was from Haley. _'I can't sleep. Can u come over?'_ Nathan quickly text back that he'd be there. Throwing on a basketball jersey, he quietly snuck out his house and into Haley's.

Nathan quietly manoeuvred through Haley's house, hoping he would not get caught by Brooke or Peyton and gently opened the door to Haley's room. Closing it softly, he turned to find Haley lying in bed. She looked at him shyly, almost sadly and said, "Help me forget."

Nathan didn't know what to do. He knew what Haley wanted. He hesitated for a second before deciding that what Haley wanted Haley was going to get. He climbed onto the bed. Easing himself over Haley's body, he kissed her. She immediately responded and the two worked through a heated make out session. Eventually Nathan pulled back. He moved to lay on the bed and pulled Haley's body to his. Several minutes later, both were asleep.

_i'm not sure if this chapter made any sense but i hope it did please review and let me know_


	11. Chapter 11

_hey guys and girls thanks for the reviews i thought i'd give you guys an early christmas present as i'm not likely to post anything until next week i hope you like it. let me know what you think_

Chapter 11

Brooke and Peyton made their way down the corridor to Haley's room. It was nine thirty in the morning and Haley was still asleep, something she had never done for as long as they had known her. Brooke and Peyton were extremely confused so decided to investigate.

Brooke quietly opened Haley's bedroom door and nearly shrieked when she saw Haley and Nathan in bed together. Peyton seeing Brooke jump in shock, looked into the room and was even more shocked when she saw the two in bed. Motioning to Brooke to close the door, the girls left Haley and Nathan to sleep and went downstairs to make themselves breakfast.

Nathan woke up with Haley's body snuggled into his. He was still in awe at how perfectly their bodies fit into each other. He wanted to stay like this forever but a quick glance at the clock made him realise he needed to get out of the house before Brooke or Peyton realised he was there and before his brother and friends woke up so he could sneak back into his own home. Nathan pulled on his shoes and was about to leave when he heard Brooke's laughter from downstairs.

Nathan froze. He would surely get caught if he tried to leave now. Nathan decided to wake up Haley so she could distract her friends while he snuck out. He turned towards her and found she was already awake.

"I was going to see if you were gonna leave without saying goodbye."

"I was," Nathan admitted, "But I need your help."

He told Haley what he needed her to do and she got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. Walking out of the bedroom she silently motioned to Nathan to follow her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Haley walked into the kitchen and greeted her friends loudly while Nathan swiftly made his way out of the house using the back door and across the yard into his own. He hoped no one had seen him and that his brother and friends were still tired from their flight yesterday to wake up early.

Unfortunately for Nathan, he wasn't as lucky sneaking into his own house as he was sneaking out of Haley's. He walked into the kitchen as a short cut but was greeted by Lucas, their friends and some burnt pancakes.

"Where have you been?" Lucas asked amused at Nathan's shock at getting caught.

"Out," Nathan answered cryptically, "I'm gonna shower."

Nathan ran upstairs and into his room, hoping that no one would take the matter further. He showered and got ready. As he finished making his bed which had been left crumpled, he heard a knock on the door. Giving permission for the person to enter, he turned to find Skills standing in his doorway.

"So what's going on?" Skills asked Nathan. He wanted to know where Nathan had been.

Nathan looked at Skills and knew he could not lie. Skills was one of his best friends and would have been able to tell if Nathan was lying so there was no point in trying to.

"I stayed with Haley last night," Nathan said. Skills looked shocked and Nathan added, "I've been sleeping over to keep her company. I dunno why, but she feels safe with me."

"You been using protection?" Skills asked in a fake concerned father voice.

"We're just friends man," Nathan said hoping to convince Skills and himself that was all there was between him and Haley.

"Yeah sure," Skills said unconvinced, "But be careful Nate, she lives across the country from us."

"I know," Nathan said. He knew that little fact but that didn't stop his feelings for Haley increasing, especially when he had spent a decent amount of time the night before kissing her.

At the house next door, Haley was an intense interrogation from her two best friends about her bed partner.

"I told you. We're just friends."

"Right because friends sleep that closely to each other." Brooke said in mock sarcasm.

"Nathan's been staying with me so I'm not alone at night and I guess I got used to it."

"So you're just friends?" Peyton asked clearly disappointed.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"Maybe that's best," Brooke said surprising her friends, "You guys live across the country from each other. It would be too hard no matter how much you like him."

Haley looked up and saw the hurt in Brooke's eyes. She had not just been talking about Haley and Nathan but about herself and Lucas. Haley pulled Brooke into a hug. Brooke clearly liked Lucas but was too scared it would not work. Haley knew it was also due to Brooke's inability to let anyone get close to her, in fear she would get hurt. Haley hoped Brooke would be able to find her happiness soon.

The three girls decided to go watch the boys play basketball next door. As they walked to the wall and over it, Haley and Brooke tried to forget their attraction to their respective Scott brother. But when they found them on the court shirtless, it didn't help bury their feelings.

When the boys took a break, Nathan and Haley spent some time talking. They treated each other as they normally did during the day but the conversations they had had earlier were still on their mind. An obvious wave of tension surfaced between them and their friends noticed it too.

Both Nathan and Haley's friends noticed the attraction between the two and wondered what was going on between them since they had spent several days and nights alone together. Skills, Brooke and Peyton were wondering if the conversation they had had earlier with their respective friend had been a good idea. They may have caused a rift between the two.

Nathan was confused. He wasn't sure how to act around Haley even though he had spent so much time with her and often alone. The conversation with Skills had had a definite impact on him and was clearly taking its toll on his friendship with Haley. Nathan knew that developing a more than friends relationship with Haley would be hard when the summer was over, and he wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be with him. Haley was attracted to him, in some aspect, but would she be willing to actually to be his girlfriend. Nathan was so confused.

That night, Nathan once again snuck out of his house to stay with Haley. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea but if she needed him, he would be there. Sneaking into her house he hoped, as he had done the night before, he wouldn't get caught by Brooke or Peyton. He quietly made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Haley's room. She was waiting for him but didn't say anything so Nathan eased himself onto the bed and lay next to her.

Before he knew it, Haley was straddling his waist and started to kiss him. Nathan responded immediately, his hands resting on her waist holding her in place. Nathan's tongue entered her mouth and it started a battle with Haley's, causing her to moan softly. Air became an issue and the two pulled apart. Haley sat above Nathan staring into his eyes before unexpectedly pulling off her top.

Before Nathan could stop her she was kissing him again, her hands reaching for the bottom of his jersey.

"I want you," she said as she started to lift the jersey up.

_ok that was chapter 11 the next chapter will carry on straight from this one maybe if you guys review loads i will post it up sooner have a good christmas if you celebrate it and/or a good holiday/vacation_


	12. Chapter 12

_hey guys and girls. thanks for the reviews. all i can do is introduce the next chapter and apologise in advance. please don't hate me for the beginning but leave reviews!_

Chapter 12

Nathan was stunned. Haley was pulling his jersey up and Nathan was not sure if he was dreaming or not. Haley's hand brushed against his body and he realised it was real. Snapping out of his daze he grabbed Haley's wrist and gently pushed her away.

"We can't do this," he said, "We're friends and you'd regret it."

Nathan reached for Haley's top and handed it to her as she climbed off his body. She slipped it back on and wordlessly turned her back to him to go to sleep. Nathan felt bad that he had upset Haley but he knew he was doing the right thing. She would regret having sex with him in the morning and Nathan didn't want to ruin their friendship for one night with her.

The next day Haley was already awake and downstairs before Nathan woke up. However, he successfully managed to leave the house and sneak into his own without getting caught. An hour later, he was in the kitchen eating breakfast with his brother and best friends when Haley, Brooke and Peyton walked in.

They all greeted each other, the girls giving each of the guys a hug and everyone noticed the one between Lucas and Brooke lasted a little longer than friendly. Nobody noticed the very brief and awkward hug Nathan and Haley shared. The girls suggested going shopping which the guys and, after some persuasion, the boys agreed. The girls and Jake rode with Lucas in his car while Skills, Mouth, Chase and Tim rode with Nathan. When they got to the shops, everyone split up to look at things to buy. The group of teenagers noticed that Nathan and Haley were hardly speaking to each other but did not say anything.

A few shops later, Peyton suggested lunch and she was answered with seven very affirmative replies from the boys. They made their way to one of the restaurants nearby and were greeted by dozens of paparazzi.

It seemed someone had spotted the group and had tipped off the press. Nathan had parked just behind Lucas so he quickly jumped out of the car and made his way to protect Haley from the press. Questions were shouted to the group and were left unanswered. The group made their way into the restaurant which luckily was unable to be seen into from the outside. The owner greeted the group with smiles and kissed the girls on the cheek. He shook hands with the Nathan, who he had met once before, and shook hands with Lucas and the rest of the boys when he was introduced to them.

They were led to a table near the back which was perfect for their privacy and the group was seated. The meal was pleasant with conversation flowing easily. Haley, Brooke and Peyton laughed at the embarrassing stories that the boys told of each other. Haley, Brooke and Peyton provided stories of their own 'adventures'. When they had finished, Nathan insisted on paying and did so even though he received several protests.

As they left the restaurant, they were hounded once again by the press. Everyone kept quiet and they got into the car safely. Lucas started to drive away and Nathan followed. They ended up on a street that had several boutiques and shops. The group split up, everyone going into the shops they wanted to. Haley and Peyton walked into a shop that sold casual clothes while the boys headed to a sports shop nearby. Lucas, who was already in a conversation with her, followed Brooke. They made their way into a boutique.

Brooke wanted to buy a summer dress. Walking into the shop, she immediately started looking at the dresses and squealed when she found one that she liked. Lucas watched amused and took note of the type of dresses she was picking out. He browsed a group of dresses that Brooke hadn't seen yet and picked up one that he thought would look good on Brooke. Showing it to her she squealed even more loudly before telling Lucas she had to try the dresses on.

Lucas rested on the armchair located opposite the changing rooms as he waited for Brooke. He could hear her critique the dress as she tried them on and only showed him when she thought they looked good on her. Every time she walked out of the changing room, Lucas' breath would catch in his throat. She looked beautiful. She always did. Lucas could not deny his feelings. He still liked Brooke but they had already agreed to be friends.

When Brooke walked out of the changing rooms in the dress Lucas had picked, she looked so good that Lucas couldn't control himself. He stood up quickly, pulled Brooke towards him and kissed her. She stood shocked for a second before responding. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his wrapped tighter around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Lucas pulled his lips of Brooke's and started kissing her neck.

He heard her moan and he nipped gently at the skin.

"Lucas," Brooke moaned.

Lucas then realised that he and Brooke were still in the shop and pulled away. He kissed Brooke softly before saying, "I wanna be with you Brooke."

Brooke looked into Lucas's eyes before saying, "I want that too but we agreed…"

"I know what I said and I was wrong. I can't just be your friend. I wanna be able to hug you and kiss you and not just dream about it. I know we live across the country from each other but I'll be here during vacations and you can come and visit me. You've already graduated so you can visit any time you want."

Brooke nodded and reached up and kissed him. They held each other for a minute until Brooke realised she needed to change out of the dress she was still wearing. She pulled away and walked into the changing room to silently scream in happiness and to change. Changing back into the clothes she had been wearing earlier, she looked at herself in the mirror and realised she hadn't stopped smiling since she had walked back into the changing room. Brooke tried to pull a straight face but the instant thought of Lucas made her smile again.

Brooke walked out of the changing room and she and Lucas went to find their friends after paying for the dresses she had decided to buy. Looking down the street they noticed a sea of paparazzi outside a boutique and instantly knew Haley would be there. Lucas noticed Mouth through the window of a shop nearby and the two split up to join their friends.

A week later the seven boys met the girls at Haley's house. Rachel, Bevin, Shelley and Teresa were there which put smiles on the faces of some of Nathan's friends. The group hung out watching a film then talking about their different lives across the country. During the discussion, Brooke noticed that Chase and Rachel were getting a little closer and so were Bevin and Skills. She silently communicated the developments to the other girls and decided to make it easier for the two couples.

Taking a hold of Lucas' hand, she said, "Luke, I want to show you something," and led him out of the room and upstairs.

Everyone watched her go and Teresa said, "We should turn up the music in case they get a little loud."

Nathan made a disgusted face while everyone else laughed. The group then decided what they should do next. Half wanted to hang out by the pool outside while the others wanted to play videogames. Eventually Haley, Peyton, Teresa, Jake and Tim went out to the pool area while Chase, Rachel and Bevin watched Nathan and Skills play a videogame.

When Nathan won the game he handed the controller to Chase so he could play. Nathan did not want to play anymore. He was still a little frustrated from the events of the night the week before and he and Haley had barely spoken to each other. Nathan had not been staying at Haley's house and he found he didn't sleep very well without her in his arms. Deciding to go for a walk he walked out of the house and across the yard to the area at the back of the garden where the wall was.

Haley watched Nathan as he walked past them. He looked deep in thought and hadn't said anything to anyone when he had passed them. She noticed he looked a little tired. She felt the same way. Since the week before, she was unable to sleep without Nathan by her side. It scared her to know that the boy she had only met at the beginning of the summer was the one person she relied on. And she had ruined their friendship by pushing him too far.

Deciding to talk to Nathan and try and save what was left of their friendship, she got up and walked in the direction that Nathan had gone. She found him looking out at the city. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard her walking and only turned around when she said his name. He looked at her, his expression unreadable so she took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I want to say sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you and I…I really miss you Nate. It's really weird. I only met you a couple of months ago and now I can't imagine not knowing you. You've become a really big part of my life and I know I totally messed that up and I'm really sorry." She stopped and took a deep breath.

Nathan looked at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "You don't have to be sorry," he said, "It was just as much my fault as it was yours. We let things get too far."

Haley nodded and smiled, "I haven't slept properly for the last week."

"Neither have I," laughed Nathan.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. They looked over the city, Nathan's arm around Haley's shoulders. He had missed the intimacy between them for the past week. He missed being able to hug her and hold her while they lay in bed but mostly he missed their little conversations that was just between them whether it was on a serious topic or something completely stupid. He looked down at Haley and found her looking back at him. She leaned up and kissed him.

Nathan didn't pull back. He didn't want to. His arms moved to her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. She pulled him nearer to her and he obliged pulling her closer to him at the same time. One of his hands crept up the back of her top and he felt the soft skin of her back while the other moved to her head and attempted to pull them closer together. The kiss ended eventually when air became an issue.

Haley pulled back and rested her head against Nathan's chest. She felt him kiss the top of the head and she said, "Maybe it could work."

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

Haley pulled back out of Nathan's embrace and said, "I really like you Nathan. Not just as a friend but more than that. I tried to ignore the feelings because you'd be going back to Tree Hill at the end of the summer and I didn't think it would work."

Nathan swooped down and kissed her before saying, "I like you as well. The distance thing was kinda the reason why I didn't say anything as well. But I think it will work. I was talking to Luke earlier and he said that he and Brooke were going to see what happens and if its meant to work out it will. Maybe we should just see what happens. So Ms. James, will you be my girlfriend?"

Haley giggled and kissed Nathan.

"I'll take that as a yes."

_that was chapter 12 i hope you liked. please review and HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	13. Chapter 13

_hey guys and girls. thanks for the reviews. i don't have the internet in my house at the moment so i wont be updating for a while after this._

_this is not the best chapter and its not very long but its necessary i hope you like it let me know what you think_

Chapter 13

The dreaded day came to quickly. Nathan, Lucas and their friends were heading back to Tree Hill to begin their senior year of high school and were leaving behind a group of girls they were sure to miss. The group were gathered at the Scott mansion, as it would be impossible to say proper goodbyes in the airport with the paparazzi around. The press had been everywhere since Nathan and Haley had made it publicly known they were a couple.

Nathan and Haley stood on the balcony in his room, his arms wrapped around her tightly. Nathan did not want to let go. He'd spent an amazing summer with the girl in his arms and it was now over. He bent his head and kissed her neck gently, then buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. One of Haley's hands, which had been intertwined with his own, let go and moved to her face. Nathan turned her around and realised she'd been crying. She still was.

"Hales, babe, please don't cry."

"I don't want you to go." she sobbed.

Nathan brushed the tears off her face and bent down so their faces were level with each other. He did not want to leave anymore than Haley did but he knew he had to. His dream growing up was to graduate from Tree Hill High and finish his senior year as the MVP of the high school state championship basketball team. He needed to finish high school as a Raven even if it meant not seeing his girlfriend for most of the year. But they would have vacations and any visits Haley paid to Tree Hill as she had promised to do. Nathan told Haley all this and she stopped crying but both were still sad.

In his bedroom, Lucas was saying goodbye to Brooke. She was not crying but was clearly upset. She clung to Lucas savouring their last few minutes together. Between kisses, Brooke made Lucas promise not to look at another girl while they were separated which caused Lucas to laugh. "Does that mean when I'm with you I can look at other girls?" he asked laughing.

"When I'm around there's no need for you to look at any girls."

Lucas agreed. He had a gorgeous girlfriend. Who else would he need?

The two couples met their friends in the lounge and everyone took turns to say goodbye to each other. Although the Nathan and Lucas's friends had become close with the other girls none of them had developed into relationships, something that disappointed Haley and Brooke who had clearly seen a few vibes between certain couples. Jake and Peyton had became increasingly close over their mutual love for music.

It became time for the boys from Tree Hill to leave. Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Keith were going to see them off at the airport and so they all piled into several chauffeur driven cars which started for the airport. Nathan looked back at the Scott mansion and reminisced over his extraordinary summer.

When they reached the airport, the drivers found trolleys for the boys to put their suitcases on. They pushed the trolleys through the airport avoiding the photographers feet as they tried to take their picture. Questions were thrown their way and Nathan and Lucas answered them politely as they waited to check in.

Once the boys had all checked in, they headed towards the departure lounge and their final goodbye. Nathan said his goodbyes to Brooke and Peyton before moving onto his father. Keith pulled his son into a hug and whispered how much he was going to miss him. Nathan told him the same and made his father promise to visit. Keith promised and told Nathan and Lucas who had walked up to call him if they ever needed anything. They promised they would and Keith pulled both his sons into a hug.

It was time to say their final goodbyes. Nathan and Lucas walked up to their respective girlfriends who were both looking extremely calm. However as soon as they were in their boyfriends embrace, the tears started to fall. Lucas comforted Brooke, making any and all promises to try and stop his girlfriend crying. She calmed down slightly but the tears rolled down her face.

Nathan tried to calm Haley down. He promised to call and email so they would never be out of touch. Haley took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. She gave Nathan a watery smile and hugged him. Nathan closed his eyes and breathed in deeply making a memory of his girlfriends scent and the feel of her in his arms.

With one final kiss, Nathan and Lucas pulled away from their girlfriends, waved goodbye to their dad and Peyton and walked through the gates. Nathan took a glance back and saw Haley being comforted by his dad while Peyton held a still crying Brooke. He turned back again and walked towards his friends. Skills slapped him on the back in a form of comfort and led him to the seats to wait for departure.

The mood was sombre. Everyone was depressed. The end of an amazing summer had arrived and all too quickly in their opinions. A lot had changed and all of it had been good. Mouth voiced his feelings, saying he was sad to leave a place that now had a lot of memories and some of the people they had shared it with. The boys immediately teased him about Shelley but he said they were friends and nothing else.

The flight home was just as depressing as the airport had been. Most of the group were asleep but Nathan, who could not fall asleep, was wide awake and thinking of Haley. He looked through the photos they together on their phone. Nathan smiled at the memories that came with the pictures but they faded to images of Haley crying. It hurt him to see her cry and being the reason why did not help.

"You alright?" Lucas asked, waking up to find his brother awake.

"I was thinking. I'm glad I went to LA this summer or else I would have never met Haley and I wouldn't be this depressed."

Lucas laughed and said, "Yeah I'm glad you did too because I got to hang out with dad again and being with Brooke is just awesome."

"Now it's back to school."

_that was chapter 13 i hope you liked it. let me know what you thought_


	14. Chapter 14

_hey guys and girls sorry for the lack of update. my grandma passed away and i didn't have time to do anything (i even missed exams). i haven't had the internet for a while either so i couldn't update. thanks to all that reviewed_

_this chapter's not amazing but i hope its ok_

Chapter 14

It was the first day of their senior year at Tree Hill High. Nathan and Lucas rode to school in Nathan's car which attracted a lot of attention when it stormed into the parking lot. Their friends were waiting for them and laughed at their noticeable entrance. Other guys from the team shouted their greetings to the Scott brothers and girls waved and winked flirtatiously. They all knew how Nathan and Lucas had spent their summer as every gossip magazine and website had plastered it over their pages. The girls knew that Nathan and Lucas were off the market but they still wanted them.

As they walked the hallway to their lockers, Nathan and Lucas were given similar greetings by other members of the student body. Everyone liked the Scott brothers, not only because they contributed greatly to the basketball team, but because they were down to earth. A greater part of the student body saw Mouth as a geek but the Scott brothers chose to have him as one of their friends. They bought the school together through basketball and by loosening the barriers between cliques.

They reached their lockers to find a swarm of girls waiting for them who openly propositioned both Nathan and Lucas. Both shrugged them off and when they finally realised their tactics would not work, the girls backed off. Nathan, Lucas and their friends caught up on the Tree Hill gossip that deemed necessary to spread by their basketball buddies and hung out by their locker. The bell rang and everyone headed to class.

The morning classes went by faster than they usually seemed to do. It was due mainly to teachers introducing themselves and the subject and therefore there was little new material covered. Nathan spent a lot of the time day dreaming about Haley and California. As much as he loved being in Tree Hill again, he wanted to go back across the country to his girlfriend and surprisingly the job his father had given him. Nathan enjoyed his time meeting artists and being able to listen to their new music before everyone else. He also enjoyed being able to give his opinion and it being taken into consideration.

In English, Nathan's teacher started the teaching a lot quicker and therefore Nathan was forced to listen but ten minutes into this and he was lost. English had never been a strong point in his academic studies and he only passed with help from Lucas, who ironically was an English whiz. Nathan tried to concentrate, hoping to understand what the teacher was saying but once he found he was too lost to catch up he went back to day dreaming. Besides day dreaming about Haley was a lot more interesting than whatever Ms Gibson was talking about.

At lunch, Nathan, Lucas and their friends sat at a table in the courtyard. They were surrounded by other members of the basketball team and the cheerleaders. Surprisingly, the cheerleaders were the only ones who had not tried to proposition them. Nathan thought it might be because they had seen him angry and did not want to get him that way. He had bitten a few heads off that morning to many girls disappointment. Most of the cheerleaders were also already dating people so had no interest in the Scott brothers.

Nathan could not stop thinking about Haley so decided to ring her. He dialled her number on his phone and listened as it rang. Unfortunately for him Brooke picked up. She let Nathan know Haley was in the shower. Nathan wished Brooke had not told him that as the thought of a naked Haley made him hot. _Why had he fallen for a girl that lived so far away from him? And was so incredibly sexy._

"Nathan? NATHAN!" Brooke shouted drawing his attention. "Stop having dirty thoughts about your girlfriend. I said I'll get her to ring you back later."

"Thanks Brooke," Nathan said and was about to say goodbye when Lucas pulled the phone out of his hand.

"Brooke, hey." he said a smile on his face. Nathan rolled his eyes. He wanted to check his emails but he knew the conversation with Brooke would probably last until the bell rang. Nathan was right. The couple held their conversation until the bell rang and Nathan snatched his phone back before Lucas took it with him to his class. Lucas glared at him, as he had been unable to say goodbye but Nathan left for class quickly before his brother could do anything to him.

The afternoon dragged on. Nathan sat and listened, sometimes, at what the teacher was saying but he wanted the school day to finish. He wanted to talk to Haley and he had a team meeting in the gym with their coach after school which meant he'd have to wait a little longer before he could speak to his girlfriend. Nathan loved calling her that because it meant she was his. He knew he was being a little territorial but Nathan was naturally possessive of things that were important to him.

School finished and Nathan walked to his car. Lucas was getting a ride with Skills to the river court but Nathan needed to make a stop at their mum's café first so decided to meet them later. As soon as he pulled out of the school parking lot, he picked up his phone and dialled Haley's number. She answered on the second ring.

The sound of her voice made Nathan smile. He needed to hear her voice and speak to her. He missed her even though he'd seen her a week ago and spoken to her the night before. The distance was a problem but both Nathan and Haley knew they were totally and completely committed to each other. They trusted each other which was an important factor in a long distance relationship.

"How was your day?" Haley asked.

"It was ok but I'm already stuck with English. I never understood it. I only passed before because of some hard core studying with Luke before finals."

"Maybe you should get a tutor."

"I tried that last year but I still didn't get it."

"I could tutor you."

"Hales, you live three-thousand miles away. How are you supposed to tutor me?"

"Simple, you can email me your work and we'll have tutoring sessions using a web cam. Come on Nate, just give it a try. I was really good at English."

"Ok but I warn you, I might get distracted."

"Why's that?" Haley asked hoping he was going to say something really sweet about her.

"Because…" Nathan started but then he shouted, "Oh shit!"

The next thing Haley heard was a screech of tires and a crash.

"NATHAN? NATHAN!" Haley screamed.

_that was chapter 14 i hope you enjoyed. please let me know what you thought of it._


	15. Chapter 15

_hey guys and girls. i am so sorry for not updating sooner. i have tons of work to do for uni. thank you to everyone that reviewed. your reviews made me laugh._

_this chapter is short but the next will be better i promise._

Chapter 15

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed again and she was finally awarded with a response. "I'm ok Hales, but I gotta go. The cars in front of me crashed. I'll call you later."

Haley sighed in relief, glad that Nathan was ok. But her thoughts strayed to the people in the cars that had crashed. Had there been any children in those cars? Were there any casualties? Haley knew she wouldn't find out anything until Nathan called her back but she knew it could be hours before she would get her answers.

Nathan had flipped his phone shut and jumped out of his car. He had had to swerve to avoid the collision in front of him but he was very lucky that neither he nor his car had been damaged. He ran to the car nearest to him and found a thirty-something year old lady unconscious inside. She had clearly bumped her head against the steering wheel and Nathan wasn't sure if he should move her. However the car was smoking slightly so Nathan carried the lady out and took her a safe distance from the cars. The passengers of the other car, a man and woman, had been ok enough to get out of their car safely. They walked to Nathan and the unconscious woman. Several other cars had appeared and a man called 911.

Just as the sound of sirens could be heard nearing, the car belonging to the unconscious woman burst into flames. It was safe to say that Nathan had saved the woman's life even if she did not know it yet. Two ambulances and a police car arrived. One ambulance took the unconscious woman to the hospital while the other treated the passengers of the other car while the police questioned them. The driver was to be taken to the station for further questioning and to provide a statement. Nathan was asked by a police officer to follow them to the station so he could give his own statement.

The next day Nathan woke to his mother's screams. Thinking something was wrong, he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs only to find his mother staring at his picture in the newspaper. The news of the accident had spread and the fact that Nathan was now known by a lot of people in the country only made the news story more readable. Nathan took the paper out of his mother's hands and read the article himself.

He had been described as a hero, something Nathan was not comfortable with. The article mentioned his relationship with Haley and confirmed that the people involved were not seriously injured. He learnt the name of the woman he had rescued and that she was now awake. Nathan sighed in relief. He had had a restless night, worrying whether the woman he now knew as Rebecca Stewart would be okay.

Nathan drove into school an hour later and was greeted with much more enthusiasm than he usually was. He knew it was because of the accident and he tried to play it down. It could have been anyone that had saved the woman but because he was Nathan Scott his efforts were more widely recognised. Nathan felt awkward with that type of recognition.

After school, Nathan walked into Tree Hill Memorial Hospital in the hopes of visiting the woman who had been brought in the day before. The nurse at the reception desk directed him to the room, after telling him that there should be more people like him. An uncomfortable Nathan only thanked the receptionist and walked towards the room. The receptionist had also informed Nathan that the woman, Rebecca Stewart, was awake and was due to leave the hospital the next day.

Nathan knocked on the door of Rebecca's room, and poked his head in. "Ms Stewart?" he asked. When she nodded he said as he walked into the room, "I'm Nathan Scott. I was in the car behind yours yesterday."

"You're the boy who saved me," she said, "I read about it in the newspaper. I'm so glad to meet you."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You were in pretty bad shape yesterday."

"Oh it's just a lot of bumps and bruises. I want to really thank you. You saved my life."

"It was nothing. I'm not a hero or anything."

"You may not think so but you are to me. Thank you Nathan."

The door to the room opened and a man, who looked around Rebecca's age walked in. he seemed a little surprised to find Nathan there but his surprise soon turned to gratitude when Rebecca told him who Nathan was.

"Mark Stewart," he said introducing himself and shaking Nathan's hand, "I'm Rebecca's husband. Thank you so much for what you did."

"I really didn't do anything," Nathan protested, "I just came by to see if Mrs. Stewart was ok. I didn't know if you had any family."

"It's Rebecca and you did a lot Nathan. You didn't just save one life. You saved two."

"What?"

"The doctor told me I'm pregnant and that's why I'm really grateful. If it wasn't for you, my baby wouldn't have had a chance to live so thank you for saving me and the baby."

Nathan congratulated the couple and then said his goodbyes. He walked out of the room and down the corridor with a smile on his face. The knowledge of saving the baby was deeply satisfying and he was glad he had done it.

When Nathan walked out of the hospital he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Haley's number. He wanted to speak to her. He had missed her all day and had only spoken to her briefly when he had gotten home the night before from the police station.

Haley answered, "Hey hero."

"Please do not call me that." Nathan was tired of being referred to as a hero.

"Sorry," Haley said noting the tone of his voice. Are you ok?"

"Yeah just come out of the hospital. I visited the woman, Rebecca, from yesterday."

"How is she?"

"She's good. Actually she told me that she's pregnant."

"Really? That's so cool. Wow Nathan, you saved two lives yesterday."

"That's what Rebecca said."

"You're amazing Nathan."

"No I'm not."

"You are and especially to the people you save. They will always be grateful."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Because I am. You saved me this summer Nate, even if you didn't realise it."

"You didn't need saving."

"My reaction to everything would have been a lot different if you hadn't been there. You saved me from myself."

_so that was chapter 15. i hope you liked it. let me know what you think. the next chapters will have some naley interaction that i think you'll enjoy so review and inspire me to finish it so i can post it up_


	16. Chapter 16

_hey guys and girls i am soooooooo sorry i haven't updated. i've been super busy with assignments and stuff. i was at the library from 7 this morning until 6 in the evening finishing an assignment and i'm really tired but i wanted to update because it's been a while. thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter and to those who've added the story to their alerts and favourites. you're all awesome_

_anyway this chapter's a little longer than usual so that should make up for the lack of updates but i haven't really checked it because as stated above i'm really tired but enjoy_

Chapter 16

It was Nathan and Lucas's birthday and the day of the first game of the season. As soon as Nathan and Lucas walked out of the car, they were greeted with applause, cheers and shouts of encouragement. Most of the student body were supporting the Raven's basketball team and especially the co-captains. The brothers walked through the masses of students while they clapped them on the back in support or wished them a happy birthday. Finally they were able to reach their friends.

"Happy Birthday," Skills said greeting both the brothers with fist bumps.

"It will be if we win tonight's game," Nathan said. He was nervous. He couldn't admit that to his friends or team-mates because he was one of their captains and they were looking up to him and Lucas. However Nathan knew he wanted to win this match just because it would make a great 18th birthday.

"Well then you better win," a female voice said from behind him. Nathan knew that voice. It was the one he dreamed about along with the body that went with it. He turned around and there stood his girlfriend along with her two best friends and, to greater shock, his father.

Nathan immediately broke into a smile and before he knew it, Haley had jumped into his arms. He held her tight to his body, his face buried in her hair and he was suddenly surrounded by the scent he had come to associate with her. Pulling back, he bought his lips to hers and all other thoughts were forgotten. His lips burnt with the heat of the lips he had not kissed since the end of the summer but it was short lived when the hoots and cheers from his friends bought Nathan back to reality.

Nathan pulled away from Haley and looked to his side and laughed. His brother and Brooke were displaying a similar display of affection although it was a little more passionate. Haley giggled and Nathan looked down into her face.

"Hey," he said laughing as he realised both he and Haley had not greeted each other.

Haley smiled up at him and said, "Happy Birthday."

Nathan thanked her and kissed her forehead whilst he pulled her tight against his body once more. He looked up and saw Peyton giving Jake a hug. Nathan smiled. He could tell the two had chemistry but they had not had enough time to act on it. Maybe this surprise trip would end that. He watched as Peyton pulled out of the hug and the two laughed before she moved to hug Skills. Nathan noticed the daggers form in Jake's eyes.

"Nate," Keith said, bringing Nathan out of his thoughts. Nathan smiled and released his hold on Haley. She smiled up at him before walking to his friends. Nathan looked at Keith for a second before he hugged his father who wished him a happy birthday.

"I'm so glad you're here," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Lucas said, stepping forward and embracing Keith.

The bell rang and Nathan and Lucas both looked at their father.

"I'll take the girls to the café for the day and we'll meet you there after school. Then we'll come back here for the game."

Nathan and Lucas agreed approving of the plan. They quickly said goodbye to the girls, giving their respective girlfriends kisses and made their way quickly to class.

The rest of the school day went surprisingly quickly. Nathan and Lucas went through each class with birthday greetings and wishes of good luck. As the day wore on, Nathan steadily became more and more nervous. But when he thought of Haley being in Tree Hill with him made him became more determined to win.

Basketball practise started as it usually did but ended with Whitey, the coach, giving them a speech which made Nathan even more determined to win the game that night. It was to be Coach Brian 'Whitey' Durham last season as coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. He had spent 35 years coaching the Ravens basketball team and he wanted to end with a championship team.

Whitey reminded the boys that although they had won the championship the year before, the team this year was different. Some players from the year before had graduated and left and there were now new players on the team. And it was this team that he wanted to coach to the state championship and to victory. Nathan looked at the players on the team and saw the same determination he was feeling on their faces. They all wanted to win the game tonight but also make it a season that was left unforgotten, for themselves and for their coach who had their utmost respect.

When practise was over, Nathan and Lucas headed to their mum's café to meet their father, Haley, Brooke and Peyton. Walking into the café they were surprised to find Keith, Haley and Peyton behind the counter helping Karen serve the customers. When questioned, Karen explained that a couple of her waitresses had called in sick so she had found replacements in Keith and all three girls. However as Brooke did not seem to get along very well with the coffee machine, Karen had allowed her to sit down for the rest of the day.

Everyone ate and talked about their days. Nathan showed Haley the pop quiz he had taken the week before. He had gotten a B and Haley flung her arms around him, letting him know she was so proud of him. He thanked her for the tutoring she had given him but Haley, being the modest person she was, told Nathan it was all his hard work.

After dinner, Nathan and Lucas left the café as they had to get back to school. They drove back to school and met the rest of their team mates in the locker room. The team were changing into their uniforms and Nathan and Lucas did the same before taking a seat on the bench and waiting for Whitey to give his pre-game speech. Even though Whitey had spoken to them earlier, he always gave words of wisdom and last minute advice to the team before they headed to the gym.

"Now I said what I wanted to say earlier but as extra incentive if you don't win this match the next practise is not going to be pretty. And if some of your stupid brains don't know what I'm talking about you'll be running suicides all practise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" the team chorused.

"Alright get your butts out on that court."

The team starting filing out of the locker room and Nathan looked at Lucas and Whitey. Both did not hide their nervousness from him and he gave them reassuring smiles. They were going to be ok. He knew it. Nathan followed Lucas out of the locker room and into the gym where they were greeted with the loudest cheers. Nathan looked into the stands and saw Keith, Karen, Haley, Brooke and Peyton sitting together. Haley was looking at him and he smiled. Haley blew him a kiss and Nathan felt a sudden extra burst of determination to win.

He wanted to win for Haley. Well not exactly. He wanted to win so he didn't look stupid in front of Haley. He knew she had seen him play before but this was different. This time it meant a lot more. Nathan was playing the part of captain and the previous year's MVP and it meant he had to play better than when he had in the summer. Nathan did not want to look stupid. Haley had already proven she was good at what she did. Nathan hadn't and tonight was the one time he could. He had to win this game.

The game started and within the first ten seconds the Ravens had already scored a basket. The Ravens dominated the court throughout the game. It became clear after the first quarter that the team was going to win. But the players did not pass up the chance to show off their skills. It was a known fact that scouts were going to be at the games and none of the team members wanted to miss a chance to be seen. Scholarships were important to most team members and they knew every second they played counted if they wanted to get into college.

Just as the clock slipped to the last seconds of the game, Nathan was sent flying across the floor as two of the opposing players crashed into him. Nathan's vision blurred and he felt a little dazed. He heard gasps of shock and a few screams before his vision cleared and he could see the crowd, most of whom were on there feet. Lucas came running towards him and crouched down.

"You okay bro?" he asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. Just help me up."

Lucas offered his hand and Nathan grasped it and let Lucas pull him back to his feet. He quickly glanced into the crowd at his parents and Haley and gave them a smile. He saw Haley breathe out a sigh of relief before returning the smile. Nathan's heart flipped at the sight of her but he made himself focus on the last free throw of the game. The Ravens didn't need the basket, they had already won, but Nathan wanted to get it in as a final act in impressing Haley.

Nathan bounced the ball and looked at the rest of his team mates, all of whom looked unconcerned. They were waiting for the whistle so they could start celebrating their win and Nathan knew a lot of them trusted in him to make the shot easily. He bounced the ball again and looked at the two players who had purposely attempted to injure him. He gave them a cocky smile and shot the ball straight into the net.

The whistle blew and the entire Ravens team and the cheerleaders rushed to Nathan. Everyone hugged each other celebrating their victory. The Tree Hill Ravens had made it 1-0. They were now a step closer to the state championship but they had a long way to go before they could win the cup again. Nathan congratulated the players before looking at his coach. Whitey did not have a smile on his face, he rarely did, but a twinkle in his eye suggested he was happy with the result. Nathan gave him a smile and a bop of the head before making his way out of the crowd.

He made his way over to Haley who leaped into his arms and gave him a kiss. "Congratulations," she said when they had pulled apart. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah well I had a little extra incentive. There was this really hot girl watching me."

"Aww thanks Nathan," Brooke said as she and Lucas joined them.

"You hear that Luke," Nathan said laughing. "Your girlfriend was watching me."

Brooke turned red before saying, "Broody, I was watching you the whole time. I promise."

"I believe you," Lucas said and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. "I gotta go change but we'll meet you at the café for the victory party."

Haley and Brooke agreed to the plan and the two couples turned to walk across the gym when they were met with a sight they had not expected. Standing in the middle of the gym, completely oblivious to everything around them, were Jake and Peyton. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they were kissing. Brooke squealed which finally got the attention of the two who pulled apart, their faces going red as they realised they had an audience.

"Yeah so," Jake said, "We kinda like each other."

Brooke squealed again before holding her palm out to Haley who huffed and handed Brooke a twenty dollar bill. Lucas then looked at Nathan and said "I'll pay you later."

"You guys bet on us?" Peyton asked.

"Well duh!" Brooke said. "All that sexual tension. It was bound to catch up with you sooner or later. I bet sooner."

"So did I!" Nathan said. He had bet Lucas that day during one of their classes that Jake and Peyton would get together before the day was through.

Everyone laughed before Karen walked over and reminded the boys they needed to change. They said their goodbyes before the boys left for the changing rooms and the girls headed to the car with Karen and Keith. Brooke and Haley walked on either side of Peyton demanding details of what had just happened.

"So when the match finished, you two went to Nathan and Lucas so I decided to congratulate Jake. I gave him a hug and when we were pulling out of it he kissed me. It was really quick and he said sorry and that he had wanted to do that all night so I said ok and then I kissed him back. And then you guys interrupted us."

"So you haven't really talked?" Haley asked.

"No but talking can be overrated at times."

"I taught you well," Brooke said proudly.

"So I kissed her," Jake said finishing his story to Nathan and Lucas.

"Nice," Nathan said and bumped fists with his friend. He was happy for Jake. Nathan had seen the attraction between Jake and Peyton and he was glad they had finally done something about it. He laughed to himself as he realised how different their lives would have been if Nathan had never visited his father during the summer.

He would never had met Haley, Lucas would never had met Brooke or forgive their father and Jake would have not met Peyton. Nathan knew he wouldn't have been as happy about winning the game as he was at this moment. To share his win with his entire family, his friends and his girlfriend felt better than winning the state championship.

When the team had finished changing they headed to the café. Karen had set up a congratulatory banner and the café was decorated in blue, black and white, the Ravens colours. Nathan and Lucas were greeted with hugs from Karen, Keith and Deb. Deborah Lee was Karen's best friend and was very close with the Scott family. She had always been there for Karen and had been named Nathan and Lucas's godmother.

Karen had set up food and drinks for the teenagers and told them all to dig in. everyone ate and hung out. An hour later, some of the team left for a party. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and laughed. That would have been them the year before, going to a party to celebrate their victory, getting drunk and most likely hooking up with a random girl. Things had definitely changed. Nathan looked across the room at Haley and smiled. She was having a conversation with his mother and it seemed the two had hit it off.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist as she spoke to his mother and she turned her head towards him questionably. Nathan smiled and said, "Will you come with me somewhere for a minute?"

Haley nodded, trust evident in her eyes, and Nathan looked at his mum who smiled and nodded giving them silent permission to go. Nathan took Haley's hand and guided her to the roof on the top of the café.

"Wow," Haley said looking at the view.

"Me and Luke used to come up here when we were younger. My mum let us so we wouldn't be in the way in the café. The only problem was we couldn't play basketball."

"I can see why," Haley said laughing as she peered over the edge of the roof to the street below. "You could have hit someone if a ball bounced off the roof."

"Yeah but we have the rivercourt for basketball."

"You know I've heard a lot about the rivercourt but I haven't seen it."

"Well if you come over here and kiss me, I might show it to you tomorrow."

Haley smiled as she pretended to think about his proposition then launched herself at him. He was grateful for the wall that had been a few inches behind him, as the sudden force against his body would have certainly knocked him, and Haley, to the ground. But Nathan wasn't thinking about that.

He was thinking about the girl kissing him. Nathan's hands travelled down from her hair and neck, over her shoulders and down her back as their tongues battled as if their lives depended on it. The pent up frustration that had built from the time spent apart and the knowledge that they would be separated again soon had them making the most of the time they were spending together. They may have kissed a few times earlier but both had been aware of the people surrounding them. Now they were alone.

Nathan's hands reached Haley's waist and he gripped her tightly and pulled her closer to his body. He had missed her more than he'd realised. Nathan started sucking on Haley's neck paying special attention to Haley's weak spot. Haley let out a soft moan and Nathan captured her lips with his. Nathan's hands slipped under Haley's top and he rubbed her soft skin gently. His hands started to make their way up when they were interrupted by a fake cough.

It was Brooke and Lucas. Nathan and Haley pulled apart and Nathan groaned frustrated that they had been interrupted.

"Looks like Peyton wasn't the only one I taught a few things to," Brooke said smiling. "Nice work Hales."

Nathan laughed and said, "I think you need to go into detail about how much you helped Hales. I'm getting an awesome mental picture of the two of you. Oh yeah that's hot."

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed and hit her boyfriend.

Nathan looked down at Hales and said, "What? We're hotter."

"Aww," Hales said and leaned up to kiss Nathan.

"Okay I hate to break this up before you actually get to second base," Lucas said. Haley buried her face into Nathan's chest embarrassed and Lucas continued, "But Dad needs to talk to us."

The four teenagers went back down into the café and Nathan and Lucas went to talk to Keith while Brooke pulled Peyton away from Jake so she could tell her what had been going on with Haley and Nathan.

"So what's going on?" Nathan asked Keith.

"I was wondering if the you want to spend the winter break with me in LA. I missed last Christmas and I'd really like to celebrate it with you. I've already spoken to your mother and she said it would be ok."

"Yeah I'd like that," Lucas said.

"Why do I have the feeling you're agreeing more because you get to spend time with your girlfriend and not your old man."

"Yeah I admit, brooke being there is great but I want to spend it with you. Last Christmas I was so angry I didn't enjoy it and I wanna have a good Christmas this year and that includes spending it with you."

"Okay okay you don't have to get so soft," Keith said chuckling, "What about you Nate?"

"I'm in but maybe you should invite mum. I don't want her to be alone."

"I did ask your mother but she said she would spend the holidays with Deb."

Lucas looked at his father as Keith gazed at Karen. "You still love her, don't you?" he asked.

"You should get back to Haley and Brooke."

Oh yeah, lucas thought. His dad still most definitely loved his mum. Maybe their would be a way of getting them back together.

_so that was chaper 16. as i said above i'm really tired so if some of it doesn't make sense then i'm really sorry, just point it out and i'll fix it please review i love hearing what you guys think. next chapter's set in LA. i havent written it but i'll try and get it done in the next week or so-no promises as it might not happen but i'll try_


	17. Chapter 17

_hey guys and girls. hope all is well. first off thank you to my reviewers, you're all great. just a little note that i have three exams in may which doesn't sound like much but will involve me revising loads so i don't know when the next chapter will be up but i'll try and write when i'm free. _

_this chapter has some naley in and a little comedy which i may or may not have written well. please tell me how i did _

Chapter 17

Winter break had started and Nathan, Lucas and Jake were going to spend it in LA with Keith. During his visit to Tree Hill, Keith had also invited his sons' friends for the holidays but only Jake had been able to accept. Jake had been glad he had been invited as he could spend the holidays with his own girlfriend. Jake and Peyton had been able to continue their relationship despite the distance. It was hard, but it was hard for all three of the boys who lived across the country from their girlfriends.

The plane from Tree Hill airport landed in LA and just like the summer, Keith was there to greet his sons and their friend. Keith greeted his sons with a hug and Jake with a handshake and they set off to the house. On the way to the house, Nathan, Lucas and Jake bought Keith up to date on the things that had been happening in Tree Hill and Keith told them a few things that had been happening in LA and with the business. Scott Entertainment was a fairly big company and was still continuously growing.

Keith drove to the Scott Entertainment offices as he had to pick something up quickly. The boys accompanied him inside wanting to see if anything had changed since the summer. While inside they were greeted by members of staff that they had met while working at the offices and were introduced to some new members of staff. The staff were excited about the New Year's Eve party Scott Entertainment was throwing. Nathan, Lucas and Jake were excited about it too as they had heard it was going to be one of the biggest best parties the music industry had ever seen.

When they got to the house, Nathan, Lucas and Jake went to their rooms to shower and change. Then as soon as all of them were done which took about only 15 minutes, they headed into the back yard. They passed the basketball court and wondered aloud whether they would have a game later on that day. The Ravens team had played several more matches and they had won them all, a perfect season so far. Nathan, Lucas and Jake would most likely spend a lot of time on the court practising.

The boys got to the end of the yard eager to climb over the wall but found it blocked up with a large board. On it was a note addressed to them and the boys knew then the girls were up to something. Nathan ripped the note of the board and read it aloud.

"Nathan, Lucas and Jake," he read. "We've blocked off access over the wall because we want you to be good boyfriends and actually use the front door for a change. It would make a great change from you sneaking in through the back. See you soon, Haley, Brooke and Peyton. xoxo"

"Are they serious?" Lucas asked.

"Well we can't go over from here, the board's in the way," Jake pointed out.

"But the trek down our driveway and up theirs is long."

Nathan looked at the board and hammered it with its fist. It wobbled slightly and he smiled. Turning back to Lucas and Jake he said, "I say we just tear this down and then scare the girls by _sneaking _through the back. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"I think we can push it over. I don't think much is holding it up."

It took the boys less than five minutes to push the board over. It had been held against the wall with a few bricks and with the efforts of all three boys pushing, the board had toppled over. The three boys hoped that the girls had not spotted them and put the board back into place, in case any of the girls decided to look outside from one of the upstairs window. The wall was only visible from there and the boys were glad it couldn't be seen from any of the downstairs rooms and that the sun was setting. They had the first waves of darkness on their side.

They made their way across the garden, to the house. They could see the light be switched on in the lounge, where everyone usually hung out. They saw the porch door that led off the room open and a shadowy figure walk across the room. The boys looked at each other, their thoughts obvious. They would need to be extra careful if they weren't going to get caught.

Nathan, Lucas and Jake crept onto the decking and silently made their way to the open door. As they moved closer, they could hear their girlfriends in a conversation. All three girls spoke and the boys smiled knowing that all three would be scared. They waited patiently for the perfect moment, hoping the girls would move their topic of conversation to them so they could make their move. A few seconds later they were granted with just that.

"Shouldn't the guys be here by now?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah their plane landed ages ago and if they had any sense they would come and see their girlfriends first," Brooke replied.

"you don't think they're trying to get through the back do you?"

"No," Haley said. "When I was coming down the stairs a few minutes ago the board was still there."

"They might be tired and not come until tomorrow."

This statement was followed by a second of silence before all three girls started laughing. Nathan decided to take his chances and peek around the door and see where the girls were positioned. He quickly jumped back when he saw that Brooke was looking at him. It was confirmed she had seen him when her laughter turned to a scream and she said, "There's someone outside."

"Are you hallucinating again Brooke," Haley laughed thinking Brooke was being paranoid as she had been when the girls had first moved into the house.

Peyton laughed and said, "Yeah and look I'll even prove it to you. See there's no one AAAHH!" Peyton screamed as Nathan, Lucas and Jake jumped in front of the door and scared the girls.

Peyton's scream caused the other girls to scream and the boys began to laugh satisfied with their achievement. Jake's laugh soon turned to a grunt when Peyton hit him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he said in obvious pain. "What was that for?"

"For scaring me, you jerk," Peyton replied upset.

"Aww I'm sorry baby," Jake said and pulled Peyton into a hug. "We were just having some fun."

"Still not funny," Peyton said, her head snuggled into his chest. Jake kissed the top of her head and looked across the room where Brooke was alternating between hitting Lucas and kissing him and Haley was avoiding any of Nathan's attempts to hug or kiss her.

"Come on Hales," Nathan said. "It was just a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny. What if you had been some crazy stalker guy who had managed to get into our back yard huh? He could have killed me or worse!"

"Well it wasn't so relax okay? And remember you haven't kissed me for a few weeks and you miss me."

Haley looked at Nathan. The smug idiot was right. She had missed him and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him so she sighed and walked into his arms and hugged him tight. Nathan let out a relieved sigh and held Haley close to him. She pulled her head back from his chest and leaned up and gave him a kiss. "You're mean," she said.

Nathan chuckled and said, "Let me make it up to you. How about I take you to the cinema tomorrow?"

"Okay but I get to choose the film."

The six teenagers hung out once the girls had all finally forgiven the boys for scaring them and they talked about all the things they had been up to even though they knew most of it from telephone conversations and emails. The boys let the girls know about the New Years Eve party and invited them to come. The girls immediately agreed to be there. The rest of the evening was spent watching movies and eating which Brooke couldn't help but point out was all they did.

The next night Nathan and Haley went to the cinema to watch a movie. As Nathan had promised, Haley was able to choose which movie they watched and to Nathan's annoyance she picked a chick flick. Nathan complained but Haley laughed and said, "Well consider this revenge for scaring us yesterday."

"That's just mean Hales."

While waiting in line for popcorn, Haley was approached by a young fan and asked for a photograph with her. Haley obliged and Nathan smiled at how sweet Haley was with the little girl. It reminded him of how perfect Haley James was. Her heart was pure and she was able to be an amazing person despite what she had been through. It was in that moment that Nathan realised how he was feeling and he was surprisingly unafraid.

Nathan pushed aside how he was feeling and decided to enjoy the date. He and Haley watched the film which Nathan enjoyed just as much, if not more than Haley but it did hurt that the lead character was a very hot actress. As people started to leave, Haley asked Nathan if he liked the movie and when he replied he had, she asked clearly jealous if it was because of the actress. Nathan assured her that although the actress was hot, she was the only woman he was thinking about, "Especially in that bikini," he added.

"Nathan!" Haley said warningly hoping no one had heard them but many of the other customers had left.

Nathan and Haley walked outside the cinema and saw in the distance a couple of photographers. Haley discretely pointed them out to Nathan and the two walked towards the parking lot in the hopes the paparazzi would not see them. That hope was a big one as they both knew, from experience, that they would be spotted. They were several seconds later and were called at by one of the photographers but Nathan and Haley continued to walk towards the car.

The photographers asked them questions about which movie they had seen and whether they had liked it, but neither Nathan or Haley replied, not wanting to talk to the them. Haley walked slightly away from Nathan and kept her head, not wanting any pictures taken of her or Nathan. She was relieved when she saw the car in sight.

Just then one of the men asked, "So how do you guys manage to be a couple when you live across the country from one another?"

Nathan felt the anger rise in himself but he knew he couldn't punch the guy like he wanted to. Instead, as calmly as he could, he said, "Dude please," pleading with the photographer to back off.

"Alright," the photographer said knowing he had hit a nerve. "Have a nice night."

Nathan, relieved, and Haley climbed into Nathan's car and he drove out of the parking lot and towards their homes. Silence filled the car until they got to a traffic light and Haley said, "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"That guy was a bit blunt huh?"

"It's not funny though. It's hard enough knowing it but to have him ask me about it was totally over the line."

"Nate," Haley said rubbing his arm as support. "I agree he shouldn't have asked us but you know what they're like. We just have to deal with it. It comes with the job."

"It's stupid."

Haley giggled. "You sound like a five year old."

"Yeah this comes from the girl whose favourite food is Mac and cheese."

Haley hit his arm playfully and said, "Shut up."

By the time they got back to Haley's house, Nathan had calmed down and the two shared a few kisses in the car before Haley had to go inside.

"I gotta go," Haley said between kisses.

Nathan pulled back and said, "Go before I never let you leave."

Haley laughed and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I gotta work but its only in the morning. My dad wants some help but I can come over after."

"That's great. Oh that reminds me. My parents are coming over for Christmas and they want to meet you so my mum was thinking we have dinner here Christmas Eve. Lucas, Jake and Keith are invited too."

"Sounds good. I want to meet you're parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I'll promise you now I'll be on my best behaviour."

Haley laughed and said, "Believe me when I say this dinner will be nothing you expect!"

_that was chapter 17 i hope you liked. please review and next chapter is the christmas eve meal with haley's parents_


	18. Chapter 18

_hey guys and girls thank you for the reviews and the good lucks for my exams ive had one so far and it was really hard. i should be revising for the next one but yesterday i had a sudden urge to write so i finished this chapter and wrote about half of the next_

_this chapters the christmas eve meal. its not very long and i think it could have been written a bit better. the next chapter will be longer. hope you enjoy and please review!_

Chapter 18

It was Christmas Eve and as the clock counted the minutes, Nathan was becoming more and more nervous. In an hour, he was going to meet Haley's parents and he was really scared about it. As much as Haley had said her parents were cool and he could only assume they were considering they allowed Haley to live by herself, Nathan was worried they were going to tell Haley he wasn't good enough for her. It made sense because at times he felt like he wasn't. She was too amazing for words.

Nathan rummaged through his closet, wondering which items of his clothing were appropriate for meeting his girlfriends parents. His phone buzzed indicating a text message. It was from Haley and as usual she had the perfect timing. Her text let Nathan know he could dress casually and that she couldn't wait for him to meet her parents. Nathan got changed and went to Lucas's room to see if he was ready.

When Nathan walked into Lucas's room he found Jake lying on Lucas's bed shooting a ball in the air and catching it while talking to Lucas who was in his bathroom. They seemed to be discussing whether Haley's parents would like them. Nathan interrupted the two and said, "You do realise that they're my girlfriend's parents and not yours."

"Yeah," Jake said, "but Peyt and Brooke see Haley's parents like their own since neither of theirs are around."

"Yeah it's a test for all three of us," Lucas said as he walked out of the bathroom. As soon as they saw him, Nathan and Jake burst into laughter. Lucas was wearing a suit and tie and looked like he was attending a formal dinner. "What?" he said at his brother and best friend.

"Dude, it's supposed to be a casual dinner, not a meeting with the queen."

"I want to make a good impression."

"Ok but if they don't like you, I'm not your brother."

The time came for Nathan, Lucas and Jake to go over to Haley's house. Although Keith had been invited he had already made plans and was unable to attend. The boys walked across Haley's back yard debating whether they should knock on the door or not. When they usually visited, they would just walk in. the girls were usually in the lounge or in the kitchen so they could see it was them that had arrived. Finally Jake came up with a solution.

"How about we knock then walk in?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

The boys didn't have to do that as Brooke greeted them before they even got onto the porch. She welcomed Lucas with a kiss before commenting on his outfit. Lucas loosened his tie in an attempt to look a little more casual but he knew he was overdressed especially since his girlfriend was wearing jeans. The boys walked into the lounge and witnessed Peyton and Haley laughing hysterically at something that Haley's father had said. Brooke announced the boys arrival and Haley immediately went and hugged her boyfriend still laughing.

Haley took a hold of Nathan's hand and pulled him towards her father. "Daddy," she said, "this is Nathan. Nathan this is my dad Jimmy James."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Nathan said taking Jimmy's hand that he had held out.

"Likewise. I'm glad to finally meet the boy who is the subject of all my recent conversations with my daughter."

"Daddy!" Haley exclaimed. She blushed embarrassed as Nathan and Jimmy laughed.

"Well it's true," Brooke said interrupting. "Whenever you call your parents, its always Nathan this and Nathan that."

"Brooke shut up," Haley said even more embarrassed. She leaned into Nathan who immediately put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Uncle J this is my boyfriend Lucas. Luke this is Uncle J."

"Lucas it's nice to meet you." Jimmy said eyeing Lucas's clothing. "So are you meeting the queen after this or something?"

Everyone laughed, especially Nathan and Jake who could not believe Jimmy had said exactly what they had thought earlier. Lucas looked down humiliated but Jimmy pat him on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry son, you're perfectly dressed for meeting Brooke's parents. It's a shame they're not here."

"They're in New York for Christmas," Brooke said. "They send presents yesterday."

Jake was introduced just as Haley's mum Lydia walked in. Haley made all the introductions and Lydia let everyone know dinner was ready. They decided to sit in the dining room which was rarely used. Jimmy and Lydia sat at the ends of the table. Brooke and Peyton sat on either side of Lydia with their respective boyfriends sitting next to them. Haley and Nathan sat either side of Jimmy, Haley next to Lucas and Nathan next to Jake.

Lydia had made a large meal and everyone tucked in. While they were eating Jimmy asked the boys about basketball. The boys let Jimmy know they were confident they could win the championship. They were having the perfect season so far. Conversations then started breaking into groups. Brooke and Lydia were talking about her idea to attend fashion design school in the fall, Peyton and Jake were talking about the new years eve party, Lucas and Haley were talking about books having learnt they read the same material and Jimmy and Nathan were talking about Haley.

"Nathan will you be able to provide for my daughter when you're older?"

"Daddy!" Haley exclaimed. "I can pay my own way. After all I have…"

Nathan interrupted her. "Yes I can. In the future I hope to take over my dad's company or play basketball. Either way I can look after Haley and anyone else."

"Anyone else?" Haley's father asked. "Is there anyone else?"

"No Daddy."

"Good. Remember to be safe. It's not uncool to use a condom."

"Actually Mr James Haley and I haven't done that yet," Nathan said embarrassedly. Haley had looked down at her plate completely mortified.

"Oh well good but remember what I said if you choose to. What about you Peyton, Jake? Are you practising safe sex?"

"We haven't got that far yet Uncle J," Peyton said blushing.

Jake kept his gaze on his plate while Lydia smirked at her husband. As much as she wanted to tell her husband to shut up, his antics were quite entertaining. Instead she threw him a small smile and he changed the subject to movies. But before he could talk about the new films he and Lydia had seen, Brooke interrupted. "Hold on Uncle J," she said, "You didn't ask about me and Luke."

"Didn't think I needed to Brookie. You usually have and I trust you to be safe."

Brooke didn't say anything as she noticed Lucas look down. They had never discussed their previous sex lives but she had a feeling it would come up and she would have to confess what she had been like.

The rest of dinner finished almost merrily. Lucas and Brooke didn't speak to each other which caused a little tension around the table but with a few of Jimmy's jokes, everyone was laughing soon enough. After dinner, the boys kept Jimmy company while the girls cleaned up. Nathan, Lucas and Jake had offered to help but Lydia had been insistent on doing it herself. Haley, Brooke and Peyton had gone in the kitchen to help so that Brooke and Lucas were in different rooms.

Later the girls walked the boys to the wall to say goodbye. Haley and Nathan talked about Haley's parents on the way as did Jake and Peyton. The girls could tell Jimmy and Lydia had approved of the Scott brothers and Jake. As they reached they said their goodbyes and promised to see each other the next day to exchange presents.

Lucas and Brooke walked across the garden in silence. The tension was still evident between them but Brooke didn't know how to start a conversation. When they were halfway to the wall, Lucas turned to Brooke and asked, "Is it true?"

"What?" Brooke asked already irritated by Lucas's attitude.

"Have you slept with a lot of guys?"

"Yes Lucas I have! But I've never cheated on anyone if you're worried about that."

"How many?"

"You are not asking me that!" Brooke said angrily.

"I am. I want to know how many people you've had sex with."

Brooke looked at Lucas. She took a deep breath and said, "I was a different girl before you met me Luke. But I'm not her anymore. She's in the past. That is all in the past. It doesn't matter."

"What if it does?" Lucas asked sadly before walking away

_okay next chapters christmas day and lucas not being such an idiot. hope you liked please review i love hearing from you all_


	19. Chapter 19

_hey guys and girls. i am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. the past two months have been crazy. i had my exams in may then i moved home and i got a placement job for the year and my cousins from canada were here and then i had resit exams for the ones i missed in january. yeah i've just been busy but i promise to start writing the next chapter as soon as i'm done uploading this_

here's chapter 19 its christmas day enjoy! oooh and review please!

Chapter 19

Nathan, Lucas and Jake woke early Christmas morning to find a lot of presents under the tree but no Keith. The boys had knocked on the master bedroom door on their way down and on inspection had found an already made bed. Checking the kitchen they found an empty mug of coffee, confirming that Keith had already slipped out of the house. All three boys were confused as to where Keith could have gone so early on Christmas morning.

"Maybe he's at work. An emergency or something."

"I don't think I saw him yesterday either. Maybe he's been at work since then."

"He can't be. Dad has a thing about making sure the entire company is shut down for the day. He says he wants people to be with their family and friends."

"Well his phone's switched off so if he's not back soon we'll start making calls."

"Let's just go open our presents," Nathan said excited. Lucas and Jake laughed at Nathan. Christmas made Nathan act like a five year old.

The boys made their way to the living room where the Christmas tree had been assembled. Underneath there were a lot of presents. Surprisingly a lot of them were for Jake. Nathan, Lucas and their friends did not exchange their presents so most of the presents were from Jake's family. Jake was the only child in his family and so was his father so Jake received a lot of presents from his parents and his grandparents. There was a present from Keith which Jake thought was nice of him. He was especially thankful when he opened it to find tickets to concerts by some of his favourite bands.

"Your dad is so cool," Jake said completely awed by his present.

"Yeah so cool," Lucas said, "that he didn't buy his sons presents."

"What?"

"There's nothing from our dad here."

"That's because I had to go get them," Keith said standing at the door to the room smiling.

"Them?" Lucas asked.

"Them," Keith said nodding. He moved aside to reveal Karen and Deb.

"Mom," Nathan said and he stood up from his position on the floor to go and give her a hug. He then hugged Deb while Lucas hugged Karen. Karen noticed Lucas's hug was a little more tighter than normal and she immediately knew something was wrong. After hugging Jake and wishing him a Merry Christmas, Karen questioned Lucas asking what was wrong but Lucas only replied that he would tell her later.

When everyone had finished opening their presents, the boys went to get ready while Keith gave Karen and Deb a tour of the house. When the boys were done they found Karen and Deb in the kitchen arguing with Keith over who should cook dinner.

"Keith it would be better if we did it. Last time you tried, we ended up eating pizza."

"That was a good year," Lucas said from the doorway as he, Nathan and Jake laughed at the scene in front of them.

"You make a good point," Keith said defeated and he allowed Karen and Deb to take over his kitchen. Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Keith sat at the island in the kitchen while they had breakfast and talked to Karen and Deb as they started making food. Lucas asked Karen why she and Deb had decided to spend Christmas in LA.

"Your father invited us when he was in Tree Hill for your birthday but I wasn't sure if we would be able to make it so I said no. Then yesterday he called and said he wasn't taking no for an answer and that he was flying by private jet to get us. It's turned out quite well actually. I get to spend Christmas with you and I get to see what the fuss in LA is about."

After breakfast, Nathan, Lucas, Keith and Jake went into the indoor basketball court and had a game of two on two. Lucas wasn't playing very well and in the end walked off the court and back into the main house. He made his way to the kitchen, where he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the stools to talk to his mother and Deb. Lucas told them what had happened the night before and how he reacted. He admitted to how he was really feeling and asked for their help.

"I can't say much. You've said it all for yourself. Why don't you go over there and talk to her. Let her know how you feel."

"If you're honest with her she'll forgive you for being so stupid last night."

"Thanks. I'm gonna change and head over there now. I need to give Brooke her present. Hopefully she'll forgive me."

Nathan, Jake and Keith walked into the kitchen. Nathan went to the fridge and took out bottles of water throwing two to Jake and Keith and keeping one for himself. Nathan noticed that Lucas looked more relaxed and asked him if he was alright. Lucas told him he was going next door to give Brooke her present. Nathan and Jake decided they would tag along so they could give their girlfriends presents too. The boys went to take a shower as their workout had made them sweaty and then the three of them walked over to Haley's house.

They were greeted by Peyton who informed them Jimmy and Haley were making dinner while Lydia rested. Lucas asked Peyton where Brooke was and she told him Brooke was in her room and hadn't come out since the night before. Lucas gave Peyton a Christmas hug and went up the stairs to Brooke's room.

Lucas knocked on Brooke's door and when he heard her mumble "come in" he walked into the room. Brooke was sitting on her bed holding a teddy bear Lucas had won for her at a carnival during the summer. When she saw him, Brooke looked at Lucas scared, obviously unsure what he was going to do. Lucas walked over and sat on the bed close to Brooke and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Brooke. Yesterday I was really horrible to you and I wish I hadn't said it because I know I hurt you. I don't care about your past as long as its not gonna affect my future with you and you kinda implied it wouldn't so I guess I don't have anything to worry about. Yesterday I was jealous that other guys have been with you."

"That's how I feel every day Lucas. I know what you were like before me and it scares me because I wonder if you're gonna compare me with them."

"I would never do that Brooke."

"That doesn't stop me from being scared and the worst part of it all was that you got angry when you've had the same kind of history I do."

Lucas looked down ashamed. Brooke was right. He had been angry and jealous over something that he had done himself. He looked back up at her and wondered how she had had the strength not to mention that the day before. She could have used his past against him but she hadn't. "I'm an idiot," he said.

"Yeah you are."

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven as long as whatever is in that bag is mine."

Lucas laughed. "I know you're gonna like it," he said and handed her the bag.

Brooke unwrapped the gift and gasped when she saw what it was. Lucas had bought her a diamond studded bracelet. "Luke you got it," Brooke said. A few days before, Lucas and Brooke had been shopping when Brooke had seen the bracelet. She had immediately fallen in love with it but had decided to buy it before they went home. However when they had returned to the shop, the sales woman had said it had been sold. Brooke had been upset. "When did you buy it?"

"When you were trying on that dress in the shop opposite the jewellers. I knew you'd be a while so I quickly went over and bought it."

"That was mean. You knew how upset I was going to be."

"I made up for it didn't I? And you got the bracelet in the end."

Brooke agreed and then kissed Lucas. Lucas pulled back and said, "I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled before kissing Brooke again. They were going to be okay.

Nathan walked into the kitchen to find Haley singing along to the radio. He smiled loving the sound of her voice. He was so mesmerized by her singing that he didn't notice Jimmy walk up to him until he felt a hand slam down on his shoulder.

"Sorry this is a private concert," Jimmy said scaring Nathan and causing Haley to turn around. Haley greeted Nathan with a quick kiss and he helped her with the food. After a few minutes, Jimmy let Haley and Nathan go so they could exchange their presents. Nathan and Haley went to Haley's bedroom. She went into her wardrobe and came out a minute later with a gift bag. She handed Nathan the bag and said, "I want you to open mine first."

Nathan pulled the wrapped object out of the bag and knew that it was a basketball. When he unwrapped it he found it to be, not only a basketball but, a signed basketball by the Lakers. Nathan looked at the object in complete awe. He turned it around seeing the players names that had been scribbled on it, a huge smile on his face. He finally was able to look back up at his girlfriend and he leaned over to her and gave her a kiss.

"This is amazing," he said.

"So you like it?" Haley asked jokily.

"Yeah but now I'm scared you might not like what I got you."

"Give it to me and we'll see."

"Nathan handed the wrapped gift and watched as Haley unwrapped it. She smiled as she noticed immediately it was jewellery and then opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a pendant in the form of the number 23. Haley looked at it and smiled. "Are you branding me?" she asked teasingly.

Nathan looked at Haley and said, "Yeah. That ok?"

Nathan watched as Haley pretended to think, a smile on her beautiful face. "Yeah I guess so but you have to let me brand you," she said smiling before leaning up and kissing Nathan's neck.

Peyton took Jake to a room in the house which housed Haley's trophies. Brooke had designed the room when she found Haley did not have enough room to house her achievements in her bedroom. There were cabinets along one wall where trophies stood, and then across another there were the platinum discs from Haley's last album and the disc from her biggest hit single 'Halo'.

Jake looked nervously around the room. Unlike the Scott brothers who had been able to buy their girlfriends expensive gifts, Jake had not been able to afford anything extravagant. He knew Peyton would not mind but he worried she might have got him more than he had got her. He handed Peyton her gift hoping it would be ok.

Peyton unwrapped the present. She could tell Jake was nervous about giving it to her. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what Jake had given her. It was a rare record that she had been looking for. She looked up at Jake and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"There's a music store in Tree Hill that has some old and new stuff. I was in there and saw it and remembered when you said you were looking for it."

"This is amazing," Peyton said kissing Jake. "Thank you."

Peyton then gave Jake his gift. It was a guitar. "You said you played and I thought you'd like it."

"Peyton, this is too much. I mean this must have cost loads."

"So?"

"So I bought you a single record. You bought me a guitar!"

"Jake you bought me a record I have spent years trying to find. That's worth more than some guitar you'll probably replace in a few years when you find one better."

"It just doesn't seem right."

"Is this really going to bug you because we can go back to the mall and you can buy me more stuff," Peyton said teasingly.

"The mall? With you? Last time we went to the mall you acted a lot like Brooke" Jake smiled. "I guess the guitar is ok. I do love it. Thank you."

Peyton kissed Jake and said, "No, thank you Jake Jagielski."

Someone knocked on the door. Peyton detached herself from Jake and told the person to come in. It was Lucas. He told Jake that they needed to head back home. Dinner would be ready soon and the boys needed to get back. Nathan, Lucas and Jake said their goodbyes to their girlfriends and Haley's parents then made their way across the yard to the wall. As they walked toward the Scott house Lucas told the guys that he and Brooke had made up.

When the three boys walked into the house, they were greeted by Karen who informed them dinner would be ready in a few minutes. The boys went to their rooms to put away their presents and then went back downstairs. They found Keith in the dining room setting the table. Karen came in and immediately started adjusting what Keith had done. Keith looked up at her clearly angered that Karen was changing the way he had set the table. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other, a knowing smile on their faces. Their parents were acting just as they had when they were married. Keith would do something like the cleaning or setting the table and Karen would always do it herself afterwards even if she had asked Keith to do it in the first place.

When the table had been set (and adjusted by Karen) and the food had been brought in, everyone sat down to eat. As they ate, the six people talked about things that had been happening to them. Lucas told everyone what had happened with Brooke, leaving out the part where they had made out. Keith called his son an idiot but praised him for owning up to his mistakes. Karen, who was sitting next to Lucas squeezed his hand and said she was proud of him.

Later that night Nathan was in his room admiring the basketball Haley had given him. He couldn't believe she had been able to get it but then he knew it would have been pretty easy for superstar Haley James. Nathan found it funny that at times he would see Haley as a normal teenager like himself and then they'd be surrounded by paparazzi and he'd have to remind himself why. Haley was so normal for a celebrity. She was down to earth and funny and sexy. Nathan knew he had fallen hard for her. Maybe he was in…

Nathan's thoughts were cut off by his phone ringing. It was the angel herself. Haley told Nathan that her parents had left because they needed to get to Miami for new years eve.

"Is that possible," Nathan asked wondering how long it would take for Haley's parents to drive in their RV from California to Florida.

"I don't know but they're gonna try it. Anyway so me, Brooke and Pey were talking and we decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea if our boyfriends decided to spend the night with us."

"Haley James, are you inviting me to a sleepover?" Nathan asked in mock shock.

"Yeah so you coming over or what?"

"Give me a few minutes. I still have parents in my house."

"Oh yeah. Make sure you bring Lucas and Jake with you and before you come up with some smart ass comment I need them to be here so they can distract Brooke and Peyton."

"Why do you want to do that?" Nathan asked teasing.

"Shut up and get your cute butt over here now."

Nathan laughed and said he'd be there soon. After talking to Keith, Karen and Deb and getting all threes permission, Nathan went over to Haley's with Lucas and Jake. The boys were greeted with flying pillows as the girls attacked them as soon as they walked through the door. While hitting them with the pillows, Brooke let the boys know this was the girls revenge for scaring them the first night.

The pillow fight lasted for a few minutes until both Brooke and Peyton were pinned down by their respective boyfriends. Haley, who was standing on the couch, and Nathan, who was standing on the floor in front of her, stopped for a second and looked at each other. It was that second that gave Nathan the advantage to drop the pillow he was holding and picked Haley up. He threw her over his shoulder and she shrieked. He then said goodnight to the others and carried Haley to her bedroom.

Nathan lay Haley down on the bed and kissed her. She responded immediately and the two happily made out for a few minutes. Haley left Nathan to change into her pyjamas and then she snuggled into Nathan's body. The two fell asleep soon after with a smile on both of their faces.

_so that was chapter 19 hope you liked. its not great but i promise you will not be disapointed in the next chapter because we have some intense naley action ;) review and let me know what you think_


	20. Chapter 20

_hey guys and girls. as promised i wrote after i updated chapter 19 and i finshed it today so yay me! thank you so much to my reviewers. i forgot how much i loved reading reviews._

_anyway heres chapter 20 WARNING it contains m-rated stuff hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 20

The Scott Entertainment New Years Eve party was in full swing and many of the guests were still to arrive. The Scott brothers and Jake stood near the door greeting guests as they arrived and encouraging them to visit one of the several bars or the dance floor. A DJ booth was at one end of the dance floor and some people were already dancing to the music blasting through the speakers. Others were at the bar or at the quieter end of the room where there were sofas and chairs for people to sit on.

Keith walked up to his sons and their friend after speaking to several of his guests. He could not walk a few feet without someone speaking to him but now he had finally been given the chance to talk to them. "Hey boys," he said and Nathan, Lucas and Jake turned around. "Thanks for doing this for me. I know it can be tiresome and repetitive but…"

Nathan looked at his father confused as to why he had stopped talking. He then noticed that Keith was not looking at him but at something behind him. He turned around and everything made sense. There was his mother and Deb. His mother looked beautiful as did her best friend but Nathan knew his father was clearly taken by Karen's appearance. He smiled as the two women walked up to them.

Nathan, Lucas and Jake greeted the women with hugs and the women commented on how handsome they looked. Keith, who had finally stopped staring like an idiot, greeted them with kisses on the cheek. Keith then told the boys to go have some fun before getting some of his assistants to take over for them and taking Karen and Deb to the bar for a drink. Nathan, Lucas and Jake got drinks from the bar and sat on the bar stools. They watched as Keith and Karen talked and Jake asked, "Are they getting back together?"

"I don't know," Lucas said, "But I caught them in bed together."

"WHAT!?" Nathan exclaimed almost spilling his drink.

"Trust me, it's not something you wanted to see. Luckily they were asleep."

"When was this?"

"The day after Christmas. When we got back from the girls house, I went to tell dad we were back and there they were."

"Wow," Nathan said. "Maybe they'll get back together soon."

"I dunno man. They haven't really spent much time together since."

"I hope they do."

"Me too."

"Oh my…" Jake said interrupting.

"What?" Lucas asked and turned to look where Jake was.

There at the entrance to the room were Haley, Brooke and Peyton. All three girls immediately captured the attention of the people around. Peyton was wearing a knee length silvery dress, Brooke was wearing a red bustier top and a black mini skirt and Haley was wearing a short black dress. Nathan immediately stood up and walked over to the girls and pulled Haley in for a kiss. "You look gorgeous," Nathan said when he pulled away.

"Thanks," Haley replied. Her head felt light from the unexpected kiss. The look Nathan was giving her was intense and she couldn't quite put a mood or feeling to it. Haley knew, however, that she liked it. "You look pretty good yourself."

The six friends talked for a few moments before going to the bar and getting drinks. Nathan stood behind the stool Haley was sitting on. One of his arms was around her waist, the other holding his drink. He looked around the room glaring at anyone who even dared to look at Haley even though he knew they all knew she was his. She was wearing the chain he had given her. In fact she hadn't taken it off since he'd given it to her the week before. The paparazzi had had a field day about it when the chain had been seen around Haley's neck while she was shopping. There was even talk of wedding bells ringing.

Nathan could see himself marrying Haley but not this early in his life. He was only 18 and he and Haley had not even been together for a year. They hadn't even known each other a year ago! That was the problem with the 'celebrity lifestyle. Once the talk of the new relationship was over, marriage and babies were next. Now Nathan knew for sure he did not want to become a father yet but he was not going to object to a little 'practising' for when he and Haley did decide to have children.

"You ok?" Haley said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "Just thinking."

"About our upcoming marriage," Haley said laughing. "Nate they need something to write about. It's what they do. Don't worry so much about it."

"I'm not. I was thinking about what it'll be like when we do get married."

"Wow someone's getting ahead of themselves."

"I'm not thinking next week or whatever but I am gonna marry you one day Haley James. You can count on that."

Haley smiled and said, "What if I say no?"

"You wouldn't!"

"What if I don't want to marry you?" Haley said continuing to tease Nathan.

"Then you'll spend the rest of your life without these…" Nathan said before kissing Haley.

Nathan kissed her lips then along her jaw line before placing soft kisses down her neck. He knew he had to stop before he got out of control but he didn't want to. Haley looked too good and she tasted even better. Nathan moved his head back up so he could kiss Haley's lips again. He heard her let out the softest of moans and felt her kissing him back.

They only broke apart when Nathan heard Karen cough behind him. Nathan pulled away from Haley's lips and turned to face his mother. Karen was standing there with Deb and a clearly amused Keith. Nathan coloured embarrassed at being caught making out with his girlfriend by his mother but he knew Haley was more embarrassed than he was.

When Haley had 'branded' him Christmas Day, Nathan's shirt had been able to cover up the mark but the next day his mother had seen it just as Haley had visited. Karen had not figured out what it was until she noticed her son's girlfriend red face. Karen had not said anything but Haley had been so embarrassed she had avoided Karen and Deb as much as possible.

"Well at least I can see how it happened," Karen said. "Although it would be best if I didn't. Why don't you kids go dance or something."

"That we can do." Nathan said and took a hold of Haley's hand as she jumped out of her seat and followed him. Haley gave Karen a shy smile but avoided eye contact.

It was around 11 and Nathan and Haley were on the dance floor. A slow song was on and the couple were swaying to the music, their bodies close together. They had eaten, listened to Keith's speech and hung out with their friends. But now they were dancing again and Nathan couldn't help but notice the look of jealousy that was written on many of the guests faces.

Nathan smiled. It was funny how other people looking at his girlfriend didn't make him jealous. Nathan knew he didn't need to worry. He trusted Haley and that was what kept him from being jealous and kept their long distance relationship going.

It hit Nathan that he would be leaving in a few days. The boys were heading back to Tree Hill for school and to start up basketball practise. Although Nathan, Lucas and Jake had been practising on the Scott's courts, they needed to play again with the team. The team working well together was what helped them win games, this all of them knew. But being in Tree Hill was hard when his girlfriend was across the country.

Nathan pulled Haley closer to him and she looked up at him. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Nathan smiled and said, "Yeah. I was just thinking I'm leaving soon. I hate not being with you."

"I know but you have to finish high school with your friends and as a Raven. And I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"Will you come visit?"

"I dunno. I might be able to swing by during the tour but we'll…What?" Haley asked as Nathan started laughing.

"Swing by," Nathan said still laughing. "I just got an image of you swinging vines in the jungle."

"What am I wearing?" she asked her voice suddenly low and husky.

"I wasn't thinking that much in detail but now that you mention it a leopard print bikini would do very nicely."

"Would you settle for black with white ribbon?"

Nathan looked at Haley confused for a second before it dawned on him that she was describing what she was wearing underneath her dress. The room suddenly got hotter and Nathan found it hard to breathe. If they weren't in a public place or his parents weren't in the same room as him, Nathan would have taken Haley right then and there. He couldn't leave because his father was hosting the event and Nathan knew it would look bad if he left before some guests had even arrived, so he continued to sway to the music, Haley in his arms.

More upbeat songs begun to play through the speakers and Nathan and Haley danced their way through them. The tension between them was electrifying and it took a lot in Nathan to remember he was only allowed to dance with Haley and nothing more. But one kiss wouldn't hurt. So Nathan dipped his head and captured Haley's lips with his. The two continued to dance, their bodies grinding against each other, their lips barely parting. The rest of the world was lost to them so much so they didn't realise they were making quite a scene.

A tap on Nathan's shoulder broke the kiss and the couple from dancing. It was Keith. Nathan looked at his father guiltily until Keith said, "Take it somewhere else." Keith handed Nathan the keys to his car and Nathan looked at Haley who smiled and the two left through a back entrance so no paparazzi would see them.

Nathan drove to Haley's house. The car stereo was on and Haley sang along to the songs while Nathan listened. Every now and then he would glance in her direction and watch how peaceful and beautiful she looked her eyes closed and her lips moving seductively as she sang along. Nathan's grip on the wheel was tight. He kept reminding himself that all he had to do was get home and he and Haley would be able to do whatever they wanted to.

At the party, Lucas and Brooke were walking around looking for Nathan and Haley. They had seen them on the dance floor and not wanting to disturb them but not really wanting to watch them either, Lucas and Brooke had gone to mingle with other guests. They talked to many singers, producers and other music 'biz' people. Many knew who Brooke was, having met her as she was always with Haley and Brooke made a lasting impression. But now they were looking for their friends but could not find them.

Seeing Keith, Karen and Deb talking amongst themselves, Lucas and Brooke made their way over and asked if they had seen Nathan and/or Haley. Keith let the two know they had gone home and Brooke immediately started screaming before asking if she could stay at the Scott mansion.

"I think that's best," Keith said.

Karen looked at Keith and said, "Did you allow your son to go home with his girlfriend and encourage them to have sex?"

Keith looked dumbfounded then guilty and said, "Yes."

Karen shook her head at Keith but smiled. "It's a wonder people think you're a great father."

"He is a great father. I'm lucky to have such great parents."

"What do you want?" Deb asked.

"Am I not allowed to compliment my parents without wanting something?"

"No. Now what do you want?"

"Since Nate went home, can me and Brooke bail as well. I have my car."

"You can go but tell Jake and Peyton and let Peyton know she can stay at ours as well."

"You got it Daddy Scott," Brooke said and she and Lucas left to find Jake and Peyton.

Haley opened the door to her bedroom and let herself and Nathan in. She locked the door behind her in case Brooke or Peyton came home before she was ready for them. Haley wanted no interruptions. It had taken a while but Haley finally felt like she was ready to let Nathan in physically. He was already way in emotionally.

Haley dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to Nathan who was leaning on the edge of her bed. She wasn't no time and immediately kissed him. Nathan kissed her back, taking control and turning her on more than she already was. He sucked on her neck. Nathan's hands travelled down Haley's body until they slid over to the top of her legs. Nathan grasped a hold of Haley and lifted her up. He turned around, then gently dropped her on the bed.

Nathan climbed onto the bed and took his shirt off. He threw it off the bed but before he could lean down and kiss Haley, she was kissing his chest. Haley kissed her way up then attacked Nathan's lips with passion. The two fell backwards onto the bed but still continued to kiss.

Nathan sucked on Haley's neck and slid her straps down her shoulder. Nathan's hands travelled the length of Haley's body before moving underneath her dress. He moved slowly giving Haley time to stop him if it became too much. His fingers hooked onto the side of her panties and he tugged on them gently teasing Haley. He pushed the dress up her body whilst leaving a trail of kisses, just as she had done, from her stomach to her breasts. Nathan pulled the dress over Haley's head then focused on her body. Nathan couldn't deny it. His girl was hot!

Nathan's hands started to massage Haley's breasts and he watched as her eyes closed and a moan escaped from deep inside of her. Her hands worked their way down, undoing his trousers and pushing them down. Nathan stopped massaging Haley's breasts to take his trousers off completely, his boxers going with them. He climbed back onto the bed and noticed Haley was staring at him hungrily. Nathan watched as she unhooked her bra and tossed it over the side of the bed. She beckoned for him and he climbed on top of her taking in the sight of her.

Nathan kissed Haley, one hand supporting his weight, the other stroking Haley's stomach. His fingers went down gently grazed the surface of her panties until he couldn't control himself. Pulling the panties over her legs and off, Nathan looked back up at Haley. She must have realised he'd stopped because she opened her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked not wanting Haley to do something she didn't want to do.

Haley nodded. "More than anything."

Nathan took care of protection, then spread Haley's thighs before plunging deep inside of her. He heard her gasp and waited hoping he hadn't hurt her. "Don't stop," Haley whispered barely able to get the words out. Nathan thrust himself inside her again. He pulled out then back in. Haley cried out again but started to move with him, keeping pace until they found a perfect rhythm.

Nathan kissed Haley as they got closer to their climaxes. Seconds later, his body exploded and it only took Haley a few seconds after that to follow him. Haley screamed his name and that alone finally told him what he had not figured out before.

"I love you Haley," Nathan said as he slowed down.

"I love you too Nathan."

Nathan glanced at the alarm clock beside Haley's bed and realised it was already past twelve. "Happy new year," he said before falling asleep, his arms wrapped around the girl he loved.

_ok so that was chapter 20. naley had sex and confessed their love to eachother. so next chapter kinda a filler because i don't wnat to get to the spring stuff too quickly especially after this. anyway please REVIEW_


	21. Chapter 21

_hey everyone thank you to the reviewers. you're all amazing._

_this chapter isn't brilliant but like i said last chapter its kinda a filler chapter. i hope you read and review anyway so heres chapter 21_

Chapter 21

"Hey babe," Nathan said into the phone. It was now a few weeks since Nathan had returned to Tree Hill and he was missing Haley more and more, but today was the worst because it was Haley's birthday. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Nate."

"I am really sorry I can't be there but I have school."

"I know. It's ok even though I miss you loads."

"I miss you too."

"I got your flowers. Thank you. They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked them."

"I wish you were here."

"Me too babe but I promise not to miss any more of your birthdays."

"I'm holding you to that."

Nathan laughed. "So how are rehearsals?"

"Good I'm glad I'm in shape again. I have today off obviously and Brooke and Peyton took me on a girly day. We went shopping and had facials and massages and stuff."

"Someone else's hands were on your body?" Nathan asked in mock jealousy.

"If it helps it was a woman."

"Oh yeah that helps."

"Nathan!"

"Sorry babe. Anyway a surprise should be coming to you right about now so I'm gonna hang up and let you answer the door. Love you babe."

"Nathan, what…" Nathan had already hung up and the doorbell rang.

Haley walked to the front door to find Keith standing there. A van was behind him on the driveway and Haley looked at Keith confused. Keith just smiled, wished Haley a happy birthday then stepped to the side as two men climbed out the back of the van. They were carrying a beautiful piano and the instant Haley saw it, she started to cry, because not only was it an amazing gift, but Nathan had remembered it was the exact one that she had wanted.

Haley watched as the delivery men moved the piano into her living room and replace her old one. Haley just stared at the instrument awed. It was so beautiful. Haley was mesmerised. She waited until the delivery men had left then immediately sat and brushed her fingers over the keys. As soon as the notes were played Haley shivered. The piano had been tuned perfectly and she found herself playing a new melody. Her creativity suddenly peaked and Haley spent the next hour writing a new song.

She ignored everything around her including Keith who stood and watched Haley write a new song. He wasn't going to interrupt especially if Haley was writing a new hit. Haley didn't hear Brooke and Peyton come back from the shops. They had gone out to get Haley's cake and food. Peyton gasped when she saw the new piano but did not approach Haley. Like Keith, both girls knew not to disturb Haley when she was writing.

When Haley stopped writing she noticed Brooke, Peyton and Keith watching her and laughed.

"Sorry," she said. "I got a little sidetracked."

"Just tell me you wrote a hit," Keith said laughing.

"It needs a little work but I think it might work."

"Great. Well I should go. I will see you girls soon."

"Bye Daddy Scott."

"Brooke could you please not call me that?"

"Why not? It's cute."

"I don't like cute."

"Karen likes cute things."

"In case you haven't noticed my wife is a different person to me."

"Your wife? I thought you and Karen were separated."

Keith turned red and said, "We are but…"

"But what?"

"It's complicated girls. I have to go." Keith left the house in a hurry and the girls looked at each other unsure if they had hurt Keith's feelings or finally made him realise he needed to be with Karen.

Haley suddenly gasped and realised she hadn't rang Nathan to thank him for the gift. She had been too busy admiring her present that she had forgotten where it had come from. She dialled the number and waited for him to answer. When he did Haley immediately started thanking him.

"I love it so much Nathan. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. Is it the right one?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you remembered. I told you about that months ago."

"I know. I'm surprised you hadn't bought it for yourself already."

"I have to tell you what happened. I was so rude. When they bought the piano in, I started playing and completely ignored your father. But I did kinda write a new song."

"That's great. I'm glad my present is already being put to good use."

"It's weird. I felt closer to you when I was playing. I think that's why I suddenly felt inspired. But I wish you were here."

"So do I. I really miss you but I have school and I can't really miss it. You know I would if I could."

"I know. I wanna thank you properly," Haley's voice dropped to a seductive whisper.

"Are you alone?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I just walked into my room."

"What are you wearing?"

In the kitchen, Brooke and Peyton distributed the food they'd bought amongst three plates. They had gotten a take out from Haley's favourite restaurant. It had been Brooke's idea and even though the restaurant didn't usually do take outs for customers, Brooke had used her charm to have them make an exception. It also helped that the manager's son had had a crush on Brooke since she had first visited the restaurant.

Peyton looked at the amount of food they had bought and laughed. "Brooke I think we bought too much," she said.

"I had to. They weren't gonna let us take food home if we had spent less than we did."

"If Owen hadn't been there then you would have had to but he was and with him you can get whatever you want."

"Leave it alone Peyton. Besides I don't want to get his hopes up especially since I'm pretty sure me and Lucas are gonna be together forever."

"It's funny we found our perfect guys before we even turned 18. That doesn't happen a lot."

"We're lucky and I'm not gonna be sorry for that."

"Do you think Keith and Karen will get back together? He is so obviously in love with her. It's strange they didn't try to make it work. We are and we're the kids."

"Maybe they know something we don't. I think by the end of the summer, Karen will be living here in LA. I can just feel it."

"Really? I think it'll take longer."

"You wanna bet on it?"

"No you always win. For some reason you always know."

"I have a gift. I'm gonna call Lucas."

"Call him after, we have to eat."

"Haley's still on the phone to Nathan and they're gonna be a while. She wanted to thank him and since they were at it like rabbits until Nathan left for Tree Hill, I know they're gonna be a while."

Peyton started to laugh and in the process accidentally slipped on a piece of lettuce that had fallen to the floor. She landed on her bum and Brooke burst out in laughter. Brooke moved to help Peyton up but fell on top of her instead. This caused the girls to laugh even more and they could not get up having no energy to do so. They didn't stop until they heard Haley fake cough.

"What is going on?" Haley asked.

"Peyton fell," Brooke said between giggles. "And I tried to help her up but fell on top of her. Now we can't get up."

"You two are unbelievable," Haley said shaking her head but smiling in amusement. "But I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I do," Brooke said. "You'd have lots of phone sex with Nathan."

"How did you…"

"It's Brooke. What doesn't she know?"

"What Nathan is thinking about right now."

"That's easy," Brooke said. "He's thinking about you."

Nathan lay on his bed looking at some pictures he'd taken of himself and Haley. Despite the conversation they'd just had which had been very hot, Nathan found himself missing his girlfriend even more. He just wanted to feel her in his arms, nothing more. Just to have her laying on the bed with him, would be content but she was too far away. It sucked that she was so far away. Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when Lucas walked in.

"Hey we're meeting the guys at the river court. You coming?"

"Yeah."

"You ok?" Lucas said noticing the picture in Nathan's hand.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Lucas looked at his brother unconvinced. "Its only a few more months Nate. Then we can be with our girls whenever we want."

Nathan nodded his head then got up off the bed. "I know."

Nathan and Lucas drove up to the court in Nathan's car and the two got out. They were the last ones to get to the court. Jake, Skills, Chase and Tim were shooting some free throws while Mouth sat at his usual spot on the picnic tables. Nathan and Lucas said their hellos then started to shoot for teams. When they played on the river court, Nathan and Lucas played on separate teams.

The boys started to play, Nathan, Jake and Tim on one team and Lucas, Skills and Chase on the other. While they played they were soon joined by other members of the team. Girlfriends of the players on the team and some of the cheerleaders arrived soon after to watch the match which became more competitive now that they could play a proper game.

Eventually Nathan's team won by two points. Tim had managed to score the last second basket and he was bombarded with hugs from the girls on the cheerleading squad that had been cheering for Nathan's team. Nathan laughed as Tim clearly enjoyed the attention he was given. Nathan looked at the time. It was midnight.

"Nathan," Mouth shouted. "Your phone's ringing."

Nathan went over to the picnic table where he had left his cell and answered it. It was Haley. She was just going to bed despite the early hour in LA. She had an early morning rehearsal for the tour and she wanted to get lots of rest so she wouldn't be tired. Nathan bid her goodnight and then hung up after telling her he loved her. He turned around to find Lucas standing behind him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Nathan and Lucas said goodbye to everyone and got into their car and left. On the way home, Nathan asked Lucas, "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Not miss Brooke."

"I do miss Brooke. I just remind myself that we'll be together after we graduate. She knows it too and its what keeps us going."

"Its just a few more months," Nathan said convincing himself it would be easy.

"Exactly."

_so what did you think? not brilliant i know but next chapter is the start of some major drama so please don't give up yet. please review i love hearing what you all think_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey everyone. i know i updated a lot sooner than i thought i would but thats a good thing right? thank you so much for the reviews. As i said i wasn't particularly happy with the last chapter so your reviews really helped and it really inspired me to write._

_So as i said here's where the drama begins. All i can say is that i apologise in advance but it is essential for the story._

Chapter 22

Nathan sat in the car and dialled Haley's number. She was not going to be happy but he needed to do this. He dialled her number and thought about what he was going to say. She answered and his heart started beating a little faster, his nerves overtaking him. "Hey babe," he said. "How are you?"

"Good. How you doing?"

"Okay but I got some bad news."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't come over for this week. I have to stay in Tree Hill because of basketball practise. The team meeting up and because I'm the captain, I have to be there."

"But Nathan I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know. I'm sorry but I really need to be here."

"Fine," Haley said but Nathan knew she was annoyed.

"Hales, its just until I graduate. Then we can spend as much time as we want together."

"I know."

"I gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"Yeah ok," Haley said and hung up.

Nathan sighed. Haley was now upset and he couldn't blame her. They hadn't seen each other since he left LA after winter break and it was now the end of February. The students at Tree Hill High were getting a week off and Haley had asked Nathan to visit. He had initially agreed wanting to see Haley as well. But he had told her the truth. He had to practice with the team. They counted on him and Lucas to lead them.

Lucas opened the door and got into the drivers seat. He had forgotten to get a book out of his locker and had gone back into the school to get it. "Did you call Haley?" he asked knowing Nathan was going to.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"It's more of what she didn't say. I said I love her, she said 'yeah ok'"

"Don't worry about it man. Brooke does that all the time when she's pissed at me. Except usually I get 'Sure you do Ass'."

Nathan laughed. His brother was in a relationship with a girl that definitely border lined on insane.

Brooke came home to find Haley sitting on the couch, hugging a cushion and watching a turned off TV. "Haley honey," Brooke asked completely concerned. "What's wrong?"

"He's not coming," Haley said her voice devoid of emotion. "He said he had to practise with the team."

"Oh honey, I'm sure he wanted to come. Maybe he'll visit some other time."

"Brooke he has school and basketball. He doesn't have time to visit and I don't have time to go and see him either."

"Its not that long until they graduate then as Lucas said to me the other day we can see each other whenever we want."

"That's what Nathan said. I just want to forget for one night that I have a boyfriend who lives all the way on the other side of the country. Lets go out tonight. We haven't done that since Rachel's birthday and I'm sure the girls will want to come."

"Are you sure Hales?"

"Yeah why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's not you to want to go out like this. I don't know if you should be doing this."

"Brooke, its just one night out. Nothings going to happen. I'm not going to drink. We'll just go out, have some fun, dance and come home. It'll be fun. I promise."

"Ok," Brooke said agreeing. "I'll call the girls."

Lucas pulled up outside their mothers café and the brothers got out. Nathan walked in and was greeted by Deb who was serving coffee to some customers. She told them their mother was in the back taking care of a few orders and would be out shortly. Nathan and Lucas took a seat at the counter and talked to Deb while they waited for Karen to come out of the kitchen. Deb asked them about their day and Nathan told her about his conversation with Haley.

Karen came out of the kitchen and distributed some food to customers before greeting her sons and asking Nathan if he had spoken to Haley. Nathan repeated everything he had just told Deb and Karen shook her head at her son.

"You must have really upset her," she said.

"I know but I'll make it up to her."

"I don't know why you did it Nathan."

"Because then when I turn up at her house in a few hours she will be surprised."

Nathan had been planning on surprising Haley as soon as he had heard he was going to be needed for practise. He would visit Haley over the weekend and would be back on Monday in time for practise. It was the only way he could see Haley. He knew how upset she would be with him but he was sure she would be happy to see him when he got to LA.

Nathan and Lucas ate at the café before saying goodbye to Karen and Deb. Lucas was not going to LA with Nathan because he had a lot of work to do as he took extra classes. He had already told Brooke about this and she had understood. Lucas was planning on surprising Brooke on her birthday instead. Nathan had understood and did not mind going alone considering he was only going for a few days.

Lucas dropped Nathan off at the airport and the brothers said their goodbyes. Lucas asked Nathan to give a book to Brooke for her to read which Nathan promise to do. Jake had also given him something to give to Peyton. Nathan had mentioned the plan to his friends so they would not disturb him while he was with Haley. Nathan boarded the plane and waited for it to take off.

Peyton got back to the house and called for Haley and Brooke. They answered from Brooke's bedroom and Peyton walked in to find them trying on outfits. When the girls announced they were going out, Peyton said, "I can't go. My dad called and said he has a few days off and wants to see me. I'm gonna leave on the plane tonight. Sorry."

"Peyton that's fine," Brooke said. "You should go see your dad."

"Thanks guys. I've really been missing him lately."

"I've noticed," Haley said. "You were really quiet yesterday."

"So what are you celebrating?"

"That our boyfriends are so far away," Brooke said in a fake happy tone of voice.

"Okay," Peyton said nodding but understanding. It was hard for her and Jake too. Peyton gave Brooke a concerned look when she saw Haley's face drop and Brooke indicated she'd tell her later. Now was the time to help Haley however she wanted to deal with missing Nathan.

Nathan landed in LA and walked out of the airport. He had clothes in LA and so only bought a small carry on bag with him. Keith met him outside and he drove them home. On the way they caught up and Keith asked if Nathan had told Haley he was coming. Nathan mentioned she didn't and that he really wanted to surprise her. Keith had to go to an album launch and told Nathan he would be home in a couple of hours.

Nathan went to his room and dumped his bag on the bed. He took out the things for Brooke and Peyton and realised he hadn't actually got Haley anything. As he walked through his back yard he picked a rose and decided that would do. Haley would appreciate the gesture he was sure.

Nathan knocked on the back door of the James/Davis/Sawyer house and waited for someone to answer. He hoped it would be Haley so he could really surprise her but instead the door was answered by Peyton. Peyton screamed and hugged Nathan. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see my girl. Where is she?"

"Nathan," Peyton said hesitantly and Nathan knew something was wrong. "Haley went out to a club with Brooke and the girls. She was really upset about you not coming and I think she just wanted to have some fun and forget."

"Oh."

"Nathan she really loves you. I haven't seen her like this in so long. I think she's scared the distance is going to ruin your relationship. You should go see her."

"Yeah," Nathan said. "Where is she?"

Nathan walked through the club in the direction where the bartender had said Haley had been sitting. Nathan was a little worried about his girlfriend. She had obviously been extremely upset about him not visiting to have decided to visit a club. Nathan had gone straight to the club after seeing Peyton.

Nathan spotted Brooke dancing with Rachel, Bevin and Teresa. Nathan walked over to them and they engulfed him in hugs of surprise and relief as they told him how happy Haley would be to see him. Brooke pointed out Haley through the crowd and Nathan saw her sitting at a table, sipping on a drink.

Nathan walked over passing people in the crowd. He lost sight of the table and only saw it as he got near. Only Haley wasn't alone anymore. Shock caused Nathan to stop walking and he stared for a second before turning around and walking out of the club. He couldn't believe it.

Haley had been kissing someone else

_Ok before you start writing hate reviews i want you to remember i love you all and that i LOVE naley. please review and let me know how much you hate me!_


	23. Chapter 23

_hey everyone. thank you soooooooo much for the reviews. they were amazing! i loved reading them even though i know im gonna disappoint a lot of you so once again please don't hate me. _

Chapter 23

Nathan sat on her bed, waiting for her to come home. If she came home. Maybe she was spending the night with her new 'friend'. Nathan knew she wouldn't though. If it was shown in the press that Haley James was cheating on her boyfriend, her good girl image would be ruined. Not that Nathan cared. He thought he'd known her, the real her, who was as good a girl as she made everyone believe. Nathan scoffed. She was a good actress, that was for sure.

Nathan heard her footsteps on the stairs and waited for her. His heart raced. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do but he knew how it was going to end. Haley opened the door and didn't seem to notice him at first. He watched as she dropped her bag on the floor and sigh. When she looked up, her face turned to shock.

"Nathan," she said and ran across the room to him. She pulled him into a hug, not noticing that he wasn't hugging her back. Nathan let her. It would be the last time he would ever feel her against his body again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my girlfriend," Nathan began, his voice dripping with anger, but his eyes showed he was hurt. "But apparently she'd already found company."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and that guy kissing at the club. I didn't think you'd sink so low."

"Nathan…"

"NO! I don't want to hear it. I saw you and you can't blame it on a drunken mistake. They can't serve you alcohol. I thought I knew you but I guess I just know the person you want everyone to believe in."

"Nathan please…"

"In case you haven't noticed. It's over Haley James. I took the opportunity to get my stuff that I'd left here. You'll probably need the space for your new boyfriend's things."

Nathan walked out of Haley's bedroom quickly. He heard her call him back, pleading with him to listen to her but he needed to get away and fast. He made his way into the back yard and over the wall to his house. His father was still out and Nathan hoped he'd be home soon. Nathan dialled Lucas's number. He knew it would be late in Tree Hill but he needed to speak to his brother.

"Hello," Lucas mumbled into the phone.

"Luke it's me."

"You alright?" Lucas asked suddenly alert. His brotherly instincts told him that something was wrong.

"I broke up with Haley," Nathan said

"What?! What the hell happened?"

"She was at a club and she was kissing some random…" Nathan couldn't continue. As much as he had acted with anger since he had seen her, the hurt had finally taken over.

"Nate," he heard Lucas say. He didn't need to say anymore. The brothers could convey their thoughts without words. It was what made them so strong. He knew Lucas was sorry and upset for him. "I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

"I'll be there in a few hours but Nathan talk to her. There might have been a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake. I saw it myself Luke. She was kissing him. I don't want to, I don't need to talk to her."

Lucas repeated that he'd get there as soon as he could and Nathan thanked him again and hung up just as his father walked through the door.

Keith Scott could see something was wrong straightaway. He immediately questioned his son's health and was not prepared with the answer Nathan gave him. In shock he immediately embraced his son, whispering words of support, as Nathan broke down in tears. Keith had not seen Nathan cry since he was a little boy and the image was not one he wanted to see. It broke his heart to see his son in so much pain but he couldn't understand it. The Haley he knew would never cheat on anyone, let alone Nathan. Something was definitely off.

As soon as Nathan had calmed down, Keith suggested he ring his mother or Lucas and Nathan informed him that Lucas was on his way. Keith smiled sadly to himself. His sons were very different a lot of the time but they shared a bond that no-one could break and always had each others back. It proved how much they loved one another to fly across the country to support the other.

Brooke walked into the house and was surprised to find Haley alone. She questioned her friend as to Nathan's whereabouts and was shocked when Haley said, "We broke up," before bursting into tears. Brooke immediately embraced her friend and when Haley quieted down a few minutes later, she asked her what had happened. Haley didn't answer instead got her phone out and dialled a number. When the person on the other end did not answer, Haley flipped her phone shut in anger. Brooke was completely clueless as to what to do so continued to comfort her friend.

Lucas sat in the airport waiting for the announcement that he could board his flight even though it was not due to take off for another hour. He had called the airline and was lucky to find a seat on the plane at such short notice. He decided to call Brooke and see if he could find out anything that might change Nathan's mind over the break up.

Brooke picked up on the first ring. She sounded relieved to hear from him but even over the phone Brooke sounded upset.

"Luke," Brooke said sounding close to tears. "Haley's crying and she said Nathan broke up with her. Do you know what's going on. Earlier Nathan seemed really excited he was going to see her."

"Nathan decided to surprise Haley and when he got there he said he saw Haley kissing some guy."

"What! Haley would never do that. She loves Nathan. I know she was a little upset that they couldn't meet up but she would never cheat on Nathan."

"I don't know what really happened. Nathan kinda broke down when he tried to tell me. I'm getting the next flight out."

"Call me when you get here."

"I will. I'll see you soon babe."

Keith watched his son sleep on the couch in the lounge of their home. Just as he had done as a baby, Nathan had cried himself to sleep and Keith had never worried about anything as much as he did in this moment. Keith wasn't sure how much Lucas must have told Karen before he left so decided to call her, despite it being very early morning there. She answered almost immediately clearly expecting a call from Lucas.

"It me Karen."

"Keith," Karen said with a sigh of relief. "Is Nathan ok? What happened?"

"Nathan's asleep but he's not doing so well. He was crying Karen. He said Haley cheated on him and he saw her do it. I don't know what to do."

"I wish I could tell you what to do but just wait until he wakes up. I'm sure it will work out. Its probably a mistake."

"I've never seen him like this. I felt…I feel helpless."

"You can't do much in these situations. Just be there for him and see how he feels. Try and encourage him to talk to Haley. Like I said I'm hoping its some mistake."

"I'll call you later when Nathan wakes up so you can talk to him."

Lucas arrived in Los Angeles and quickly walked through the terminal to get outside. He was not sure if he was getting picked up but he had enough cash for a cab if no one had come. The flight had taken five hours and Lucas had fidgeted throughout wanting to get to his brother as soon as possible.

Lucas was glad to find a car waiting for him to take him home. He needed to see his brother. On the way he called Brooke who sounded a little upset herself. Lucas calmed her down and she said, "I don't know what to do. Haley won't tell me anything. "

"Brooke tell Haley to talk to Nathan and tell him the truth whatever it is. Tell her to talk to him."

"She's been calling him but he won't answer. She wanted to go over but I think she's too scared. She keeps on saying she's never seen him so angry. Lucas I'm scared."

"It's gonna be alright babe. I'll talk to Nate then I'll call you and see if we can get them to talk."

"Luke?" Brooke asked hesitantly and Lucas knew she was worried about something.

"Yeah babe?"

"This isn't gonna change us, is it? I mean if Haley and Nathan don't make up, we're still gonna be ok right?"

"Nothing's going to change between us. Our relationship is ours and theirs is theirs. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Pretty girl."

As soon as the car stopped outside the Scott mansion, Lucas got out and ran into the house. His father was sitting on the couch and shushed him. Nathan was laying on another couch fast asleep. Keith pointed outside the room and he and Lucas walked out to talk.

"How is he?" Lucas asked.

"He fell asleep a few hours ago. I've never seen him so upset. Even when me and your mother broke up, he wasn't like this. As a father I should know what to do but I'm completely clueless."

"Brooke says Haley's not really talking. She doesn't think Haley did it but Nathan said he saw her. I don't know what to believe."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"I'm gonna wait until Nathan wakes up then try and get him to talk to Haley. It's the only thing that's going to work."

Keith nodded.

Brooke pulled a blanket over Haley's body and watched her friend sleep. After hours of crying and mumbling things Brooke could not make out, Haley had finally fallen asleep in Brooke's arms. Brooke sat there before texting Peyton. As soon as she had seen Haley distraught, Brooke had called Peyton and told her to get back as soon as she could. Luckily Peyton was still at the airport but the only flight available back to LA was not due for take off until the early morning. Peyton had asked Brooke to keep her updated on the situation and promised to get there as soon as she could.

Nathan woke up and for a second could not remember why he felt so heartbroken. Then the images from the night before were brought back into his head and he shut his eyes. He had gone to visit Haley as a surprise, found her at a club kissing someone that wasn't him and then broken up with her. Nathan had never felt so broken. He wasn't sure what to do.

The doors to the lounge where he had fallen asleep opened to reveal Lucas. Lucas, on seeing Nathan awake, walked over to him and the brothers embraced. Lucas could see the hurt in his brother's eyes and wished there was a way it could be erased. "I'm so sorry man, but are you sure she was kissing him."

"Lucas I stood there and watched her. She didn't push him away and she had her eyes closed and I know she was sober because she doesn't drink and they can't serve her anyway."

"Have you talked to her? Heard her side of the story?"

"No. And I don't want to so don't try and make me. I mean it Luke, I want nothing to do with her ever again!"

_okay so send the hate mail- i deserve it. i hated writing it but it had to be done and also its gonna be a while until naley get back together. nathan's being pretty stubborn especially since he saw what happened but please don't lose hope._

_the next chapter is the state championship and it always takes me ages writing basketball chapters so it might take a while. i know i've been updating pretty quickly with the last few chapters so just a heads up in case i take a little longer._

_i love you all and please review and scream your hatred towards me. (i just wanna know what you think)_


	24. Chapter 24

_hey everyone. its been a long time. thank you for the reviews you've probably forgotten you gave me lol. i've had internet access problems but i've managed to finish the entire fic so i can update every week. _

_this chapters about the state championship. hope you enjoy_

Chapter 24

It was the day of the North Carolina high school basketball state championship. The Tree Hill Ravens were going to play against Pontiac high school. The Ravens team were sitting in the locker room waiting for their coach to come out of the office. They were all silent, in their own worlds so they could focus on the game and the game only. Lucas looked at the guys on the team. They each had the look of determination on their face. But when Lucas looked at Nathan he saw that the look of determination was more intense. Nathan had told Lucas he wanted the state championship and he wouldn't settle for anything less. Lucas knew it was Nathan's way to hold on to basketball as he could not have Haley.  
The media had had a field day when they had found out about the break-up. Reporters and paparazzi had stormed Tree Hill for a while to get something out of Nathan but he hadn't spoken. Rumours went around about the infidelity of both Nathan and Haley, arguments that never actually happened. But no-one really knew what had happened between the two. Keith had released a statement on the behalf of both parties and asked for privacy. The media hadn't really complied but it had died down once they discovered a new celebrity scandal to cover.  
Nathan never talked to Haley, except once to tell her to stop ringing him. She had complied for the most part. She still rang but Nathan never picked up and Lucas was told that Haley would always ring just before she went onstage for her concert. Brooke had told Lucas that Haley would listen to Nathan answering machine message then hang up. Brooke had said Haley needed to hear Nathan's voice before she went onstage and it was the only way to hear it.  
Whitey came out of the office and the all the boys on the team stood up to show their coach they were ready. He gave them a look before saying "Let's go." The team followed Whitey out of the changing room and onto the court. The Ravens supporters screamed their encouragement and Lucas looked into the crowd to see his parents, Deb, Brooke and Peyton. Brooke sent Lucas a smile and he suddenly felt relaxed. Lucas was glad his girlfriend was here but he was scared it would affect Nathan's game if the presence of her two friends would cause Nathan to think of Haley.  
Lucas's worries were proven wrong as soon as the first quarter had been played. The Raven's were up by ten and Nathan was on fire. Lucas knew Nathan was still holding some anger from his break-up with Haley but he was glad Nathan was pushing that anger into the game. It had taken Lucas, Whitey and the team a few weeks to get Nathan to use his anger constructively. Nathan had been a mess during that time. He had almost started several fights and it had taken the combined efforts of Lucas, Jake, Skills, Mouth, Tim and Chase to break it up.  
Brooke watched Lucas score a basket and cheered. Lucas looked her way and she blew him a kiss. He smiled in return before running down the court. Brooke then turned her attention to Nathan. She had seen several matches, thanks to Mouth who had sent the match videos to the girls, but she had never seen Nathan play like he was. Brooke didn't know much about basketball but even she knew that the way he was playing was like a professional.  
Nathan blocked a shot by a Pontiac player and quickly passed the ball to Skills who dribbled the ball down the court while all the other players ran passed him. Skills passed the ball to Lucas who faked a shot and passed to Jake who was successful in scoring a basket. After a quick celebration and the boys were back down the court in defence. The Pontiac players scored. Nathan wasn't worried. The Ravens still had a twelve point lead. The whistle blew for half time and the players went to their respective dressing rooms.  
After the players regained their strength, Whitey told them that they were playing well. "But you need to be better in the second half. You're up now and that's great but if you don't keep concentration we could lose this. They're an entire half of a game left and I will not let you lose. So you go out there and you play like the champions you're gonna be. But remember one thing. Enjoy the time you have on the court or you will regret it when you look back, whatever the outcome." The second half of the game was more intense. The Raven's players still played as well as they had been doing but Pontiac had obviously received an earful from their coach during half time and were playing better than they had been. Nathan watched as another basket went in and Pontiac high school were only two points behind the Ravens. Nathan threw the ball to Lucas who dribbled it down the court. He passed the ball to Skills who threw it to Chase. Chase threw the ball to the basket where Tim dunked it. The crowd cheered.  
The game continued. Baskets were scored by each team and it was nearing the end of the game. The Raven's were up by two but Pontiac had the ball and twenty-three seconds left to make a basket. It was the last team huddle. Whitey didn't give the team any plays, he just said, "This is it boys. You're the best team I've ever coached. Make sure you do not let them score.

"Alright defence on three," Tim said. "One, Two, Three..."

"DEFENCE!" The team chorused and they moved to the court.  
The ball was played in and the Raven's players defended their assigned player. Nathan was guarding the Pontiac's team captain and best player and he knew they would probably try to give him the ball, so he stuck to him making it impossible for them to pass him the ball. The clock counted down the seconds.  
There was eighteen seconds left and the Pontiac team were getting desperate. They were passing the ball around hoping their captain could get free but the Raven's were not going to make it easy. Realising Nathan wasn't going to budge and his team-mate couldn't get free, a Pontiac player took a shot and it went in. The game was tied. And there was only twelve seconds left.  
Tim threw the ball to Lucas who quickly made his way down the court. He tried to find Nathan but Nathan wasn't open. Lucas threw the ball to Jake who, as soon as he caught it, threw the ball to a now open Nathan. Nathan dunked the ball in the basket and the buzzer went. The Tree Hill Raven's had won the North Carolina State Championships again.  
Nathan landed on his feet and was immediately swamped by his friends, team-mates, family and Coach. Everyone was cheering and screaming and Nathan took it in. He felt happy for the first time in a while. He found his father and embraced him as well as his mother, Deb and Lucas. Someone released some confetti and Nathan watched as it fell on everyone. They'd done it. They were state champions.

The basketball team were meeting at Karen's cafe for a short celebration with their parents until the real party at Tim's house. Tim's parents were allowing the party and were staying at a hotel for the night. Tim had planned the party with only a Raven's victory in mind. Luckily for him it was going to be great.  
Karens cafe had been transformed with Raven's banners, streamers and any blue, black and white decorations that could be found. The championship cup was sitting on the counter, and the players, cheerleaders, family and friends were gathered to enjoy the moment. Everyone was eating and celebrating together like one big family. Everyone except Nathan.  
Nathan stood on the rooftop of the cafИ and breathed in. He was happy he had won the state championship but when he had seen Brooke jump on Lucas and Peyton to Jake, he had been reminded of how much he missed having someone cheering solely for him. It had been even worse when he'd seen his parents making out. As much as it had disgusted him to see his parents kissing like their was no tomorrow, he had been overjoyed that they were taking one more step towards finally getting back together.  
Nathan knew as captain of the team he would have to go to victory party at Tim's house but a part of him really didn't feel like partying. He wanted to sleep. He's been super stressed about the championship and winning that he'd barely slept the night before. And with the adrenalin subsiding he was finally feeling the effects of it. He needed a break. As soon as school was over, Nathan planned to chill out for a few months. Maybe he could convince his parents to take them on a family vacation. Then Nathan was reminded he had to work the summer at Scott Entertainment.  
Nathan was excited about actually working for his father's company. He wanted to learn more about the way things were run so when he and Lucas took over they would continue keeping the business as great as it was at the moment. The only thing that made him a little hostile was that he might see Haley. Haley was still signed onto the Scott Entertainment label but surprisingly Nathan was ok with that. Scott Entertainment was good for Haley's career. Nathan knew that even though he was having problems with her personally, he couldn't destroy her career as well.

The victory party was in full swing and the host was the most drunk there. Tim was attempting to dance on the dining room table but he kept hitting his head on the chandelier. Nathan watched as Tim threatened the chandelier with bodily harm. Nathan knew he had to intervene but before he could move off from the spot against the wall, he saw Chase and Mouth coax Tim down and hand him a plastic cup with what Nathan hoped was water. Tim drank the contents of the cup in one go before looking at it confused. He clearly thought the cup had contained vodka and couldn't figure out why it tasted so weird. Nathan found Lucas and Jake in the living room, sitting on a sofa with Brooke and Peyton. He hadn't spoken to them since before he and Haley had broken up. Nathan wasn't sure how they felt about him. Brooke immediately jumped up to hug Nathan but stopped herself before she did.  
"It's okay," Nathan said and opened his arms so Brooke could hug him. Brooke leapt into Nathan's arms and whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Brooke. How you been?"

"Good," Brooke said.  
Nathan smiled and turned to the blonde. He said hello to Peyton who also greeted him with a hug. She asked how he was doing and Nathan replied, "I've just won the state championship. How do you think I feel?"

"Pretty good then huh?" Nathan nodded.

Yeah it felt good but as he watched Lucas and Jake enjoy spending time with their girlfriends, people dancing together and a few passed out, he realised he needed a drink. Nathan walked into the kitchen where the drinks were and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He was about to pour some in his cup but a little voice in his head stopped him. He hadn't drank like this in ages and Nathan knew he wasn't like this. He didn't need to drink to try and forget the pain. Nathan looked around the room and saw the number of hot girls eyeing him. He could find something else. Nathan put down the bottle of vodka and walked to a group of girls.  
It was only five minutes later and despite attempting to flirt, Nathan was bored out of his mind. What had happened to the girls in Tree Hill? They used to be attractive now they just seemed boring, dull and easy. Nathan needed a challenge and these girls were not it. Nathan looked at the crowd of people. He knew what he really needed. It wasn't alcohol or a random hook up. He needed Haley. He just couldn't have her.

_okay i know it wasn't great but like i said last chapter writing basketball games are not really the easiest for me to do. hope i did alright. please review_


	25. Chapter 25

_hey guys and girls. thanks for the reviews. here's the next chapter. again its not great and i think its a little repetitive but it helps move the story forward_

Chapter 25

The Tree Hill High School senior class was graduating. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Skills, Chase and Tim were sitting with the rest of their class waiting for the presentation and Mouth's speech. Mouth had been named valedictorian and was seated on stage ready to give his speech to his classmates. His friends were proud and happy for him as Mouth had worked extremely hard throughout his years at Tree Hill High.  
Nathan turned around in his seat and looked at the parents and other family and friends gathered behind the rest of the class. He could see his dad sitting next to his mum and Deb with her boyfriend Dan. He watched as his father whispered something in his mothers ear and she smiled. His parents had become closer in the last few months. Since his break-up with Haley, Keith had been visiting Tree Hill often and consequently had spent a lot of time with Karen. They had tried to hide it but Nathan was pretty sure his parents were back together, at least in some manner.  
Nathan sat beside his brother. His friends were scattered around having been sat in alphabetical order. Mouth was on stage ready to give his speech once the diplomas were handed out. Nathan listened and applauded as Principal Turner read out the names of the students. He waited patiently until it was his and Lucas's turn. Lucas's name was called and then Nathan's. Nathan walked onto the stage and glanced at his parents. They smiled at him and Karen took pictures.  
After the class had received their diplomas, Principle Turner awarded Mouth with his and Mouth took the spot in front of the podium and began his speech. He talked about growing up and living a new chapter in their lives but not forgetting how they got to this moment in time. Nathan listened to his friend with intent. Mouth was great at making speeches and captured the attention of everyone in the hall. Mouth finished his speech congratulating the class and everyone applauded.

Karen's cafe was once again a spot for people to celebrate in. Nathan and Lucas's friends and their parents celebrated together with Nathan, Lucas, Keith, Karen and Deb. Everyone sat and talked, ate and drank and the parents took pictures of their kids embarrassing them more than they normally did. Keith stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"First off I want to congratulate the boys on graduating, especially Tim who we all thought at some point would fail. As a parent, I am extremely proud of all of you. I hope you do well wherever you go and are successful in whatever you do. Now I'm sorry to turn this celebration into something about me but I need to do something."

Keith turned to Karen. He took her hand and before everyone knelt down. Ignoring a few gasps from the women in the crowd, Keith took a box out of his pocket and said, "Karen, I love you. Separating from you was one of my biggest mistakes and I regret the decision we made every day. So I'm fixing it. I know you love me too and I want to renew our vows and officially be together again." Keith opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. "So Karen Scott, will you marry me, again?"

Karen looked at Keith. She was still in shock and a few people giggled. Karen glanced at her sons who were shocked as well but seemed to be holding their breathes as they waited for their mother's answer. She looked back at Keith and smiled. "Yes," she said. "Of course I will."

Everyone in the cafe applauded including the very shocked Nathan and Lucas. They watched as their parents kissed then made their way over to congratulate them. Keith and Karen pulled their sons into a hug. Karen started to cry and Lucas wiped away her tears telling her that it was ok for her to be happy and that he and Nathan were happy for them. Lucas actually could not stop smiling. His family were back together.  
The party continued for a couple of hours, with people congratulating the boys and Keith and Karen, then everyone started to leave. Deb decided to spend the rest of the day with Dan and the only people left in the cafe were Nathan, Lucas, Keith and Karen. The boys helped their parents tidy up. While their parents washed the dishes, Nathan and Lucas talked and decided on something they had wanted to discuss and now knew they needed to talk about.  
When Keith and Karen came out of the kitchen, Lucas and Nathan asked them to sit down and Nathan said, "So since you guys are getting married, me and Luke have decided that we should just live in LA permanently. Dad's business is there and me and Luke are gonna be there at school there for most of the year so it makes sense."

Keith nodded but Karen said, "What shall I do with the cafe? What will I do without Deb?"

"Let Deb run the cafe. She helps you with that anyway and she'll be happy to run it. And you can visit her when you want or need to," Keith said reassuringly.

"And we'll be visiting the guys so its not like we'll never see her."

"Then I guess that's settled. We'll move to LA as soon as possible. I want to plan this wedding for as soon as possible.'

The move to LA was set for a week after graduation. Nathan and Lucas spent most of it hanging out with their friends and saying their goodbyes. Jake would be moving in with them half-way through the summer and would stay in the Scott's household for the school year. Skills, Mouth, Tim and Chase were attending colleges in North Carolina but had been given tickets to LA to spend some time there by Keith as graduation presents.  
Their last night in Tree Hill, Nathan and Lucas went to the rivercourt to play a final game with their friends. According to Mouth's statistics, the boys were tied in terms of the number of rivercourt games they had won so the match would not only be the final game but would determine a winner amongst the brothers.  
Nathan and Lucas began shooting for teams. Nathan, Skills and Tim played as one team and Lucas, Jake and Chase as the other. A crowd of ex-team mates and cheerleaders and other friends arrived to watch the boys play the game. Mouth sat on one of the picnic table ready to commentate, his microphone in hand.  
The game started. Cheers came from the crowd as baskets were scored. Nathan felt relaxed as he played, not feeling the stress he always experienced with a competitive game. But he knew he needed to win because he wanted to hold it over Lucas. Nathan and Lucas were close but they still were subject to a little sibling rivalry and mostly it was about basketball. Half an hour later, both teams were tied and the next basket would determine the winner. Nathan caught the ball passed to him from Tim and tried to shoot a basket but was blocked by Lucas. Lucas passed the ball to Jake who dribbled it down the court then passed it to Chase. Chase faked a shot but threw the ball to Lucas who caught it then jumped up to make a shot. Nathan jumped too attempting to block it but the ball had been thrown too high for him to reach. The ball went into the basket and the crowd cheered.  
Lucas, Jake and Chase celebrated and Nathan congratulated his brother with a hug. Nathan knew Lucas would hold this over him but Nathan had played one-on-ones with his brother and he knew he had beaten Lucas more times in that.  
Nathan and Lucas said their goodbyes after that. They promised to keep in touch and a lot of the crowd left. The only ones left at the court were the seven friends. Nathan and Lucas said their goodbyes to their best friends and each hugged. It was like the end of an era. They were heading in separate directions but, as Lucas chose to point out, it wouldn't change anything. They were still going to see each other.

Nathan and Lucas looked around their house one last time. Although their parents weren't going to sell it so they could stay there when they visited Tree Hill, it felt weird that they wouldn't be spending as much time there as they had. They'd lived all their lives in this one house in Tree Hill. Nathan and Lucas had left a lot of their things behind because they already had most of what they needed in LA. The only things they took were things they couldn't replace or replicate.  
As the car took them to the airport, Karen asked her sons if they were excited about moving to LA. Nathan said he was just happy they were going to really be a family again. He'd had hints of it over the past few months and he'd realised he'd missed the way they had used to be.  
Lucas agreed and added, "I'm excited about being able to see Brooke everyday."

Nathan stiffened up. He hadn't thought about it until now. Permanently living in LA meant being close to Haley again. Would he be able to handle it?

_so i hoped you liked. please review._


	26. Chapter 26

_hey guys and girls. thanks for the reviews. here's the next chapter as promised._

Chapter 26

Nathan sat in his office at Scott Entertainment, emailing an artist's rider to several venues where the artist was due to perform. Nathan had laughed at some of the items but his father let him know that there were some artists who demanded a lot of crazy things.

Nathan checked his inbox and saw an email from the manager of the club he never wished to visit again. The manager had been sending Nathan emails since that night of his and Haley's break-up, once a month to tell him the exact same thing. Nathan knew what the email said but opened it anyway. It contained the same information and once Nathan had read it, he deleted it, just as he had done with the others.

Nathan's office phone rang and the name on the phone let him know it was Lucas. "Hey Luke," he answered.

"Hey, dad wants to meet us in his office right now. I dunno why."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

Nathan walked out of his office and down the hall to his father's. He reached the door at the same time as Lucas and the two knocked and walked in. Even though he'd seen the office a lot of times before over the last year and everyday since the two weeks they had moved to LA, Nathan still looked around his father's office in awe. There was something completely overwhelming about it.

Keith was on the phone and motioned for the boys to take a seat. Nathan and Lucas sat down on the chairs in front of their father's desk and waited for him to finish his call. The person he was talking to was an manager that was having difficulty with the attitude of his artist. Keith advised the manager of what to do then hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that," he said to his sons. "We have a new album to listen to. The artist should be arriving shortly."

"Whose album are we listening to?" Lucas asked.

Keith hesitated then said, "Haley James."

Nathan felt his chest tighten. "Dad I can't do it."

"Yes you can and you will. Nathan, Haley is one of our best artists and it was because of you that she is still recording under the Scott Entertainment name. You need to be professional around her and this is a perfect opportunity for you to do so."

Nathan nodded. Even though he didn't want to do this, his father was right. He needed to learn to be professional when it came to Haley. He couldn't not work with her because they had been in a relationship.

Nathan followed his father and brother to the meeting room. Nathan sat down at the table on Keith's left side. Keith sat at the head of the table and Lucas sat opposite Nathan at his father's right side. Nathan doodled on the pad of note paper in front of him and found himself drawing a basketball net. It calmed him down a little but Nathan was more nervous than he thought he would have been.

The door to the meeting room opened and Keith's secretary announced the arrival of Haley, Haley's manager and Peyton. Keith, Lucas and Nathan stood up to greet them. Haley greeted Keith and Lucas with hugs and kisses on the cheek but when she got to Nathan he stuck his hand out. Haley, looking hurt, shook it and they both felt the electricity that swept between them. Nathan thoughts reminded him of the last time he had seen Haley.

It had been a day after his arrival in LA. Lucas was on a date with Brooke and Nathan had decided to go to the end of the garden to watch the sun set. Nathan had been standing near the wall, enjoying the peace and silence, when he heard his name whispered softly by the one voice that always drove him crazy.

"How are you?" she had asked. He hadn't answered, not wanting to be sucked back in.

"Nathan please talk to me," she had eventually begged hoping for a reaction.

"I don't want to talk to you," he had said. "We're neighbours and you're an artist on my dad's label but you're nothing else to me."

Nathan had then walked away back to his home but not before he had heard her say, "But you're everything to me."

Haley let go of Nathan's hand and Nathan then greeted Haley's manager who he had met several times before. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and asked how she was. He kept the look of professionalism but was a little shaken inside. Peyton was next and he gave her a friendly hug and the two talked a little before Keith told them all to settle down.

Haley talked a little about the album, explaining that this would most likely be the last one she would release until she finished college. She would do all the promotion necessary for this album even into the school year but after that she wanted to take a break. Keith said that was a wise decision and then Haley introduced the album which she had chosen to call, Wishing and Dreaming.

The songs began to play and Nathan listened to them, judging them the way his father had taught him to. But that soon became a problem when Nathan listened to the lyrics of some of the songs. Nathan soon felt like it was becoming harder for him to breathe. When the album finished, Lucas and Keith gave their opinions on the album, telling Haley they thought it was another hit. Keith then asked Nathan to give his opinion.

Nathan looked up and said, "It's really good." He then rose form his seat and said, "Would you excuse me, I need to get some air."

Keith allowed Nathan to leave and Nathan rushed to his office. Nathan leaned on his desk, his back to the door and took rapid breaths. He couldn't take anymore. She had written songs that were so clearly to him and it hurt him that she had done it. But the worst part of it was when he had heard her singing that she knew she needed to move on. The pain that had ripped through his heart, when he had heard her sing those words, was unimaginable.

His office door opened and Nathan took a deep breath to compose himself before turning to see who had walked into his office. When he turned he saw her standing there looking just as beautiful as she ever did. Nathan mentally kicked himself for thinking that. He wasn't supposed to think she was beautiful.

"So what did you think of the album?" she asked.

"I already said its good."

"That's all you've got to say?"

"What do you want me to say Haley? You wrote songs about us! They're amazing songs but its hard listening to your ex-girlfriend sing songs about you and your relationship."

"I won't put them on the album if you don't want me to."

"No. The songs are great and the world should hear them. It's just hard for me to hear you talk about moving on."

"I don't want to Nathan, but you're not giving me any choice. Are you?" Haley asked as she moved closer to Nathan.

Nathan couldn't breathe. He hadn't been near Haley in so long and a part of him wanted it to last as long as possible. Haley came to stand in front of him and she brushed her fingers seductively up his arm. She gently grasped the back of his head and bought it down to hers. Haley slowly brushed her lips over Nathan's and he let her. For some reason Nathan could not think enough to control his actions. He let Haley kiss him and even allowed himself to kiss her back and enjoy it.

The kiss got heated quickly. Haley devoured Nathan's lips, something she had missed in the months she hadn't seen him. Nathan hadn't stopped and she didn't want to give him a reason to. Her body heated up as she felt his hands grip her waist, and she could feel his body harden when he touched the bare skin under her top. A low moan escaped from her throat.

Nathan heard the moan and almost smiled against Haley's lips. He had missed her moans. He had missed her body. He'd missed her. He hadn't been able to think at first but the sensation of Haley kissing him was amazing. He thought of all the times he'd experienced those kisses before but then another image came into his head. One of Haley kissing someone that wasn't him. The one image he wanted to forget.

Nathan pushed Haley away and she looked at him confused.

"I can't do this. You have to go."

"Nathan…"

"If I can't kiss you without thinking of what you did then I don't want to kiss you." Nathan walked over to his office door and held it open. "You're album's great. Goodbye Miss James."

_so what did you think? please review next chapter is Keith and Karen's wedding._


	27. Chapter 27

_hey everyone. thanks for the reviews. just so you know its gonna take a little bit to get naley back together but this chapter has a little something that will make up for the wait. hope you enjoy_

Chapter 27

Nathan and Lucas stood at the entrance to their home and greeted the guests to their parents' wedding. It was obvious that many of the guests were Keith's as many of the music industry's famous and not so famous faces were walking through the Scott mansion to the garden where the ceremony was going to take place. But there were still some familiar faces from Tree Hill. Keith had made sure everyone that they had wanted to come had been bought to LA in a private jet.

Deciding it was time to check on both of their parents, Nathan and Lucas left the greeting to some of Scott Entertainments finest. They walked into the house and past the barrier that closed off the upper part of the house. Nathan and Lucas tried to visit their mother first but Deb wouldn't let them in. So the boys went to one of the guests rooms that Keith was using to get ready in.

Keith greeted his sons as he unsuccessfully attempted to put on his tie. Nathan quickly took over and both he and Lucas laughed at the irony. It was only a few years ago that Keith had been the one teaching them how to put on a tie and now nerves had caused his sons to help him with his. Keith asked if they saw their mother and Nathan told him that Deb had refused them entry.

The wedding planner arrived and informed Keith and his sons that it was time. Keith left to make his way to the garden while Nathan and Lucas walked to their mother's room. She had asked them to give her away. Deb finally let them in and Nathan and Lucas both looked at their mother and smiled. She looked beautiful.

"Ready Ma," Lucas asked.

"Yes," Karen said and picked up her bouquet. Deb walked down the stairs first and out as music started to play.

Karen linked her arms through her sons and together they walked in unison out of the house and into the garden. Keith had planned the ceremony to take place amongst Karen's favourite flowers, lilies. He had had a gardener replant the lilies so that they surrounded the platform that had been set up for the ceremony.

The music changed and Nathan, Karen and Lucas walked down the aisle. Nathan glanced at his father and saw the smile on Keith's face. He smiled at the crowd and almost choked when he saw Haley but he kept the smile on his face. When they reached the end of the aisle, Karen kissed and hugged both her sons and they stood beside their father.

The ceremony began and ended just as any ceremony would, with the exchange of vows, rings and kisses. Nathan had listened to his parents exchange with great concentration, anything to make him forget that she was there. He knew she was going to be there so why was it bothering him. When the ceremony ended and Keith and Karen had retreated to the house, everyone was told to make their way to the giant marquee that had been set up.

Nathan and Lucas walked around thanking people for coming, playing their parts as hosts well and keeping people's spirits up as they waited for the bride and groom to make their entrance. They approached the table that Jake, Skills, Mouth, Tim, Chase, Brooke, Peyton and Haley were sat at. Brooke stood up to give Lucas a kiss and Nathan talked to his friends catching up on what had been happening in Tree Hill since his departure. Haley didn't say anything to Nathan and Nathan didn't talk to her either.

When the DJ announced their parents arrival, Nathan and Lucas were sat at the main table with Deb and they stood with everyone else to applaud their parents arrival. Karen and Keith walked to the middle of the dance floor when the DJ announced it was time for their first dance. Karen and Keith swayed to the music and when the song ended, they made their way to the table and sat down between Deb and Lucas.

Some time after, Lucas stood up to make the speech. As Keith had wanted both his sons as his best man he had decided one would help in the ceremony, the other could speak. Nathan had done his job of handing his father the wedding ring and now it was Lucas's turn. Nathan had been glad he didn't have to speak in front of so many people. Lucas was more suited for the role for delivering the speech.

"I'm speaking on behalf of myself and my brother Nathan," Lucas started. "First of all we want to congratulate our parents again for finally working things out. A lot has changed in the last few years for our family but the love of our parents has never wavered. We may have not been able to see it but they knew and we knew they still loved each other.

"Keith and Karen Scott are a unique couple. They sacrificed their relationship for something stupid. The belief that me and Nathan wouldn't understand that my dad had to move away. But getting a second chance to show how much you love someone is great. Especially with a couple like my parents because they give us so much hope that true love exists and is attainable.

"So I ask you to raise your glasses to the happy couple, Mr and Mrs Scott."

Nathan stood beneath the bleachers of the basketball court in the garden and leaned against the wall. He sighed frustrated. Several extremely attractive girls had asked him to dance and he had rejected them but they had kept on asking. He had walked out of the tent needing to be alone so that no-one else would proposition him. Was it so hard for people to understand no these days.

And with Haley right there as well. Nathan didn't want to admit he still cared about her, but he wasn't going to dance with other girls just to make her jealous. He had watched her refusals to dance with some of the guests and had only danced with Lucas once. Nathan had been dancing with Peyton at the time so they could talk and Nathan had felt a little pang of jealousy as he watched his brothers arms around his ex-girlfriend. Even though he knew it was friendly, considering how much Lucas was in love with Brooke, Nathan had really wanted to punch his brother for having his arms around his girl.

"Nathan?" Nathan heard a voice say his name. He looked to his side and saw her, his Haley, except she wasn't his. "Are you ok?" she asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah, just needed to get away," Nathan said. As much as he hated it, he felt calmer with Haley near him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened in your office that day," Haley said.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I do Nathan. You kissed me back. I know you still care about me."

"Yeah I still care about you Hales, but I can't be with you."

"Why not? We're so good together," Haley said and before Nathan knew what was going on she was kissing him.

Once Nathan had regained focus, he took over. Turning himself around, he pinned Haley against the wall and kissed her hard and fast, his tongue trusting in her mouth imitating what he really wanted to do. Haley responded with moans of pleasure as Nathan started massaging her breasts through her dress. Haley pulled Nathan's shirt from his pants and unbuttoned them. She pushed them down just as Nathan reached up Haley's dress and ripped her panties off.

Haley hooked her legs around Nathan's body and let him lower her onto his erection. He lowered her down as he thrust up and their bodies connected at the perfect point. Haley let out a gasp of shock at the contact, something she hadn't felt in months. Her gasp soon turned into a moan and then a scream as her orgasm hit. Nathan came with her and when they were done he brought her back to her feet but kept her pressed against the wall.

"Why do you keep on doing this to me?" Nathan asked after he had regained his ability to speak.

"It doesn't have to be like this. I still want you. We can get it back."

"We can't Haley. It's not gonna happen," Nathan said and he pulled his pants back up and walked away leaving Haley alone under the bleachers.

_hope you liked. please review. _


	28. Chapter 28

_hey everyone! thanks for the reviews. they were great. i know some of you are questioning when haley is going to explain what happened. haley's character isn't one that will force nathan to listen to her so she's waiting for him to come to her. she's hurting but being in the spotlight has given her the tools to hide behind a facade. this story is mainly from nathan's point of view so you won't really see much of haley's side simply because it would give too much away. hope that helps_

_this chapter is first day at college. hope you like it. just a little note: i've never been to LA let alone UCLA so anything i've written especially about courses and such are completely made up. enjoy!_

Chapter 28

The summer had ended and Nathan, Lucas and Jake were starting college at UCLA. They had orientation that day and would have to sign up for classes, etc. Nathan and Lucas were planning on majoring in basketball and business with a minor in music. Jake was majoring in basketball and music with a minor in business. Since their degrees were similar, the boys knew they would have some classes together.

Karen made them breakfast and the boys talked about what they would be doing that day with Keith as they ate. Keith gave the boys advice about the best way to get there and what to do when they were registering. The boys took Keith's advice then went up to get ready.

Before they left, Nathan, Lucas and Jake said goodbye to Keith and Karen. Karen suddenly burst into tears and Keith questioned his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I can't believe they're all grown up and going to college," Karen said crying.

Nathan laughed and Lucas said, "Mum, we'll be back at the end of the day. We're still living at home."

"Oh, Jake," Karen said, turning to him. "I don't know how you're parents let you go."

Jake gave Karen a hug and said, "My mum cried a lot but I think my dad was glad he could finally move his gym from the garage into my room."

Everyone laughed at this and Karen cheered up. The boys left, riding in Lucas's car.

When they got to the campus, Nathan, Lucas and Jake found there were a lot of people about. Coming from a small town in North Carolina and as a result a small school, seeing thousands of people in one place was a bit of a culture shock for them. They'd spent the summer in LA and were used to a lot of people, but seeing so many people their age in one entity was intimidating.

Nathan followed Lucas and Jake to the registration booths. They had to wait in line and the boys joked and talked while they waited. They looked around at the various clubs and society booths. They spotted the basketball team's booth nearby and all three boys planned on visiting it as soon as they had registered. But they didn't have to wait that long, to meet the team. The team captain spotted them and knowing who they were made his way over.

"Nathan and Lucas Scott and Jake Jagielski," he said offering his hand for the boys to shake. "We were hoping to see you today. I'm Vegas, captain of the basketball team."

"Nice to meet you," Lucas said and Nathan and Jake nodded agreeing with Lucas.

"It's good to see you all. I watched the tape of your state championship. You guys are really good and I can't wait to see you play for real. When you've registered, come over to the booth and we'll talk about practices and I'll get some of the guys to show you around."

"Thanks."

A few hours later and Nathan, Lucas and Jake met up at one of the outdoor picnic tables. Jake had had to go to a few different places from Nathan and Lucas because his degree was different but he'd had a sophomore on the team show him around. They sat down with the team and met the rest of the players and the other freshman that were joining as well. The team ate lunch together and whist they ate, the cheerleaders and player's girlfriends showed up and introduced themselves.

Lucas suddenly stood up and smiled. He ran across the courtyard and twirled a girl around and kissed her. Nathan watched confused until he saw Haley standing next to Peyton laughing at Brooke and Lucas. Lucas let go of Brooke and led the girls over to the table. Nathan avoided Haley's gaze and concentrated on his food. Jake gave Peyton a quick kiss hello and introduced her to the team. Lucas introduced both Brooke and Haley even though everyone at the table already knew who Haley was.

Nathan cursed himself for forgetting to remember that Haley had decided to attend UCLA as well. He knew it would be awkward between them and could see people on and around the table watching them, obviously expecting some sort of fight. Nathan didn't do anything but kept conversation with players on the team. He saw a few pictures being taken and he grew angry but he knew if he made a scene, it would only be worse. So he ignored it as best as he could.

The team and cheerleaders had to leave and left the six friends together. Nathan was glad he was sitting away from Haley but he still felt the tension that surrounded the table. Lucas started up a conversation with Peyton about what she was planning on studying and eventually the boys learnt that Peyton was majoring in art and music, Haley in music and Brooke in fashion.

When Brooke heard that all the others had some sort of music element in their degree she became upset because it meant everyone else would see each other more. Lucas had to reassure her that she would still see them. Everyone, except Brooke, had history of music as a module for the first semester together. Brooke demanded to see everyone's timetables and was glad to find that despite not being in any classes with anyone else their timetables were so similar that she would still be able to spend time with them.

Nathan sat silently listening to Brooke gushing about how excited she was that they had free periods together. He wasn't excited. Free periods meant spending time with Haley and that wasn't something he wanted to do. They hadn't spoken since their quickie behind the bleachers in his back yard but Nathan hadn't forgotten it. Nor had he forgotten how much he desired Haley. It wasn't fair, he thought, that he couldn't get over her. Worse still he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Later that day, the boys returned home to find Karen in the kitchen making dinner. She asked how they day went and the boys told her all about it. Karen smiled. She could tell her sons and Jake were happy with how their day went and she was glad, even though it reminded her that her babies had grown up. Soon they would be older, may move out and would take over the company from Keith.

Karen glanced at the time. Keith would be home soon. He had promised to be home for dinner and Keith had never disappointed her with his promises. Karen loved living with Keith again. She couldn't believe it had happened and she was happy living in LA. She'd even planned on opening another café and was just looking for somewhere to put it.

When Keith came home, the family sat down to eat. Keith asked how their days went and the boys repeated what they had told Karen earlier. Keith shared a glance with his wife and the two could see how excited the boys were about spending the next four years at UCLA.

It was Nathan and Keith's turn to clear up and as the two loaded the dishwasher, Keith asked Nathan what else had happened that day. Nathan looked at his father and knew he knew about Haley attending UCLA. He would know, Nathan thought. After all, Haley was planning on taking a break from music to attend college and decisions like that would go through Keith considering there was Haley's contract to consider.

Nathan told his father about lunch and how it was a little awkward having them sitting on the table together with a lot of people watching them. He mentioned the pictures that people had taken and Keith revealed that someone had sent a picture to some of the gossip sites and that they had run off that the two were together.

"I wasn't sitting anywhere near her. And if they saw my face, they would know I wasn't happy being near her." Nathan sighed. He looked at his father and decided to ask for a little advice. "It's really hard Dad. Trying to be professional when all I think about is what she did to me."

"You need to relax son," Keith said, patting Nathan on the shoulder in support. "Let life take its course."

Nathan nodded. That was what he should do. Focus on school and work and let the Haley thing, whatever it was, handle itself. If one day he would be able to forgive her then he would. If not, then he hoped life would let him at least find someone else to love.

Later Nathan was surfing the internet and came across the pictures of himself and Haley at lunch. The had been posted up on several gossip websites and blogs and Nathan followed the links to the sites which all suggested the same thing. That he and Haley were back together or very soon will be. Some bloggers noted Nathan's unpleased expression and some had been sent pictures which showed a few pictures of Haley looking longingly at Nathan while he picked at his food.

Nathan sighed. With the added of pressure of Haley being around, Nathan knew college was going to be a lot harder than he had initially anticipated. He had prepared himself for the demanding workload from professors and even in basketball, but having what felt like the entire student body focused on his and Haley's non-existent relationship put more pressure on him.

"Let life take its course," he said to himself echoing his father's words. That was all he could do now.

_hope you like this chapter. if you have any questions or comments leave reviews or pm me._


	29. Chapter 29

_hey everyone thanks for your reviews. from your reviews i can tell you're a little frustrated by how nathan is handling things. i did say it was going to take some time._

Chapter 29

Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton and Haley were in their first history of music class. And they were sitting exactly in that order. Nathan and Haley sat on either side of their friends and had been completely ignoring each other and the whispers of the other students around them. Nathan found it frustrating that people could not leave them alone just because they had had a relationship and had mutual friends.

Nathan was used to being the centre of attention. He had been the MVP of the Raven's basketball team, a basketball team that the entire town had been behind. But the attention he received from everyone at UCLA was annoying and very unwelcome. He was used to the female attention but just as he had discovered a few months ago, he didn't want it anymore. His heart and body seemed only to want one person, the person who sat four seats along.

The lecturer came in and introduced himself. He spent the hour talking about what the class would involve and how it was examined. Nathan had discovered that all first lectures were similar and he allowed his mind to wonder slightly catching bits and pieces of what the professor said. As the lecturer went on, Nathan could hear a few people starting personal conversations. He started to listen in on one but soon wished he hadn't.

"I heard Nathan suggested a threesome and Haley didn't want to but he kept on pressuring her."

"I thought they broke up because Nathan slept with one of the cheerleaders at his high school."

"That was just a rumour. Someone told me that Haley was suggesting marriage and it freaked Nathan out."

Nathan tried to concentrate on the lecturer but he couldn't ignore the girls talking. 'Had the rumours been that bad' he wondered. As he listened to their outrageous claims he started to get a little angry. He felt an hand on his arm and Lucas whispered, "Ignore them." Lucas had heard the girls talking as well.

At lunch, while Peyton and Haley had gone to find Brooke who had become lost, Lucas praised his brother for not getting angry at the people who had been gossiping about him and Haley.

"Yeah well I spent most of my energy last night hitting the punch bag in the gym."

"Just remember to let it go. They want you to react because they don't know what happened."

The girls arrived and once again, Haley and Nathan ignored each other, Nathan because he didn't want to talk to Haley, Haley because she couldn't talk to Nathan. Lucas, Jake, Brooke and Peyton talked as if there was no obvious tension. Nathan joined in when the conversation turned to topics such as basketball while Haley would talk with Brooke and Peyton about Brooke's fashion course. But when one was actively in the conversation the other was silent.

A couple of guys came up to the table and asked for Haley's autograph. As Haley signed the pieces of paper the boys had given her, they praised her new album and suggested it was her best yet.

"It's so real and honest," one said. Haley thanked him and the two walked away thanking Haley for the autographs.

"They were really sweet," Peyton said.

"And totally cute," Brooke said as she watched the two walk away.

"Hello, you're boyfriend is sitting right next to you," Lucas said.

"Luke, I was just making a point kinda like you do when you stare at another girls boobs."

"I…was just…" Luke stammered as Nathan, Peyton, Jake and Haley laughed.

"Umm excuse me, Haley James," a boy said coming to the table. "My name's Damien. I just wanted to say I love you're music."

"Thank you," Haley said smiling. She loved meeting fans. It was one of her guilty pleasures especially when people were being honest.

"You're really beautiful and you have a great butt."

"Thanks," Haley replied laughing nervously. She hated that part though. She didn't mind people telling her music was great but when they talked about her appearance she was embarrassed easily.

"So can I squeeze your ass. I've always wanted to."

"No. I'm sorry you can't."

"Come on, one squeeze. It'll make you want more."

"I think you should leave," Lucas said as he and Jake stood up.

"Oh I'm supposed to be scared of you right? But I know you won't do anything because I will sue you if you so much as lay a hand on me."

"Leave before we call security or we'll sue you for harassment," Nathan said shocking everyone else at the table.

Damien looked at Nathan for a second before walking away. The boys sat back down and Haley said, "Thanks guys. Thank you for helping Nathan."

"The guy was annoying. I just wanted him to leave, nothing else."

Lucas shared a glance with Jake. Nathan had come to Haley's defence but had chosen to dismiss it. Lucas looked at Haley and caught her stealing an adoring look at Nathan. Lucas knew Haley knew Nathan had really been defending her and had not just found Damien annoying.

The group finished college at the end of the day at the same time. Lucas wanted to take Brooke out and since only Jake and Brooke had driven to campus, Nathan was forced to go home with Haley in the backseat of the car. Luckily for him, Peyton sat in the back with Haley while Nathan and Jake sat upfront. Unluckily, a few photographers had spotted them getting into the same car and took pictures. Nathan tried to hide his face from the flashed of the camera and let Jake drive off campus and toward their home.

Jake dropped Nathan home first wanting to spend some time with Peyton, and Nathan walked into the Scott mansion alone. As usual, the smell of his mother's cooking greeted him and Nathan walked into the kitchen to find his mother at the counter arranging some homemade cookies on a plate. Karen smiled at her son and asked, "How was your day?"

Nathan walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. "What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"It was a nightmare. At lunch, some idiot came up to Haley and asked if he could feel her up. And because Luke and Brooke were going out, we had to ride home in Jake's car and the paps took pictures again. I swear they have nothing better to do."

Karen handed Nathan a cookie and Nathan accepted it eagerly. His mother's cookies always made him feel better, whatever was wrong. He took a bite and a blissful feeling overtook him for a few seconds. Karen put the plate down and asked, "How did you feel at lunch?"

"Annoyed. I mean I wanna eat my lunch in peace. I get Haley's famous and she's gonna sign autographs and take the occasional picture but I don't want idiots like that coming along."

"is it just that? Or is there something else? Maybe you feel a little possessive."

Nathan glanced up at his mother. "I guess a little," he admitted. "I mean I want to be with her but then I remmeber what happened and I can't forget it. I don't want her to be with anyone else but I can't forgive her for what she's done. I know its selfish but its hjust how I feel."

"Maybe you should concentrate on something else. Your studies and basketball. And let everything else fall into place. Let life take its course."

"That's what dad told me. To let life take its course."

"I might have stolen that line from your father."

_hope you liked please review_


	30. Chapter 30

_hey everyone. to my reviewers all i can say is you guys are awesome!! i loved your reviews._

_here's the next chapter. hope you like it. please review._

Chapter 30

A few weeks have passed and Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake could feel there was less tension in the air. Although they did not always speak directly to each other, Nathan was more civil towards Haley and it made the group hanging out together more easier especially on the four who were caught up in the middle.

Haley sat in the library trying to finish off some work before her next lecture. Haley loved sitting in the library because of the peace and quiet it gave her. She also found sitting alone on campus was not so difficult now she wasn't so 'new' to the students. People pretty much gave her her space. She was still asked for autographs and the occasional picture but all in all everything had improved.

Someone put their bag on the table she sat at and Haley looked up surprised to see Nathan. Sure he was being civil and them hanging out with together while they with their friends had become less awkward but they had never been alone together. Nathan gave Haley a smile and sat down. Haley smiled back and tried to continue doing her work but she could feel Nathan and everyone else in the library's eyes on her. Nathan cleared his throat and Haley looked up.

"I need a favour," he asked. Haley nodded asking him to continue and he said, "Could you tutor me? I'm having some problems in my classes and it used to help when you tutored me last year."

"Okay but you have to stop with the death glares you give everyone that tries to talk to me."

"I don't give people death glares."

"Yes you do Nathan."

"Well you do the same with any girl that talks to me."

Haley was silent for a moment. She wasn't sure how to answer. If she denied it to Nathan he would think she didn't care enough but if she admitted she was jealous things could get awkward again. Deciding to take a risk and go with the latter, Haley said, "I guess I get a little jealous."

Nathan didn't say anything and looked down at his bag. They sat in silence for a few minutes then Nathan said, "I was thinking we could do the tutoring when there are less people around."

Haley glanced quickly around and noticed a few people turn their heads away after clearly watching the two. She nodded her head at Nathan and agreed. "Yeah. How bout my house?"

"No let's do it at mine. It'll be quieter and we could probably get more done. Why don't you come over at 7?"

"Sounds great. See you then."

"Okay. Thank you Haley, for doing this."

Brooke walked down the corridor of the creative department where her fashion design classes were held. She hated being in a different part of the building from her friends but she loved her classes and she wasn't too far from the other so she still got to see them. As she turned a corner she almost walked into someone. She looked up into the face of Owen, the bartender from a club frequented by the students at UCLA.

Owen smiled and Brooke shot him a quick smile back. Every time she had been to the club in the last few weeks, Owen had flirted with her. She had been polite but Owen had never taken the hint. Brooke had been nice to him only so he would serve her quickly so she wouldn't be standing waiting at the bar for ages.

Brooke tried to walk around Owen so she could get away but he kept on stepping in her path. She looked back up and asked, "What do you want?"

"I'm thinking we should go on a date."

"I have a boyfriend," Brooke said.

"So what? What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I'm in love with him and even if I wasn't I'm not attracted to you so I wouldn't consider you anyway."

Owen smiled faded and before Brooke could walk away, she heard Lucas from behind Owen. "What's going on?"

Owens's smile reappeared and he said, "Brooke was just accepting my offer of a date."

Lucas looked at Brooke and laughed. "Yeah sure she was," he said sarcastically and held out his hand to Brooke. "Ready to go," he asked. Brooke nodded and took Lucas's hand and the two walked off together leaving a stunned Owen behind.

Jake and Peyton sat on one of the benches outside on the campus. They were talking generally about classes and their workload, deciding what to do at the weekend and if they would be able to go out since nearly all of their professors had set assignments.

"It'll be ok," Jake said. "We're neighbours so as soon as we're done, we can meet up."

"Hello Jake." Peyton and Jake looked up at a girl about their age with jet black hair and too much eyeliner.

"Nicki?" Jake said shocked.

"You know her?" Peyton asked Jake.

"He should, considering he's the father of my child."

Peyton and Jake stared at Nicki shocked and it was only then that they noticed the baby carrier she held in her hand. A seven month old baby was sleeping soundly covered in a pink blanket.

"I can't be the father. We used protection and why would you only tell me about this now?"

"Can we go talk privately?" Nicki asked giving Peyton a dirty look.

"Peyton can listen to whatever you have to say. If this baby is mine, she'll be its stepmother." Nicki looked at Peyton with shock then disgust. Jake then said, "Start talking Nicki."

Nathan groaned inn frustration. He just didn't understand what he was doing. He sat on the floor of his bedroom, his books and lecture notes spread out in front of him, Haley sitting opposite. "Come on, I know you can do this."

"Its not going in. I'm gonna fail this course because I don't get this stupid subject."

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"I don't understand it at all."

"No not that. Something's bothering you. You're distracted Nathan, I can tell."

"I was online earlier and someone posted up a video of us at the library, so now everyone thinks we're back together."

"Nathan we hang out with the same people and now we're studying together. Of course they're gonna talk."

"I know. It's just really frustrating. How can you be so calm about it?"

"Because its just gossip. People talk about other people because they have nothing better to do. Besides I like to think it might come true."

"Well its not. I can't forgive you so don't get your hopes up."

Haley looked down and wrote a few notes down. Her throat tightened but she stopped herself from crying. Nathan really knew how to say things that would break her heart.

Lucas sat on top of Brooke's bed and talked to Brooke who was in her bathroom. Lucas knew Brooke was probably fixing her hair, though he didn't see why. He liked it when it was messy, especially if he was the one who had messed it up. Besides they were supposed to be studying.

"You know," Brooke said. "the way you acted with Owen was actually really sexy."

Brooke walked out of the bathroom and Lucas gasped. She was wearing very skimpy but sexy lingerie.

"I thought we were going to study," Lucas asked as he felt his body tighten up.

"You are," Brooke said as she straddled Lucas's waist. "You're going to study me."

"I like the sound of that," Lucas said as he flipped Brooke onto her back.

"What are you going to do if it's true?" Peyton asked Jake as they sat on the sofa in the lounge. Nicki had explained to Jake that when they had slept together at the end of junior year before they broke up, she had fallen pregnant. She hadn't been sure if she was going to keep the baby and so she hadn't told him when she moved away from Tree Hill. She had only decided to tell Jake about it now because she felt it was right for her baby to meet her father. Jake knew there was more to the story than just that. Nicki had always been selfish, he'd known that going into the relationship, but Jake couldn't figure out what else she wanted. Jake had asked for a paternity test despite Nicki being positive the baby was his and only his.

"I'll have to move back to Tree Hill. I don't want to but I'll have a responsibility to the baby and I can't not be there."

"We could transfer to Duke. Its not that far from Tree Hill."

"Peyt, I can't ask you to leave everyone behind for me. It wouldn't be fair. Besides Haley needs you for her music."

"Haley doesn't need me while she's not recording or touring and I want to do this. You said earlier I would be the baby's stepmother and that showed me you want this to last for the long run and that's what I want."

"Let's wait until we take the paternity test then we'll decide on what we need to do."

"Do you still love me?"

"What?" Nathan asked looking up at Haley shocked. They'd barely talked for the last ten minutes and the sound of her voice and the question she had asked shocked him.

"Are you still in love with me?" Haley asked looking Nathan straight in the eyes.

"Yeah," Nathan replied, not wanting to lie. "Of course I am Hales."

"Then why is that not enough?"

"Because I can't trust you. You really hurt me Hales and I won't let that happen again."

"But…"

"No," Nathan said interrupting Haley. "You're here to help me with history of music not our love life."

Haley sighed and nodded. Nathan was never going to let her tell him the truth and she didn't want to tell him unless he was willing to listen.

_so what do you think? let me know. i love reading your reviews_


	31. Chapter 31

_hey everyone. thank you so much for the reviews. i love that you all are really impatient about finding out what happened. its not in this chapter but we do get a step closer so please read and review. this chapter's a little short but i hope you like it._

Chapter 31

Nathan sat in his office and started checking his work emails. He read some, deleted others then came across the one he got every month from the manager of the club he had caught Haley cheating in. He opened the email and read it. It contained the same information it usually did.

Nathan hesitated, his mouse poised over the delete button. He wasn't sure what to do. Admitting to Haley that he still loved her was surprisingly the first step for them to really talk to each other. The only problem was that they hadn't talked about what had happened that night. Nathan didn't really want to know and Haley was not bringing it up anymore.

The thought of Haley cheating on him again was becoming more and more evident to Nathan as something impossible to actually happen. She loved him. He knew that. Just as he knew he loved her but he was still scared and he needed to do something to ease his worry. Nathan picked up the telephone and dialled a number. It was time to sort everything out.

Peyton held Jake's hand as they waited for the doctor to come and give them the paternity test results. Nicki sat on the other side of Jake but she kept on shooting Peyton dirty looks. She didn't like Peyton, especially since Peyton was ruining her plan to get Jake back. If she could convince Jake that they should get married, she'd be able to have the financial support she needed for the rest of her life. The only problem was Jake seemed to really like the bitch holding his hand.

Nicki up at Peyton's face and caught her eye. Nicki scowled while Peyton smiled in return. Nicki turned away. That bitch was history as soon as the doctor told them the baby was Jake's. Nicki felt her stomach plummet a little. She was nervous about the results but had convinced herself that the baby was Jake's and no one else's.

The doctor called the group into his office. When everyone was seated, the doctor said, "This file contains the results of the paternity test you took a week ago."

"Doctor, I don't see why we had to do this. I know that Jake is the father," Nicki said speaking sweetly in the hopes that the doctor would not read the results.

"That may be so, but Mr Jaglieski asked for the test to be taken and you agreed to it."

The doctor opened the test result file and read what it said. He looked up at Jake and said, "Mr Jaglieski, you are not the father of the baby."

"What?" Nicki screamed. This was not good. "Are you sure? Jake has to be the baby's father."

"The results show that there is no way the baby could be his. I'm sorry."

"But he has to be!"

"Why do you need me to be the father?" Jake asked a distressed Nicki.

"Because you're the only one who can support me," she said then gasped as she realised she'd said too much.

"So that's what this is about. You needed money and I was the only one who you could trust to help you. Because you knew, if the baby was mine, I would move home and help you raise her. You haven't changed. Go home Nicki."

Jake took Peyton's hand and the two walked out of the office. When they reached the parking lot, Jake started to laugh. Peyton looked at Jake questionably and he said, "I can't believe Nicki would try and pass the baby as mine, just so she can get financial help."

"It's a little pathetic but I actually hope she sorts herself out. At least for the baby's sake."

Nathan locked the car doors and walked toward the building in front of him. The doors were open and he walked in. scanning around the room, he was spotted by a man who introduced himself. Nathan shook his hand and the two walked into the gentleman's office at the back.

"Do you still have it?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I do."

"I want to see it."

"Take a seat Mr Scott."

Lucas's phone rang and he answered it. Brooke was working at her internship at Victoria Secret. She had been given the position through her course to work around her college hours. It was her first day and Lucas was surprised Brooke had the time to call him.

"Lucas, I am loving it here," Brooke said on the phone. She had informed Lucas that she was on her break. "It's amazing Luke. I mean the people are a bit bitchy but I was expecting that. They love my designs and even said they would consider them for a line."

"That sounds great Brooke. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I love it Luke. I don't want to leave."

"Well you're gonna have to. We have a date tonight, remember?"

"I'll be there. I gotta go Luke but I'll see you later."

"Bye babe. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Haley heard the knock on the back door and wondered who it could be. Jake was already upstairs 'celebrating' with Peyton and Brooke was still at work so it couldn't be Lucas. She opened the door to reveal Nathan. Haley looked at Nathan's face. He had an intense look on his face she had never seen before but before she could figure out what it meant, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Nathan was so glad it had been Haley who had answered the door. He had really needed to see her. He had told himself he would talk to her first but at the sight of her, he lost complete control and kissed her. Nathan pulled back and was about to smile when Haley pulled her hand back and slapped him across the cheek.

_so what did you think? let me know. i love reviews. they brighten up my day!_


	32. Chapter 32

_hey thank you to everyone for the reviews. they were really amazing._

_this is the last chapter but one and we finally get to hear haley's side of the story although its not as dramatic as some of you are probably expecting. i think you might actually be a little disappointed and i truly apologise in advance for how short the chapter is._

Chapter 32

Nathan looked at Haley, shocked she had just slapped him. "I can't believe you," she said. "You can't keep doing this to me Nathan. Playing hot and cold. I've had enough. If you love me and you want to be with me then be with me. Do not come to me when you're horny."

"That's not why I'm here," Nathan said. "I wish I had listened to you about what happened that night. I would really like to hear the truth now."

"Come in," Haley said and she walked back into her lounge. Haley sat down on the sofa and Nathan sat next to her. Haley wasn't sure what had caused Nathan to change his mind about listening to her but she was glad he was finally giving her the chance. She had spent months trying to get Nathan to listen to her and now that he wanted to listen she wasn't entirely sure where to start. And with the kiss a minute before her mind was all over the place. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and finally knew what she needed to say.

"I guess it started after we talked on the phone. I was really upset that you weren't coming to see me and I just wanted to have some fun. So we went out but I wasn't drinking. I mean, they wouldn't have served me anyway but I don't do that anymore. We were dancing from the moment we'd got in and I'd gone to sit down because my shoes were killing me and I was really tired anyway. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. It was just for a few seconds, but someone came up and kissed me. He smelt just like you and I thought it was you so I kept on kissing him but a second later I knew it wasn't you. He did not kiss me like you do so I pulled away. I was so shocked that I decided to leave. I couldn't believe a random stranger would do that to me. I know its not a very good explanation but it's the truth."

Nathan didn't say anything. Haley watched him but he looked deep in thought. The thing that was strange was that he didn't seem shocked by her revelation. Haley desperately wanted to know what he was thinking but was too afraid to ask him. She didn't want to ruin whatever chance she had left with Nathan.

"I went to see the manager of the club today," Nathan said shocking Haley. "He has a couple of cameras in the club. I'm not entirely sure why but one showed the whole thing. I saw the look on your face when you pulled away and it convinced me that you hadn't wanted to be kissed. I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough. When I was in the club that night, I was so shocked I didn't think except about what I had seen. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me for not believing in you."

"Nathan, I love you but this whole thing has really hurt me. I wanna be with you but we have to talk and listen and trust each other. I don't want to go through something like this again. I hated that I hurt you but I hated even more that you wouldn't give me a chance to prove that it wasn't what you thought it had been. And you gave up on us so easily. I thought that maybe you didn't love me as much as you said you did."

"That is not true. I just didn't think about all the possibilities and I'm sorry. I wanna be with you Hales. I missed you so much and I love you even more. Believe me when I say I never stopped loving you even when I was angry about something that I now know didn't actually happen."

Haley leaned forward and kissed Nathan. "I love you. Let's go slow this time. I really want us to trust each other."

"Slow," Nathan said. "How slow? Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Haley nodded and Nathan gave Haley a sweet kiss. But it soon turned more passionate. When Nathan's hands found their way under Haley's top, Haley knew she didn't want to go slow at all. Standing up she pulled Nathan up with her and they walked upstairs to her bedroom.

_so at least naley are back together right??? please review even if you hated. i like critism. i think it helps to improve my writing. the next chapters the epilogue._


	33. Chapter 33

_hey everyone. i can't believe this is the last chapter. thank you so much for reviewing and just reading my stories. i loved looking at my stats and seeing how many people are taking the time to read my story you've all been awesome. i don't have another story to post up at the moment. i've got one in the works but im not sure if i want to post it up yet. _

_here's the last chapter of summer heat, winter love, spring heartbreak. enjoy!!_

Chapter 33

_Four Years, Six Months and Two Days later…_

"We're outside the home of Haley James where we believe she is getting ready to marry Nathan Scott. As you know the two have been dating about five years and have had a tumultuous relationship especially early on in the relationship when they even broke up for several months.

"But they got back together stronger than ever and announced their engagement six months ago. Speculation has surrounded the couple's wedding plans and there were even rumours the two were going to be wed in Nathan's home town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. But our reporters there have confirmed there were no signs of a wedding to take place there."

"Graham, is there any confirmation that the wedding will actually take place today? And where is it going to take place."

"Well sources confirmed that a large order of flowers and an order for a cake were made to be delivered to Miss James's house today. They were said to be for a rehearsal but we believe its for the real thing. After all, Haley is known not to be superficial and ordering a hundreds of flowers seems a little much for a rehearsal wedding."

"Thanks Graham. We'll join you again later to find out more."

Haley turned off the TV and laughed. Reporters fell for anything. Haley was glad she had chosen to arrange a few decoy purchases. While the reporters all waited outside the house in LA, Haley stood in Lucas's bedroom in Tree Hill while Brooke arranged her dress.

"I can't believe they fell for it," Brooke said.

"Tree Hill's a small town and everybody likes Nathan enough to keep their mouths shut."

"Yeah so now you can get your dream wedding at the beach."

"I can't believe I'm getting married today."

"Believe it," Peyton said waddling into the room. She was seven months pregnant with twins. Peyton had a job at Scott Entertainment and she and Jake had opened a club in LA. Jake was part working for Scott Entertainment and part playing guitar for Haley when she toured.

Nathan tried to fix his tie but his hands were shaking.

"You want some help," Keith asked.

"Yeah thanks dad."

"Nervous?"

"Terrified."

"Relax. Believe me when I tell you that its going to be great."

"Nate, you ready," Lucas asked walking into the room. "We gotta go."

Nathan, his family and his friends piled into cars and drove to the beach. A small part had been set up with chairs, an aisle and a platform for the ceremony. Nathan made his way to the front, greeting guests and thanking them for coming. Nathan stood nervously at the front of the aisle as he waited for Haley to arrive. For a few seconds he thought she may not show up at all but he dismissed those thoughts.

Music began to play and Nathan looked to the end of the aisle as Peyton started to walk down it. She got halfway through when she stopped and her hand went to her stomach. Jake quickly ran up the aisle and Nathan watched as Peyton seemed to tell Jake she was fine. Jake offered his arm to his girlfriend and the two walked up the aisle. Jake gave Nathan and Lucas a smile and the two knew it meant everything was ok. When they reached the top, Jake quickly whispered, "The baby just kicked really hard. She's fine."

Brooke then walked down the aisle and she gave Lucas a wink as she reached the top. He smirked back at his wife. Lucas and Brooke had married the year, as soon as they had graduated from college. Brooke had started up a fashion house and was making a name for herself. Lucas was part-running Scott Entertainment in LA.

Haley walked down the aisle, her arm through her father's. She looked up at Nathan and the two smiled at each other. Nathan couldn't believe Haley could look even hotter than she already did but she'd managed it. She looked beautiful and at that moment Nathan could not be more happy.

Haley's father handed her to Nathan and the two took their places in front of their friends and family for the ceremony. The registrar started the ceremony and took the couple through their vows. Nathan and Haley exchanged rings and Nathan heard Haley's gasp at the ring he gave her. Nathan had picked a beautiful ring that was simple and elegant just the way Haley liked it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Nathan leaned forward and he and Haley exchanged their first kiss as a married couple. Nathan could hear everyone applauding but it felt like it was coming from far away. When he and Haley pulled apart the applause was louder and he looked around at everyone around them. Taking Haley's arm, they walked back down the aisle and to the car. The driver was to take them to the reception.

In the car, Nathan kissed Haley and said, "How does it feel to be Mrs James-Scott."

"Amazing." Haley said. "So did you ask your dad?"

"Yeah he thinks it's a good idea."

"OK well all we need to do is buy a house."

The car stopped and Haley looked out of the car windows at a beautiful house by the lake. "I already bought one," Nathan said climbing out of the car and offering his hand for Haley to take. She accepted it, a look of shock on her face.

"Nathan," she said. "It's gorgeous."

Nathan showed Haley around and Haley fell even more in love with the house. Nathan checked the time and realised he and Haley would have to go if they were going to make their reception. As they walked out of the house, Nathan said, "Now we have to tell Luke, Jake, Brooke, Peyton and everyone else we're moving to Tree Hill permanently."

"Brooke's gonna kill us. But it's a good idea. Scott entertainment needs an office on the east coast and you can be in charge of it."

Nathan looked at his wife and said, "This is the beginning of a new journey. Are you ready to take it with me."

"Of course I am. I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you Haley James Scott."

Nathan and Haley stepped back into the car and were driven to their reception and to the start of the rest of their lives.

_thanlk you so much for reading. please review_


End file.
